Evil In Reverse
by Punk19
Summary: Sequel to The Unknown Sibling; Master Vile has transformed his three offspring into children, how will they cope with this new challenge and will Master Vile be able to gain the respect of his newly found youngest child?
1. Part 1

"You was one slow maturing child!" her mother had said to her when she was on her death-bed. "It took you a full five years before you had the appearance of a two year old and another ten before you looked like a seven year old."

That was the quote from her mother that she remembered well at this very moment in time as she brought her hands up to her face and examined them. No more than five minutes before they had been the hands of someone in their thirties, the rest of her body had also looked like she was in her thirties. Now, after her father's spell, she saw herself as no more than five years old. Normally, she would have started yelling her opinion out or putting up a fight, but she was too preoccupied with checking herself out in her five-year old child form to say anything. It had been so long since she was this age. Surprisingly, it wasn't her that made the first words or start fussing over her appearance, it was her sister who was two places in front of her.

"Daddy!" her sister said, in shock. "I can't be this age again! I'm married... I'm..."

"Silence child!" their father said sternly. "You will stay this age until I see change."

"How old are we anyways?" her brother asked.

Looking over to her far left, she got her first look at her sister who was now biting her bottom lip. Her sister had long silver hair that was held up in twin cones by red ribbon. She was wearing a real big brown dress with gold embroidery on the front, a large Madonna-style bra hung loosely from her dress. The frill that was around her dress was mostly dark brown with gold-embroidered triangles on it, there was a ruffle around the frill of indigo blue. A headband was around her head, it was embroidered with gold swirls and had a red dot in the center, a light brown strap ran from the headband down and around her jaw. Her sister had brown eyes, light purple lipstick on her lips and light purple eye shadow and long purple nails. She had a large ruby ring on her left hand that looked much too big for her finger and she had high heels on her feet. There was a staff at her feet, it was long and ended in a hollow circle with a full red circle inside.

"You're seven years old son." their father said. "Rita is nine while Angel is five."

"Not my awkward age!" Rita exclaimed. "Daddy you have to change me back! I'm married and have a planet to conquer!"

"Your awkward age?" their brother said putting emphasis on the your. "At least when I was grown I had some bone mass on me. I look like I need to lift some weights and run some miles to put the muscle back on."

Angel's head turned towards the sibling between her and Rita, he looked like he had stepped out of a horror movie. Her brother, Rito was his name, was very awkward looking. His bones were thin, not muscle on them as they had had on them when he was fully grown and the belt that was around his waist had slipped down to his large feet. A sword of bone lay off to the side, Angel doubted if he could pick it up, hs body looked so frail and fragile to her. One side of his body was light gray in color while the other was camouflaged, he had loose bands of green around his wrists.

"It took me ten years to get to this age..." Angel said, her voice was very squeaky and youthful.

"Dad! Change us back!" Rita exclaimed, she walked over, near tripping on her dress, and knelt down on the first step. "It's Angel that you should have changed into this form not all of us. Rito and I have and will always respect you, we've never disrespected you."

"Don't make me angry, Rita." their father sighed. "I did what I did and I'm glad I did it. You three are children now, and will remain so until I see you are truly ready for adulthood."

Angel looked up, their father was sitting in a wooden chair that was golden painted with bright red cushions, the arms ending in snake heads with ruby eyes. A red carpet ended right in front of the chair, it went all the way across the immense room that they were all in. The walls and ceiling were black, a line of gray separating them, and the floor, when the mist dissipated, was of the darkest blue almost black in color, the floor was marble. One the walls were torches, two torches on three-legged torch holders stood in front of the steps and an incense vase stood over near the first step, smoke rose from it. Surrounding her father's chair were four white spiral pillars, there were two others in the room and they were behind her, they marked the entrance of the room.

Their father had been very tall even in their adult forms, now that they were in their child-forms he looked like a giant. He stood a full seven feet tall, he wore black robes with a flowing black cape, on his feet were black, shiny shoes. Over his shoulders he had on a dark blue shoulder guard, two snake heads were near his chin, they nipped at his jaw whenever he spoke in a playful manner. Over his chest was a gold breast-plate, with aqua blue and red accents, that went down to his waist, a tassel of white fur and a thin gold chain hung from it. He had light gold and blue gloves on his hands, they stretched from his long nailed fingers to his elbows.

"You selfish bastard!" Angel screamed in his youthful, squeaky voice. "You changed me into this form to try to gain control and decided to bring them into the mixture just for the hell of it!"

"Young lady watch your language!" her father replied sternly. "Your only warning."

"You think that this is going to change anything?" Angel yelled. "I'll still fight and escape from this hell-hold! I'll still..."

Angel had no chance to get the rest out, her father suddenly stood up and walked over to her and slapped her across the face with his open palm. She screamed and jumped back, her hand pressed against her cheek. Looking up, she took in further what her father looked like. He had long ear-like appendages on both sides of his head, his head was equally split in color; one side dark blue with the other being gold. His eyes were golden-yellow with black pupils, he wore a pair of dark blue-tinted glasses, he had good keen eyesight but he wore them to shape up his appearance. His ear-like appendages were striped like a Tiger, the stripes were black on a gold base. When he opened his mouth she saw that he had sharp little canines on both the upper and lower set of teeth.

"How dare you!" Angel whispered in a low hiss.

"What was that young lady?" her father asked.

"You have no right to put your hands on me!" Angel screamed.

"Daddy you have to change me back!" Rita exclaimed, she thrust herself forward until she was at her father's feet. "I can't be away from Zeddy, he'll be wondering what's up and..."

His nostrils flaring, he bent down and grabbed Rita by her wrists and gently pulled her to her feet. She pulled her wrists from his hands then fell back down, weeping heavily and saying that she missed her husband. Angel watched the sight in front of her in stunned silence, their father was simply standing in place, not doing a thing, not trying to sooth his oldest daughter who was very upset. Looking over to the left, she saw that their brother, Rito, had decided to take a short walk away from the steps to their father's throne. A sudden sound and yell made her turn her attention back to her sister, who was holding her hand up to her cheek.

"All three of you will remain in this form until I see that you are ready for your adult selves." their father said sternly. "Lynster!"

A dark brown furred Scottish Terrier/Rat creature suddenly ran into the throne room, he was wearing a red uniform with a white apron over top, the left shoulder strap had come undone and was just flapping loosely. The fur that was around the creatures eyes and on the edge of his muzzle was gray, his nose rose gently up, it ended roundly. His eyes were bright blue, very beautiful to look at. When he reached his Master he dropped to one knee, bowing deeply.

"Yes, my Master." the creature named Lynster said.

"Take my three children to their chambers." their father ordered. "Have them all changed into proper attire that fits them for their age. They are not to leave their chambers until supper time."

"I will comply with thee wishes O' Vile one." Lynster responded.

Lynster very gently lifted Rita to her feet then turned and beckoned for Rito and Angel to follow. When he passed Angel and she didn't follow him he turned back and grabbed her arm gently in his furred hand. Angel was looking at her father, anger deep within her eyes. Lynster walked forward and wrapped his arms around the younger version of his Master's youngest daughter and gently picked her up. The Master's youngest daughter was a real beauty, he knew well that she, in her adult form, would be a knock out, a real gorgeous girl. Her long fiery red hair fell back to the middle of her back, her skin lightly tanned. She had very unique eyes; emerald-green with golden-yellow around the tiny black pupils. Of the three offspring of his Master, his youngest had inherited some of the color of his eyes.

"I will make you pay dearly for this!" Angel hissed at her father. "You watch your back from now on."

Lynster carried the younger form of his Master's youngest daughter out of the throne room quickly, behind him followed the other two children of his Master. He still heard the sobs of the oldest daughter, he knew it would be hard for the three of them but he also knew his Master well and that if he had changed them from their adult forms to a child form it had to be for a good reason. The young child in his arms didn't fight him, she did have her small hands on his but that was all. She was wearing a simple red robe with gold embroidery, it was much too big for her small body.

"I can't go up the stairs!" Rito exclaimed when Lynster finally reached the spiraling staircase that ran all the way up to the top room of his father's palace. "My legs won't carry me that far."

"You have forgotten?" Lynster asked, shocked. He turned around and looked at the young Rito in surprise. "Remember, your father had both you and your sister's child chambers on the second level. It's just a short flight of stairs, not far."

A short flight of stairs to the second level was far from the truth, Rito was near about to collapse and Rita not far behind him when Lynster finally got to the break. He allowed for the two younger formed children to rest for a few minutes before turning left. He led them down a long hallway until he reached a single metallic door with a gold R on the front. He opened the door and motioned for Rito to walk in, before he closed the door behind him he said for Rito to sit on the bed and rest, that he would be back to help him shortly.

"Not that bad," Lynster said to Rita who was now just sniffling. "you'll find you will love this form in no time."

The next door he came up to was light purple with a gold trim around it, like Rito's chamber's door it had a gold R on the front. Lynster opened the door and very gently pushed Rita inside. He had no chance to say for her to relax until he came back, she ran to the bed and flung herself on it, crying loudly. Lynster shook his head the closed the door lightly behind him.

"I think that of the three of you, you and Rita will be a bit slower in adapting to this new form." Lynster sighed. "Rito seems to be fine with the change."

"Of course, he's Rito!" Angel hissed. "He'll cry and complain at everything but will settle down quick."

Lynster carried Angel almost all the way down the hallway before stopping at a single door. The door was cherry wood, very bright red and pretty to look at, it had gold trim around it. There was no letter on the door, it was just bare. Lynster opened the door and carried her in, the room was very sparsely decorated. A single bed stood by the wall, it had blood-red and purple sheets on it and many pillows of many shapes that matched the sheets. A small bedside table stood beside the bed, on it was a single skull that was holding a candle, the candle was lit. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier of bone, the bones were holding red candles that were also lit, it was the chandelier that lit up the whole room. A dark wooden borough stood on the far right wall, it was bare on top. A rug of exquisite beauty lay beside the bed, it was gold, black and dark red in color, it looked very soft and reminded her of a braided rug. Lynster gently placed her on the edge of the bed then turned, he went to the burrow and took out a dress and some panties. When he brought them over to Angel she looked at them for a second before snatching them away.

"I shall leave you be now." Lynster said, bowing.

Angel had no choice but to change into the dress, she found that the fabric was very comfortable. The dress was one of beauty, it was two toned red, the top being dark red and the lower part being a dark pink. Once she was dressed she took the robe that she had been wearing and placed it over to the side, she knew she would need it again one day. Standing up, she went to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. Sighing deeply, she walked around the room. Just the bed, the bedside table, rug and borough, that was all that was in the room. To her, it was very empty, she felt very alone. There was a small window over by her bed so she went to it and looked out. The sky outside was purple, all purple, looming up before the planet shone three spheres; all silver except for one that had a light yellow tint to it. It was these spheres that lit up the landscape, hills of pebbles rose and fell gently, they were dwarfed by the light gray mountains that were as smooth as glass. The mountains and hills went for at least fifty or so miles before stopping before giving way to a patch of light purple and green grassland, a little town was to the far left of the grassland, the buildings of smooth milky yellow stone shone brilliantly in the sphere's rays. The palace that she was in was a tall one, the shadow that it cast on the spiraling yellow road that went around the mountain it was perched on was long and pyramid-shaped. She had seen what the outside of the palace looked like on one of her attempts to escape, it looked smaller on the outside than what it really was.

She had no idea how long she stood there looking out the window, all of a sudden she heard the doorknob jingle. Turning around, flinging her long fiery red hair back, she watched as Lynster walked into the room. He looked at her and smiled warmly, she had no idea why but she returned it, and even took a few steps forward before returning to standing in front of the window.

"It's time to take you and your siblings to the dining room for supper." he said gently. "Your father had made sure to have prepared you foods that you can eat."


	2. Chapter 2

The trip down the stairs to the dining room was a slow one, not because of Rito who was still having problems adjusting to his new child-form but because of all of them. Rita, although now calmed down, was still upset over being transformed into a child. She hung back, the last in the line. Angel led, she slowly walked down the many steps until she reached the floor of the first floor, Rito followed next five minutes later, tired as could be, with Rita following. Lynster led them all, all in a line one behind the other, from the stairs down the hallway to the dining room.

The dining room was one of immense beauty, a huge room with three chandeliers and an extremely long cherry red table sitting on accent legs in the center. There were large, beautifully painted vases in the room, each painted with cryptic and Gothic themes, all of the vases were on thick and heavy-looking shelves. Each corner had its own plant, each plant was dark green and black and, to Angel, they looked like they were alive. The leaves moved and the flower-parts swayed ever so gently. A thin shelf ran all around the room, on it was a skull of a different color that held a candle, there was about five feet of space per skull. A red carpet, very fine in quality, was underneath their feet, it ran from the entrance way of the dining room to under the table, it ended just before it reached the far wall. The chandeliers above where of exquisitely beautiful quality! The first was of golden bone that held red candles. The second was the smaller of the three, but it made up for its size with its beauty. Emerald snakes, some with ruby eyes and others with gold eyes, crisscrossed all about, each snake twirled up with its mouth open, in each mouth it held a candle that glowed brilliantly. The third chandelier was enormous! Bone of silver and gold mingled with snake of pure white with onyx eyes. The snakes, like the second chandelier, twisted and twirled up, their mouths were open. Unlike the second chandelier the snake mouths held a tiny aqua colored skull that held up candles with aqua blue sticks. The room was very tended to, Angel could see that clearly. Not a speck of dust hung anywhere, everything was dusted and shined up. The spider webs that were in the corners hung down, they looked a part of the room with their delicate silk-like appearances. There were paintings on the wall and other artwork, including banners of dark red and gold.

"I am pleased to see that you are all calm." they all heard.

Two white pillars, the spirals painted blood-red, stood against the wall, they marked a doorway from where their father walked through. Angel wasted no time in curling her upper lip, Rito had stepped out of the line and was walking towards the table, Rita followed him slowly. Feeling hands on her back, Angel turned around. Lynster, standing behind her smiling gently, motioned for her to follow her two siblings. Rolling her eyes, sighing, she did so. Her father pulled a large chair that had gold cushions, beads of red ran around the edge of his chair and a strand of silver ran down each of the four spiral legs. The arms of his chair ended in shake heads that had silver fangs and eyes. Looking from the corner of her eye, she saw that directly across from her father was another chair that was identical to the one he was sitting in. Smaller chairs ran along the table on boths sides, they looked like the typical basic chairs to the naked eye but they had dark blue cushions, the rest of the chair was painted gold. Her sister and brother had pulled out and sat in two of these chairs, they had seated themselves beside their father on his right side, Angel attempted to take a seat far from them but Lynster prevented her from doing so. He led her, gently by the hand, to a chair that sat directly in front of and beside from her father. When she was lifted and placed in the chair she found that the cushion was filled with very soft feathers.

A bell suddenly rang and she heard clanging, turning her head she saw a pig-like monster wearing a red uniform with a food-covered apron tied over top of it walk in. In front of him he pushed a long cart of shiny silver that was covered in trays and dishes. When he reached the table he set the bigger trays and dishes that were on the top deck of the cart down first, next he picked up and placed the medium and smaller trays and dishes. When he had finished placing all of the dishes and trays he bowed low, not making a sound, then turned and went the way he had come in. Hearing a throat clearing, Angel turned to see her father lifting the tops of the dishes and trays. The bigger trays and dishes had food of extreme horror to her; horribly burnt pigs legs, pigs feet, mutton joints and what looked like a snake covered in disgusting white sauce were in the bigger dishes and trays while in the smaller of the bigger trays and dishes there was eyeball soup, a mushy brain-like substance, wriggling and still very alive bugs covered in a black gravy and steaming insects on sticks. Rita and Rito dug in fast, filling their plates with their first, and Angel guessed many, course meal.

Rita wasn't left alone in staring, although she wasn't staring at the food but her sister sitting across from her. She took from a few of the trays and dishes with one eye slightly raised. Her father was lifting the tops off of the smaller dishes and trays now, items she had never seen before met her eyes. She saw finely cooked meats, slopped in some sort of red sauce, and bowls of some sort of thin watery substance. A dish of some sort of white puffy substance was what her sister was reaching for now, beside it a brown thin substance and in the bowl beside it steaming green sticks. As if the sight of these things was bad, the worse thing about them was the smell. It made her nose want to curl up inside her face.

While Rita was disgusted with the foods that their father had exposed, Angel was delighted. She was reminded of her great hunger. A tray of ribs, slopped with BBQ sauce, BBQ chicken and a Salmon were the main course with the sides in the bowls consisting of green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy, there was also a dish of sauce for the fish which she liked seeing. Very evident of her siblings eyes on her, and their disgust, she dug in. Her siblings must have known that she was trying to disgust them because they did the same. While their father sat enjoying his meal they were going from one to another dish, trying to outdo the other. Their father thought nothing of it, he just ate his meal in silence. When the main course was over the pig-chef came and took away the dishes.

"Dessert in ten my liege." the chef said, bowing low.

"Good good," their father replied. "enough time for me to talk some things over with my children."

The pig-chef left in a hurry, but not before bowing low. The chef, to Angel, was a horribly ugly creature! He had a set of sharp, pointy teeth set inside a small snout. His black cloven hooves were chipped in places, the short tuft of hair on his head was uncombed as was the tuft of hair that was on his chin. The chef's skin was very shiny and had a look of sliminess to it, his tail was nothing but a tiny knob on his body, nothing like the traditional pig tail that she knew on Earth.

"I see that you enjoyed the meal my young daughter." she heard her father say to her.

"Yeah very good," Angel said, she looked at her father from the corner of her eye distrustfully. "only reason I ate was because I am famished."

"Behave your tongue child." her father said sternly. "How about you two? Enjoy your meal?"

"Yes dad." Rita and Rito said in unison.

"Good, very glad." their father replied.

"Course it would have been better had I not been forced to look at a hideous brat the whole time." Rita said, she smiled evilly at her sister sitting across from her.

"Psssshah!" Angel huffed. "And I suppose you had a better time with the scent of that creature beside you the whole time?"

"Children." their father sighed loudly.

"Your ugliness pre-dates you," Rita shot back. "as much as he smells you're twice as ugly."

"Really? Back on Earth I had the men swooning whenever I walked the sidewalks." Angel said with a slightly high, squeaky voice. "But I guess you won't ever know that feeling because you're looks aren't nearly as nice."

"Children!" their father said again, a bit of anger seeping into his voice.

"I did have the men swoon over me," Rita growled. "you just weren't there to see it. I had so many men after me daddy here had to have a bodyguard ordered for me."

"Yes, I bet it was the bodyguard that kept them men from you." Angel laughed.

Lynster came in just in time to see and hear the vocal fighting, he stood still, his eyes locked on one person. The children's father, Master Vile was his name, was sitting at his place at the table with one of his hands up on his head, his fingers pressed against his large, bulky brows. Lynster wasn't the only one listening in and keeping his eyes on Master Vile. The pig-chef and Finster, Lynster's twin brother, were nearby too. They were all waiting on the moment when their Master would explode.

"Well at least we had the proper education." Rito said, snickering. "you only had a hundred years worth."

"I had enough of an education to put you out of commission on Earth." Angel replied. "Or did you forget that I beat you and that golden-winged freak of a friend of yours."

"Only reason you got the upper hand was because I didn't want to hurt you." Rito sighed. "Course, all I'd need to do is look at your face to be hurt. Your looks are enough to hurt a cockroach."

"Look who's talking Bone Boy." Angel laughed. "I'd bet the dogs would win if you found yourself amongst a pack of them."

"Who you calling..." Rito started to say back.

"Children!"

Master Vile, along with yelling the world children, had slammed his fisted hand down on the table. All three children had jumped up in shock, Angel was the first to recover. She looked at her two siblings and sneered. Master Vile took a few moments to get his mind together before pushing his chair forward and standing. Rita and Rito looked up at their father while Angel just leaned back in her chair.

"I have heard just about enough from you three." their father said. "All of you, up to your rooms. No dessert for tonight."

The three children slid from their seats, Rita and Rito sighing from disappointment from the missed dessert. Angel followed behind her two older siblings, her mind asking her why she had allowed for it to go that far and why she hadn't attempted to transform and get away or start a fight so that, in the commotion that followed, she could find a way of escaping. Earlier her father had said he was going to set a spell on his palace to prevent her from transforming, she had no idea if she could transform now in her current form or not. She made a plan that later on that night she was see if she could. So deep in thought, Angel never noticed that her siblings had stopped in front of the spiraling staircase that went up the entire length of their father's palace. She walked right into them.

"See what you do!" Rita whispered.

"I was looking forward to dessert," Rito said. "thanks a lot!"

"Just stay away from us," Rita said, stepping closer. "if you know what's good for you that is."

"Oh look at me," Angel replied, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered some. "I'm shivering and shaking in my little five-year old body."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel found it very hard to stay up, her eyelids fought her to drop fully. When she had walked into the chamber that was hers she had told herself that she was going to stay up all night long and try out every transformation she had to see if they worked. She had started as soon as her father had gone to sleep, which was easy to discover as he had walked into her room to wish her a good night and to see if she was in bed. When she had walked into her room she had found a small box with a dark purple ribbon on it from her father with a note attached that had read that 'although with your behavior as of recent you don't deserve it, here's a gift from me to you'. She had found, upon opening the box, that it had contained a light purple gown of fine silk, she had it on now, it wasn't helping her in fighting off sleep.

"Crane-form!" she thought.

She found herself able to transform easily, although not in the same context as when she was in her adult form. So far she had tried her horse-form and had discovered that she could transform, but not into any adult forms. Instead of transforming into a lovely fiery red mare with long flowing mane and tail she had transformed into a fuzzy dark red foal. The next forms she had tried; Rhinoceros, Lion, Cheetah, Eagle and even a turtle. Each form she changed to was as a younger variant than it should have been. The crane-form that she now changed to was not as graceful as the adult variety, if she would have been an adult she could have transformed into a graceful adult Crane, but instead she transformed into a fluffy yellow, long-legged chick with a light orange beak.

"The Dragon is a most powerful transformation," her teacher at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic had said to the class once. "you not only have to be a very powerful being to achieve the transformation, but also must have a clear track of mind and a strong body and will to perform it."

She wondered, at first, if it would be safe in her current form to try to transform into her best and most powerful form, the mighty dragon. She ran through all of the consequences of doing so, of the harm she could do to herself and of waking her father who was somewhere in the palace in his bedroom chamber snoring away loudly. At first, a pang of fear stopped her from trying, her eyelids fell and she almost fell asleep while still debating on seeing if she could transform into her dragon for or not. After much thinking and debating she finally made up her mind.

Setting her arms to her side firmly, standing at tall as she could, she thought of nothing but her dragon form. For a second, nothing happened and she thought that that was the answer, she couldn't transform, but then she got the hot feeling, it started at her feet then moved up until it enveloped her fully. Excited, but trying to keep her thoughts clear, she kept trying. Suddenly, after a few minutes of trying, she flew, screaming, from the floor up to the ceiling, striking her head on the chandelier hard. When she landed on the floor it was hard, she felt great pain in her stomach.

"That is my answer." she sighed sadly, slowly pushing herself up off of the floor. "I can transform but only into mere defenseless forms that are worth nothing in battle."

The door to her room flung back, still foggy after what had happened she barely saw the large figure of her father coming towards her, in fact her vision was so foggy and herself being so sleep deprived, she saw the dark figure as a demon, a danger to her. Sitting up on her knees, holding her hands out in front of her, she tried to hold the figure away from her, but instead she felt the figures arms wrap around her, picking her up and a low voice speaking to her.

"Child!" Master Vile said concernedly. "Child are you alright?"

Master Vile couldn't believe his eyes, he had been sleeping lightly when all of a sudden he had heard a great scream. He had bolted from his bed, grabbing his under robe and throwing that around himself, fastening the thin strings as he raced down the hallway towards his youngest daughter's bedroom chamber. When he had thrown the door open he had seen his youngest child, Angel Irene, huddled on her hands and knees on the floor. Rushing forward, dropping to his knees, he gently wrapped his young daughter up in his arms and lifted her up. His daughter pushed her hands up against him, as if trying to push him back, her eyes were but small slits.

"Child answer me!" Master Vile said, he gently shook Angel. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Say something?"

Angel shook her head, her eyes still would not open, she was barely awake. She placed her hands out in front of her, when she felt the soft fabric and warm body she slumped down. Feeling herself being shaken again, she wrapped one of her small hands around the arm of the being that had a hold of her. She leaned up against the being and was near asleep when she felt herself being picked up. When she felt the soft mattress fall under her and the sheets and blankets being pulled over her she forgot all fighting, she finally let her eyes fall fully and fell asleep.

The suddenly dark room became lit, not from the candles but from the dark curtains being drawn back. Angel moaned softly and turned to her side, she was still very sleepy. She knew not how long she lay on her side, but suddenly she felt a hand fall on her shoulder, it shook her gently. She moaned a little louder then pushed herself up, when she was fully seated upright she took her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"My child," she heard. "it is time for you to wake up."

"What?" she said, sleep heavy in her voice. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up," she heard. "actually, twenty minutes past time for you to get up."

"Who are you?" she asked, her vision was very foggy.

"Angel sweetie," she heard the voice say. "you should know your father's voice by now."

Angel, at the moment, didn't care who it was that had wakened her, all she wanted to do was sleep some more. She felt the blankets and sheets being pulled back then she felt her father's arms wrapping around her, picking her up off of the bed. She struggled hard to wake up, she shook her head hard a few times. She had no idea what her father was putting on her, but she knew it was comfortable.

"You gave me such a fright last night, Angel." her father said to her gently. "I came in here to find you on the floor. Must have had a bad dream and rolled clean off of your bed."

Angel felt herself being carried over someplace, she was placed in a small stool then left alone for a few minutes. She heard her father place a heavy dish in front of her then she felt his hand that had gently been placed on her shoulder. A few seconds later, she was suddenly thrown into being fully awake. Her eyes opened fully, her vision cleared completely, she saw that her father had placed her on a red cushioned stool that was in front of a mirrored vanity. The vanity had not been there the day before so she figured that he had had it moved in while she was sleeping. Sitting on the vanity was a pure white dish that had water in it that swished lightly. Angel knew well what had happened, she didn't need to bring her hand to her face to find that it was wet. Her father had dampened a cloth in the water then had wiped her face with it, the water he had used was ice-cold.

"Awake now dear?" her father asked her. "Or do I need to wipe your face again to help wake you some more?"

"I'm awake." Angel replied, she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'm awake."

"Do you feel alright?" her father asked. "You screamed last night and when I came in to see if you were alright I found you on the floor. What happened? Bad dream?"

Angel's mind flooded, she remembered the night before, her attempts to transform only to find that, although she could, she could only transform into forms of the young variety. The last transformation she had tried to do was that of her dragon form and she had failed, miserably and painfully. She also remembered that her father, who was in the same room with her, was the cause for her not being able to transform into any adult forms.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream." she replied. "I dreamed that my father transformed me into a child so he could use me to get two crystals."

"Sounds like a horrible dream, my child." her father replied. "Only a dream though, nothing more."

"Oh but the dream was not a dream." Angel said, she swung herself around quickly in the stool and faced her father fully. "My dream was real. It's an unending dream, one that is happening right now."

"Angel that is enough." her father sighed. "Lets try to be good today and start fresh."

"You're enough to last me a lifetime." Angel yelled. "I wish you and I never met!"

Master Vile turned and faced his daughter, pain was very evident in his face from her words. He walked forward and stood over his young daughter, she looked up at him angrily. After a short while of quiet between them he turned and left the room. He left the door open behind him. Angel stood up and walked around her bedroom chamber for the first time that day. Her father had obviously added a few things to it. Besides the vanity with the mirror attached to it there was a large oval mirror and a changing curtain in the room, there was a red box with gold edges that sat at the foot of her bed and an oddly shaped shelf with a few books on it stood over by the wall. The shelf leaned over, almost looked like it was going to fall over, and was dark metal. When she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that she was wearing a long, floor touching, gown that was all one color; light purple, when she lifted the gown up slightly she saw that she was wearing matching purple slip-on shoes. Turning around fully once, she also saw that there was a large Cherry red wooden jewelry armoire beside the vanity. She couldn't remember if it had been there or not when she had been awoken fully. She contemplated walking forward to check out the armoire when, suddenly, she heard tapping on the door.

"My Princess..." Lynster said, bowing low. "breakfast is ready, everyone is there except for you."


	4. Chapter 4

It might have been nice and bright and sunny out when she woke up, but just as she had sat down at the table with her ill-wanted family the sky had opened. As it had turned out, she and her siblings had been given pancakes for breakfast; regular for Angel with syrup and bug filled for her two siblings, Rita and Rito. Their father, Master Vile, as it had so surprised Angel, had cooked their breakfast himself, and had even cooked for himself a large egg over easy with plenty of maggots covering it. She had found that her father was an excellent cook, the pancakes had nearly melted in her mouth with the first mouthful. After breakfast though, the trouble began. Master Vile had led his three children to, what he called, an auxiliary Throne Chamber which also doubled up as a play chamber for them. Her two siblings had gone off in front of her and had grabbed and started playing with some odd-looking toys half-heartily while Angel had gone off by herself.

"So you figured out you cannot transform into adult forms, big deal!" her mind told her. "Quit moping and crying about it, try your other abilities. Try to make some magic and do some charms."

Looking around from her hiding place behind a large box, she saw that her father was seated in a gold painted deep purple cushioned chair, his scepter was off to the side in a handle. He didn't seem to notice that she was missing so she turned back around and held her hand out. At first, nothing happened, then she saw smoke billow up from her palm followed by a small flame. Extremely happy now, she tried her air-creating power. At first, nothing happened then she felt a wisp of air flow up into her face. Now, she was extremely happy so she jumped up and started to walk off.

"Young lady," she heard her father call to her. "where are you going?"

Angel stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, she had forgotten totally that her father was in the room. Although he was still sitting in his chair he was now sitting upright with his hands pressed hard against the arms, he looked about ready to get up. Rita and Rito, who had been playing chess on a Gothic chess set were looking up at her, Rita had a smirk on her face and a suspicious twinkle in one of her brown eyes.

"To the bathroom." Angel said, thinking quickly.

"Alrighty then." her father said, he relaxed back in his chair. "Just as long as I know where you are."

Angel left the auxiliary Throne Room quickly, she ran into the bathroom quickly and turned on the faucet. Holding her hand out in front of her, she slowed her breathing and concentrated. At first the water that was flowing from the faucet did nothing, then a small stream flowed out to her hand. Moving away from the faucet and the sink that was under it, Angel carried the stream of water in her hands, made it flow back and forth then made it go around her in a complete circle. When she was done with that she stopped and, again concentrating as best she could, she attempted to make the stream of water between her hands turn into ice. At first the water did nothing, then it slowly turned into an icicle.

"Well, I'll be." Angel thought to herself. "No need to try my Earth power, I know I can use that as well. Now to see if I can somehow do something with these powers to make myself adult."

Angel didn't know where the library was, but she knew she had no intention of going back to the full filled, drabby auxiliary Throne Room. She walked the hallway, opening each and every door and peering inside for just a second before walking on. When she turned a corner she saw a set of tall, double doors. She had a feeling that that was what she was looking for so she bypassed all the other doors that led to other rooms and went right to the tall, double doors. When she reached the doors she found herself too short to reach the doorknob so she pushed against one of the doors with all of her might until, finally, it creaked open enough for her to slide in.

"Now this is a library!" she exclaimed out loud.

Books as far as her eye could see, all around the room on the walls was a built-in bookshelf that carried many books, their was a staircase that went up to a second level where more books on built-in bookshelves lined the wall all around. There were also many bookshelves on the dark red carpet, each shelf had a number or a letter on it while. There was an oval table, again with a gold V on the top, in one corner with a gold painted red cushioned chair near it and to the far side of the room was a long table with two silver painted chairs with dark blue cushions, a candelabra sat on the longer table with yellow sticked candles in the bases. A chandelier of gold painted bone that held silver sticked candles hung from the ceiling. Feeling that she should go up to the second level of the library she walked forward, she took each of the steps with careful steps, the stairs were silver painted, there was a carpet that ran up the stairs, it had red stripes on a black base. When she reached the second level of the library she stopped dead in her tracks, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ya made it easy on me old man." she said happily.

While the shelves that were built into the wall and the shelves on the carpet had been labeled with a letter or a number, the shelves that were built into the wall that ran all around the room were labeled with a word. The set of shelves that were in front of her were labeled Magic while the section beside it that went about twenty or so feet was labeled Spells and the section beyond it was labeled Charms. Seeing that she wanted a book for charms she went to the third section first. She walked along the section for a while until she came to a book titled "Transformations". Very slowly and carefully, she pulled it from its spot and walked on, before she left the second level of the library she also found a book on perfecting charms and spells, she took that with her as well and for the hell of it, when she went past the Potions section of the second level of the library she picked up a book titled Advanced Potion Making. She walked out of the library with each book held out in her hands, seeing that since she hadn't heard anything from her father since her leaving the auxiliary Throne Room she decided to head up to her bedroom chamber and hide the books.

"One of these books should have the answer that I seek." she said to herself.

Climbing the spiraling staircase that wound itself all the way up her father's palace was difficult, the books seemed to get heavier with each step. By the time that she reached the ledge from where the second floor that her, and her siblings, bedroom chambers were on she was drenched in sweat. Turning quickly and skip-running, she hoped that she had enough to time hide the books then get back down to the first floor before she was missed. When she reached her bedroom chamber's door she flung it open and raced in. She wasted no time in throwing the bed skirt that was around her box spring, she slid all three books under her bed then quickly ran out of her room, closing the door behind her. She ran as fast as her legs could go down the second floor of her father's palace that her and her siblings bedroom chambers were on then descended the stairs, she nearly tripped twice she was going so fast. When she reached the first floor she heard her name being echoed down the hallway.

"Angel!" the low voice of her father yelled.

Angel thought fast, seeing that she was right sweated and that some of the sweat had forged a path down alongside her nose, making it look like she had been crying, she ran down the hallway towards her father. She figured that she'd be better off on her best behavior now, otherwise her father would find out what she had up her sleeve and she would be in big trouble. After she turned a corner she looked right and saw the back of her black-robed father, he was pointing a finger at someone she couldn't see. Gulping hard, not believing what she was about to do but doing so anyway, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around her father tightly then buried her face in his robes.

"Angel!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I... I got lost." Angel lied, she buried her head deeper in her father's robes.

"Lost?" Master Vile repeated. "How did you... Wha..."

Master Vile turned slightly and placed his hand on Angel's shoulder, he let it lie there for a few seconds before moving it to under her chin where he gently pulled her face up. He saw the sweat and the marks along the sides of his young daugher's nose and softened up a little. Patting Angel on the shoulder with one hand, he wrapped his other arm around her and gently led her back to the auxiliary Throne Room. Angel turned her head enough to see who her father had been speaking to before. It was Finster, Lynster's twin brother. Finster and Lynster looked very much that same except that Finster had white fur and his nose turned up sharply, its end looked similar to a horn. Finster was wearing a white one suit with a blue apron over top of it, the left strap had come undone and was flapping loosely, as had the apron's chest pouch. Angel saw that Finster had a small tool set in his chest pocket; she saw chisels and a air of scissors along with some small screw drivers. He wore a blue headband, his white furred ears reminded her of elf ears, only they were longer, so much longer that they curled slightly on the tips. Unlike his brother, who did not wear glasses, he had a pair of reading glasses on.

"I don't want you going anywhere without me or Finster or Lynster okay." Master Vile said gently. "That way you won't get lost again and I know where you are."

The next few hours went by so slow for Angel, she thought that the time that her father would send her to bed would never come. She had no choice in those hours to act her best towards her father, to kiss-up to him as much as possible so that he wouldn't get suspicious about her. As it turned out, Master Vile had been thrilled about the change in her attitude. Although she hadn't gone off to play with her siblings like her father had told her many times to do, he had said many times that he was happy to see that she wasn't attacking anyone and was behaving herself.

"Keep being good and I might take you, Rita and Rito into town in the next few days." her father had said once. "Your father's carriage is big enough to accommodate all of us."

Lunch came and went, Master Vile had cooked for them again, it had been a small meal but a meal that had further impressed Angel in her father's culinary skills. After lunch she and her siblings had been ushered to the auxiliary Throne Room for a short nap, she had fought for sleep hard and it had never came. When nap time was over she had gone over to, boringly, play with a few odd toys in a box. She had done just about everything to make the time go by faster; played with the odd toys that her father had provided for her and her siblings, drawn some and had gone off by herself to practice her supper came she was almost unable to keep her excitement to herself, it was almost time for bed. The pig-chef had made the exact same items from previous night's supper, she had eaten almost in earnest hoping to make the time go faster. Again, like the night before, she and her siblings had started up a fight and had been told that dessert wasn't going to happen. Rito had been angered by this, Rita had shoved her chair from the table and walked off in a huff. Angel, though, was glad for the altercation; it gave her a chance to be herself rather than the kiss-up that she had been acting all day. She had gone off to her bedroom chamber after supper and had pulled out from under the bed one of the books. She had found, nearly to her horror, that two were not what she wanted. She was about to give up reading for the night and slide the books back under her bed when her eye lit up on the book titled Advanced Potion Making.

"Transformations are most powerful magic utilized by powerful beings, whether for good or evil purposes. Each transformation is important for any cause. If a charm or spell is used to make a transformation permanent, or near so, for any long duration of time without the other parties permission this potion will make the charm or spell obsolete."

Angel read each and every ingredient for the potion, it wasn't an easy one to make and she hoped that her father, or that pig-chef that worked in the kitchen, had them all. It wasn't a long list, only consisted of six or seven ingredients, but she could tell that the small number of ingredients was the reason for it being called an advanced potion.

"A 1/2 cup of maggots

Tsp of butter or margarine

Glass of water, boiling preferred

1/2 Tsp of Egrits dust

Tsp of bats drool

and the last ingredient; the tail of a hog"

The instructions called for her to have a large bowl and a small liquid sample of the spell or charm user and to mix all ingredients until the mixture reached a bright green color and thin texture. With all of that in mind, she had closed the book and slid it back under her bed. She wondered how she was going to get a small liquid sample of her father, the only thing she could think of was getting some of his blood but that would be tricky. She was deep in though about how she was going to get a blood sample from her father when, all of a sudden, the door to her bedroom chamber opened.

"Time for bed Angel." her father said.

Angel allowed for her father to dress her in her silk gown and put her in bed, she playfully swatted at his ear-like appendages and made him laugh a few times. In all, her father's visit took ten minutes. Once he was out of her room and once she couldn't hear his footsteps going down the hallway she got up from bed, made it look like she was still in it by stuffing some of the pillows under the covers then re-dressed herself in the clothes she had been wearing previously. Once dressed, she stood up straight and cleared her thoughts. One second she was a five-year old child and the next a small four-week old mouse. Not wasting any time, knowing she was already on borrowed time because of her small body's metabolism, she scurried out through a small crack between the door and the wall of her bedroom chamber then ran down the hallway towards her father's bedroom chamber. When she reached the double doors that had the letter V on the front loomed up in front of her she turned left, she knew that there was a grating in the wall that she could crawl in, when she found it she slipped inside then traveled through the duct until she found another grating from which she could look down into her father's bedroom chamber from. Her father must have been one for early sleeping, because he had already removed his black robe, shoulder guards and breast-plate, shiny black shoes and thin socks. He was sitting on a gold painted chair that had a red cushion taking the rings off of his ear-like appendages. To Angel, it seemed like forever before he removed his tinted blue glasses and turned around, he was wearing a white robe that had strings on the front. He slowly made his way from the chair to his bed, before he lay down he blew out the candle that was held by a white skull.

"Now I wait." Angel sighed.

It did not take her father long to fall into a deep sleep, his roaring snoring reached her after five minutes. Slowly, ever so slowly, she scurried from the grate to the floor where she raced to her father's bed. Jumping, and then grabbing a hold of the sheets that were hanging down from her father's bed she climbed. When she got to the top of her father's mattress she scurried underneath the sheets until she ran into his leg. Clearing her mind, she quickly transformed herself from her mouse-form to her child form. Before she had gone to her bedroom chamber she had gone to Lynster's laboratory and had gotten a few vials and a knife.

"Sorry old man," she said. "but I am not staying this form forever."

Slowly, and carefully, Angel sliced into her father's left leg which was flesh in form, she could see from where she was at that the other leg was nothing but bone. The knife sliced in easily and her father's green colored blood started flowing. Taking one of the vials she had taken from Lynster's lab, she pressed it against the leg, collecting the blood that trickled down. Thinking that it was a good idea to get more than one vial of her father's blood she repeated the collection four more times, the fourth vial was much bigger than the others and took more time to fill. When all vials were full, she placed them in a pen holder book before transforming back into her mouse-form.

"Off to the kitchen and then the laboratory." she said happily.

She found very quickly that her father's palace at night was pitch black, no torches were on and the candles were not lit. To her, Master Vile's palace was even more evil at night than it was when the suns were up. She slowly walked the hallways in her mouse-form, pressing herself up against the wall as much as she could, when she reached the staircase she decided that instead of going down the steps she would slide down the railing. It proved to be a good choice, it was a quick way down to the first floor and fun as well. When she was on the first floor she scurried along towards the dining room. She followed the red rug that went all along the floors of the palace until she finally reached the twin pillars that marked the dining rooms exit and the kitchen's entrance. She quickly transformed from her mouse-form to her child-form and, not wasting any time, she held her hand out, her small palm up towards the ceiling, and let a small flame light up.

The kitchen was just as big, if not bigger, as the dining room. While it lacked all the art work and decorations that the dining room had, it had many islands, counter tops and cabinets, all painted silver and blood-red. Angel walked over to the section where she figured ingredients would be, stretching as far as she could she opened the cabinet door to see nothing but plates, dishes and trays. Sighing, she turned around, not bothering to close the cabinet, and went to the other side of the kitchen. Stretching far, she wrapped her small hand around the cabinets handle and pulled hard. The cabinet held what she was looking for. Pulling her small burlap bag around, she placed the a jar each of Bats drool, Egrits dust and Maggots in the bag before closing the cabinet and turning around, her eyes slowly adjusted to the blackness of the kitchen. Searching hard, she finally found and went to the refrigerator.

Now, she would have thought that the fridge would have been bigger than it really was, for such a big kitchen it was the smallest thing in it. Slowly swinging the doors of the refrigerator open, she reached in and grabbed six sticks of butter and stuffed them into the bag before closing the door and turning around. Before she exited the kitchen she grabbed a large bowl and a cup that had been left on the counter.

"Tail of a hog..." she thought to herself sleepily. "Now where am I to find that?"

As if in answer, she heard loud snoring coming from a small closet-like room beside the kitchen. Slowly walking to it and looking in, she saw a pig, not the pig-chef with the knob for a tail but a different one, sleeping on a simple mat. Smiling devilishly, she pushed the door open and, reaching into her bag and taking the knife out while she walked, went towards the sleeping hog. This chef looked like a close relative to the Warthog of Earth, he was black in color with tufts of dark brown hair on his head and chin, he had long tusks and sharp teeth in a medium length snout. Unlike the chef that brought the food out at meal-time, this chef had a full tail.

"Now, hold still hog." she said in a whisper. "This won't hurt none."

In one fluid motion Angel grabbed the hog's tail and sliced it off in one swipe, the hog-chef never made a sound, he just continued snoring. With the bloody tail in her hand, Angel backed off from the room. Stuffing the tail into her pants pocket, she ran from the kitchen and dining room down the hallway towards a door that she knew would take her to the outside stables. Placing her hands out in front of her, hiding a war cry, she ran into the door and made it swing open. It was a short few steps to another door than led to the stables.

"And what better place to make this potion than the stable area?" she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was still storming outside, rain came down in buckets, bolts of light purple, red and white lightning lit the sky and tremendous roars of thunder made her jump and the wind was howling. She tried her best to ignore the storm and to concentrate on the potion she was trying to make. With the large bowl placed over a ring of rocks she had found outside of the stable, she poured a few cups of water in. With her finger pointed, she made a small flicker appear on her fingertip and touched it to the straw under the bowl. When the water came to a boil she started adding the ingredients; she added two cups of maggots, and two full sticks of butter to the mixture then she poured a half cup of Egrits Dust and Bat's Drool. The last ingredient she added was the tail, she simply dropped it in. With a wooden spoon she stirred the mixture, surprisingly it was very thick in texture.

"Something missing..." she thought to herself.

Reaching into the burlap bag she took out the pen book and opened in, five vials of her father's green blood suddenly caught her attention. Four of the vials were long and thin while the fifth was in the shape of a teardrop. She grabbed all of the vials and emptied all of them into the mixture and resumed stirring. The mixture got more thick with the addition of her father's blood and she worried she had overdone it and would have to start over.

"Well if I did it wrong I can always do it over again." she thought to herself. "Plenty of night to go get the ingredients again and remember, I can transform into immature forms. You'll do it."

Angel started counting the bolts of lightning and the roars of thunder that came after, she was at fifty before sighing and looking down. She had no idea how long she had been stirring, her arms were sore and she was tired, her eyelids felt like they had ten pound weights on them. When she looked down she found that the mixture had turned a dull green. Happy now that the potion was working, she commenced stirring. She started whistling softly while counting the lightning and thunder rumbles again, she had reached thirty when a mighty thunder-clap made her jump up in surprise. Looking down, she saw that the potion was now a bright green, so bright it lit the area around her. Placing the spoon over the the side, she grabbed the side of the bowl and, despite the pain of her hand burning as the bowl was hot from the fire underneath of it, she lifted it and slowly poured in each vial a portion of the potion until there was just a small amount left in the bowl.

"Well..." she said to herself out loud. "Down the hatch you go watch out stomach here it comes."

With both hands on the bowl, one bleeding because of the heat from the bowl that had burnt through her skin, Angel downed the potion that lined the bottom of the bowl with one gulp before throwing the bowl to the side. She gagged at the taste, it was horrible. Standing tall, she started counting to ten, she counted to ten five times before finally sitting down. Sadly, very sadly, she reached into her bag and took out the Advanced Potion Making book that she had taken from her father's library.

"All that for nothing." she sighed, almost near tears. "All that work and nothing happened. Love it when a book lies."

She opened and closed the book, her sadness changed to anger. She wanted to tear the book to pieces, she couldn't believe she had used precious time to make a dub potion. With an angry sigh, she opened the book and turned to the page that she had gotten the potion from and started reading the instructions again. The weather outside of the stable seemed to of gotten worse, the wind howled a mess and tossed pebbles and debris against the stable, the rain pelted the stable's sides and roof unmercifully and lighting crackled above with thunder following on its tail.

"It depends on the body for the potion to work; after taking the potion if you have a petite body you should see effects after twenty minutes, and for larger bodies it takes longer. The longest time for this potion to take effect is an hour."

Just then, after reading that small paragraph, she felt tremors in the pit of her stomach. They got worse with every second until she had no choice but to curl up in a ball on the floor, she fought to not scream and yell for help. It seemed like forever for the tremors to stop and when they did, they were replaced with a great pain in her back which made her scream for the heavens. The thunder outside masked her screaming, as did the horses who were now snorting and screaming as if telling her to calm down and that everything would be okay. The stable, which had grown dark after she had placed the vials of the potion in her burlap bag, suddenly glowed bright gray before a ploom of smoke ran through the corridors.

Angel felt the changing, she stood up as tall as she could, her clothing stretched until they ripped into shreds. Throwing her head around, trying to rid herself of the dizziness that suddenly gripped her, she walked a few shaky steps to a horse trough and threw her head into the water, drinking in as much as she could. When she pulled her head up the dizziness had disappeared. The reflection in the water made her smile wide; no longer was she a child of five years, she was now in her true form. She was now a fully grown adult woman.

"Oh sweet sweet real me," she said, her voice no longer held that squeak of childhood in it any longer. "how I have missed you!"

She didn't mind the shreds of fabric hanging on her body, she just pulled them off and flung them to the side. Walking around in a circle, she regained strength in her legs before, just as the sky was lightening up from its dark gray with its light gray under color to a purple color, she decided to make her move to leave the planet that her father had taken her too. Walking along the corridor of the stable, she didn't stop until she reached the very last stall. Turning to her right, she looked in the stable and looked at the beautiful stallion that was in the very back. The stallion was a very nice animal; a gray sabino with pinto markings that looked like wings on his side and black hooves. The stallions nostrils were flared out and his eyes were rolling, not thinking twice about the demeanor of the horse, she slipped into the stall with a halter.

"Big guy, you're coming with me." she said to the stallion as she slipped the halter over his head. "That way, if my father catches up, I'll make a bargain with him. You for me. You're obviously a very valuable animal that he will definitely miss."

Tying a rope around her neck loosely, but leading the stallion out with her hand, Angel and the stallion left the stable for the outside. Angel walked the stallion out almost to a paddock before stopping. Throwing her head back, cackling, she changed form from her true adult form to that of the dragon. Roaring loud, she fly up into the sky, before she was a few feet from the ground she wrapped both of her hind feet around the stallion and lifted him up. The stallion screamed and thrashed his legs in the air while she flew up into the sky. Before she reached the outer ring of atmosphere to the planet she formed an energy ball around them then, stretching out fully she and the stallion shot off like a comet out of the planet and through space.

"I hope that she is alright." Tommy sighed. "It's been over a month now since he took her."

"Zordon and Alpha have searched through the galaxy for them," Kat replied. "they went as far as he could in their search but couldn't find them. They fear that he took her to the M51 Galaxy."

Tommy Oliver leaned back against his chair, Alpha had repaired their ShogunZords and had checked into the MegaZord and done repairs to it as well but as for the search for their friend who had been taken over a month ago by one of their enemies they hadn't found a thing on her. Zordon and Alpha and searched near all Galaxies, when they had tried to search the M51 Galaxy they had found a forcefield preventing them from doing so and had stopped their search knowing full well that they couldn't help her any. Looking out, he saw that near everything was back to normal. The lake was still split in half from when their friend had decided to practice her skills, and the lake was still drained but the buildings were nearly all repaired.

"Wish she was here." Kat said. "Maybe then the lake would be back to normal, I do miss going to it and swimming in the waters."

Pulling his attention away from the window, Tommy looked at his friend. Katherine Hillard, better known as Kat, was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, she had a light pink scarf around her neck. Kat's hair flowed down to her shoulders and was blonde in color, her eyes were brown. Shaking his head, Tommy turned away, he couldn't thinking about swimming in the lake at a time like this; when one of their friends was still missing and still in the hands of one of their enemies.

Katherine looked at her friend with great concern, although she was also worried about their friend she did have a feeling that she could handle herself. Tommy was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans, he had brown boots on his feet. On each wrist he had a white band, she knew well why he was concerned; Master Vile had been an extremely angry being when he had taken his daughter, so much so that he had near broken his daughter's ribs, there was no telling what he would do or could do to his youngest child.

"We just have to hope." Kat sighed. "That's all we really can..."

"Guys come quick," Billy Cranston's voice came through their morpher. "there's something entering the Earth's atmosphere."

Billy Cranston, a tall blonde haired young man with green eyes that was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes, stared up at the sky. At first, he hadn't thought much about the small dot that was hurling down towards Earth but then he had changed his mind after he had looked away and walked off a few steps before looking back up. The thing that was hurling down towards the Earth was coming closer, with every five minutes it would get closer. At the moment, the thing was near the Exosphere and would be entering the Earth's first layer of atmosphere here soon.

"Billy!" Tommy exclaimed after teleporting to Billy's side. "What is it? What..."

"Up there." Billy said, pointing up.

Kat and Tommy stared up at the sky, at first they saw nothing then they saw the bright yellow light that seemed to grow. For some reason, Tommy felt excited, after he had stared at the sky, watching the yellow ball grow in size for fifteen minutes he grabbed both of his friends and teleported quickly to the Command Center. Billy wrestled from his hold once they had reached the Command Center then turned towards the computer panels and Alpha who was running around frantically.

"Rangers!" Zordon exclaimed. "Prepare yourself, their seems to be a comet heading towards Earth, it will arrive soon."

True, she could have slowed her descent from the space so not to create such a huge wave when she and the stallion slammed into the ocean, but she had been so excited she had forgotten. As soon as she and the horse had hit the water she had transformed from her dragon-form to her true form and had swam up to the surface, the horse following her. Neither were harmed, the horse was more scared than hurt, but Angel knew she was very happy to feel the salt water around her. Grabbing a hold of the gray mane of the stallion, she floated above him until she sat on his back, once on his back she sent him towards the beach.

"Then again," she said to the horse. "if my father does not follow us, which I think he will but if he doesn't I will keep you for myself. Such a fine animal like you would do wonders to the Equine breed on Earth."

As soon as his hooves touched the sand, the stallion bolted out of the salt water. Angel clung to his back, her hands wrung around his long and heavy mane, and let him run off. The stallion was a very fast horse, seemed that his feet never touched the ground before being picked up again, his head stretched far and his long tail flowed back, swishing the air hard. Angel couldn't believe that it had taken her two days, a full two days of fast traveling, to get to her home planet. It felt like years since she had been taken from her planet, she planned on making every minute last. It seemed like forever that the salty air and the long mane slapped up against her face before the stallion underneath of her slowed up, pushing herself up from his neck, wiping her face with the back of her hand, she looked around. The stallion had galloped her right into a small green circle of grass, he was waiting for her to dismount so he could rest. She patted his neck and straightened his mane gently before, finally, dismounting. The stallion nickered then thrust his muzzle into the tall grass and grazed. Angel fell to her knees and shoved her face into the grass, taking a big whiff of the salty grass. She next rolled in the grass, letting it hit all of her naked body. When the stallion that grazed a few feet away snorted and trotted off a few feet, she looked up.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked the woman in the grass.

"Thomas?" Angel asked, she got up on her knees and looked up at the young man on the hill hard. "Thomas Oliver?"

"Yes, and you are?" Tommy responded.

Angel didn't answer, it was too much in one day for her. She had escaped from her father two days ago, crashed into the ocean sometime ago and had gotten enveloped in the sights and smells that she thought she would never see or smell again. Standing up, she ran to Tommy and flung her arms around him. Tommy gasped and, placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away gently. Standing beside him was Kat and Billy, who were just as confused about the naked woman who had ran and thrown her arms around him.

"How long have I been gone?" Angel asked.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked again.

"My pardon, must have been a long time." Angel answered. "Angel Irene, daughter of..."

"Angel!" Tommy exclaimed. "Your hair is wet and is salted up making it look orange, I should have known!"

"Where have you been?" Kat asked.

"Gamma Vile," Angel replied. "my father's home planet."

"Figured that crook took you to his home planet." Billy hissed.

"Any of you bring any clothes with you?" Angel asked, she was suddenly taken in with embarrassment over her nakedness. "Or anything I could use to cover myself?"

Angel grew tired of the extreme quiet of her three friends so she twirled around and went to the grass where she sat on her knees and made herself a grass skirt and then, balling her hands into fists, she pounded the earth and fastened herself a pair of rock cups that she punched a small hole into for a string. She slowly positioned the rock bra before tying it on, her parts now covered she turned to her still tongue-tied friends who had just stood watching her.

"Nevermind," she said annoyingly. "I got it."

"I see staying with your father hasn't changed you any." Kat said. "That's a relief."

Hearing a snort, the four turned and looked at the stallion that was cropping the grass hungrily. The stallion's body glistened in the suns rays, he was rippled in muscle from head all the way to his rear, his neck wasn't too thick, it held a head of dished profile with delicate nostrils. The stallions legs were finely made, nothing wrong in them. The tail reached down to the ground and his mane fell down to his shoulder. The color of the horse was like smoke, his head was light gray, no blaze present, the rest of the body was white, or very light gray that looked smudged, a pair of pinto markings on the side of the stallion reminded them of wings.

"Where did you get that horse?" Kat asked, amazed at the effortless movements of the steed in front of her.

"My father has a stable a few feet from his palace," Angel explained. "this stallion I decided to take with me. Call it a liability cause, if my father comes for me I'll make a bargain. Leave me alone for the horse."

"You sure your father would agree to that?" Billy asked. "He's a fine animal but do you really think your father would trade you for a horse?"

"My father keeps his horses in great comfort," Angel said, one eye on the horse that had moved off some looking for more grass to eat. "plus, Daimaou is a magnificent animal that my father probably spent years to breed."

"Dai... what?" Tommy tried to repeat the name but couldn't.

"I'll explain later." Angel sighed. "Time now for me and Daimaou here to be taken to Angel Grove for a full days rest, then I plan on seeing this Zordon-mentor of yours and Ninjor too. I have much to discuss with them."


	6. Chapter 6

Aisha still couldn't believe it that sleeping in the guest room was her friend that had disappeared near three months ago. Her parents had been at work when she had be brought to her house and, although she had acted very frustrated over the fussing over her and the fact that she was forced into wearing clothing that was very flowery and bright, she did seem happy. She had eaten heartily then had disappeared to the guest room where she was now, sleeping as soundly as she could. Aisha had found that Angel's main frustration and concern was about a horse that she had brought back, she had had to leave it with Tommy's uncle at his cabin, she knew nothing about the horse except that it was one of her father's that she had brought back as a liability. Angel had also brought with her from her father's, Master Vile's, place a burlap bag with a few books that she had started acting very possessive over.

"So this friend of yours is staying over for a few days?" her mother asked. "Did she specify how many days she would be over?"

"At most two." Aisha replied. "She's very independent."

After two days of resting up at Aisha's place, Angel felt rested and ready to move about more freely. She was glad as she was getting a bit tired of running into Aisha's parents who would ask her why she had decided to stay over. She had come up with a few lies that were part truth; that she and her father were having problems that required her to be away for a while and that the problems were more on the grounds of verbal than physical, when Aisha's mother had asked if her father had been abusing her. Aisha's parents had left early for work on the second day of her being at Aisha's house, so it was just her and Aisha at the table for breakfast.

"Right after breakfast we need to go to that mentor of yours." Angel said between mouthfuls of pancakes. "Much to tell him and probably not much time to do so."

"What happened?" Aisha asked. "When you were on Gamma Vile I mean, what happened?"

"The unusual happened." Angel snorted in disgust. "My father decided to try to get me, and later Rita and Rito, to respect him by transforming us into children."

"The idea of Rita and Rito as children..." Aisha joked, she laughed a little.

"Yeah, well Rita didn't look so bad." Angel answered. "Rito though looked so fragile and pitiful."

Aisha didn't wait for Angel to transform into her winged horse form, she grabbed her friend after breakfast and teleported to the Command Center, where to her surprise she found all of the others and Ninjor waiting. Angel shook her head, dizzy from the teleporting, then tried to shield the clothes she was wearing from the others, she was wearing a bright yellow blouse and light yellow jeans with white tennis shoes. When the giant head of their mentor, Zordon, appeared in his tube she stopped trying to hide her outfit and stepped forward, all serious.

"Exactly where is the Dacops and Zeo Crystal?" Angel asked. "I overheard my father say he found their whereabouts and was going for them."

"The Dacops Crystal?" Zordon repeated. "That's a myth, no such thing exists. As for the Zeo Crystal it is here, underneath the Command Center surrounded by good energy so powerful no evil can penetrate it."

"My father seemed rather serious when he said he was going after them," Angel replied. "must be real otherwise he wouldn't bother."

"The Dacops Crystal is known from Japanese lore that says that the Crystal was formed through celestrial waters of Mars before it turned to a desert surface planet." Zordon explained. "It was said that the crystal was so powerful it could create new worlds, water worlds. But when it was stolen from Mars the planet became a desert. Lore says that the crystal was brought here and resides in the deepest part of the ocean."

"Keep an eye out on the oceans," Angel ordered. "it won't be long before my father comes here. He'll probably try to throw two stones at once; get me then the crystal."

Tommy looked at Aisha, who was shaking her head and sighing behind Angel. Aisha was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans and brown sandals, her brown hair was braided. All around the Command Center the mood had changed from calm and curious to downright annoying, everyone didn't want to hear more. To Tommy, if Zordon had said the Dacops Crystal didn't exist it didn't exist and that Master Vile was searching for plain myth, and not to mention that he must also be pretty desperate to go after a myth. Master Vile had gotten his hands on the Zeo Crystal once and had destroyed many buildings of Angel Grove, Zordon and Alpha had made sure that he wouldn't get his hands on it again.

"How about KurukVile?" Angel pressed. "Know anything about him?"

"KurukVile?" Zordon repeated. "A legendary sorcerer and a greatly feared conqueror of worlds. Once he conquered a planet he'd take all resources from it then destroy it and all of its people. It was through KurukVile that the Daigi Galaxy went from being spiral to being a split galaxy; with near all of the planets wiped out."

"Why do you ask who KurukVile is?" Alpha-5 asked.

Angel turned slightly and looked at the mechanical helper of Zordon and the Rangers. He was a short robot, all metallic. The metal of his chest was red with a yellow lightning bolt on it, his head was like a saucer, his eyes slid from either side before touching then sliding back. His legs had plastic tubing on them, as did his arms, the tubing on his arms was dark blue almost purple while the tubing on his legs was black. Alpha was standing over to the right of one of the computer panels, his red gloved hands clamped together.

"Because he is my father's father." Angel replied. "It was through KurukVile that the name Vile became known and feared."

"Not surprised," Tommy said. "I mean, Master Vile has followed in his father's footsteps."

"My father's family started out with the name Surfiet, but after KurukVile split the Daigi Galaxy he decided he wanted the name Vile to be known far and wide. He decided to name his firstborn Vile. My father was his firstborn, Vile Vile or Master Vile."

"Okay, so exactly what are you trying to say?" Aisha asked, she stepped around from behind Angel and stared at her intently.

"Master Vile was disowned by his father after he conquered, and later ruled over, his home planet and Galaxy." Angel tried to explain the best she could. "But before the disowning his father had given him a scroll telling of the location of the Dacops Crystal. Master Vile is off to get both the Zeo and Dacops Crystals, and he intends to use me to get them."

It was silent in the Command Center for a few minutes before, finally, a roar of laughter sprang up. Angel looked from one face to the other, her shock turned to anger quickly. Before she had escaped from her father she had found, buried deep in his library, a small spiral notebook that he had written in many years before. Before she had left her father's planet she had grabbed the journal and slipped it in her burlap bag, she still had it now.

"Angel you feeling alright?" Aisha asked, she had calmed down before all the rest. "You sick or something?"

"Maybe she has Post Traumatic Stress?" Billy remarked. "Why would Master Vile be going after a myth and why would he endanger his daughter to get such a mythic powerful crystal?"

"Because with both crystals he'd be able to actually conquer the universe." Angel replied. "And gain his revenge on his father."

"You being frank or just talking from your teeth?" Adam asked. "To me, don't sound like something Master Vile would do."

Angel looked at Adam Park and scowled, Adam had cut his black hair so that it was just above his ears, he was wearing a black striped shirt and black jeans with tennis shoes, his eyes were brown. The whole group had ended their laughing and were now acting like they wanted to leave. Grunting in disgust, Angel turned around and headed to the sliding double doors, before she reached them she turned and stared at her friends.

"We'll see how many of you laugh when my father arrives looking for the Dacops Crystal in a few days." she said in disgust. "Until then, go by your merry normal lives. I'll be readying myself for my fathers arrival."

Turning around, clearing her mind as she walked, she transformed from her true form into that of a snake and slithered out of the Command Center. She found a hole and slithered through it until the hole opened to the outside, once out of the Command Center she changed forms again to that of a fiery red Raven and flew off towards Tommy's uncle's cabin, where she intended to get Daimaou and ride off out of Angel Grove towards the mountains where she could collect her thoughts, regain her energy and strength and train up some for the upcoming fight that she knew would be coming any day now.


	7. Chapter 7

"The people of Angel Grove are still trying to regain their lives after the horrible take over by the terrible monster than calls him Globber; all lines of communication have been severed, roads have been destroyed and buildings are in ruin. The Rangers had a go at the fight against the monsters and seemed to be winning when more monsters joined in the fight; including one that is now claiming ownership of the whole planet: Master Vile. The people of the city of Angel Grove are now being ushered into camps, there are many injured but luckily no deaths have been reported. The monster that calls himself Master Vile is now heading towards..."

Angel stopped listening to her portable radio, every day from when she got up to when she lay down for sleep at night she had listened to the radio, hoping to hear that everything was alright and hearing just the opposite from what she wanted to hear. Like the first time when her father had come within the Earth's orbit the planet had rattled and shook violently and had grown dark, but this time when he had actually came to the planet, near crashing into the ocean, the Earth had shaken so violently that everyone, even her, had thought it would split in half. Master Vile had unleashed a plethora on monsters on Angel Grove, as well as her brother and sister and her brother-in-law and they had just about tore the city to pieces. Yes, no deaths had been reported, but there were plenty of injured persons.

Walking over to her small mattress situated in the far corner of her cave located in Mount Whitney, Angel sighed. She had rode Diamaou into town and caught a breaking news on one of the tv's that the towns convenience store had up in the window, she would never forget the images that she had seen or the guilt she had felt in leaving Angel Grove two days before her father had arrived. She had seen her brother, Rito, direct citizens towards a camp that he said would be theirs up to their Master's decision of either letting them remain in Angel Grove or not and she had seen her father's monster army destroy the city; the destruction of the city, all its materials scattered around the roads, fires and smoke reaching up towards the Heavens and water shooting up everywhere, had effected her horribly. She had turned Diamaou around and kicked him into a fast run out of Lone Pine fast, not returning until later in the day for a small radio and some perishable foods.

"Ya leave, he enters and destroys." Angel sighed. "And now he's planning on doing more destruction."

It had been near a week and a half since she had left Angel Grove, with each passing day the destruction had grown far worse and the reports had said nothing promising. Her father, although staying mostly in his gigantic Skull Ship, had left it for the comfort of the police station where he had set up a small headquarters. A news reporter had been captured the fourth day of the invasion, no one knew of her condition. The local newspaper had also been taken over, papers of only what her father wanted printed were sent out and all of the inhabitants of the camp were required to read them. Angel had thought about going back and rescuing the people in the camps, but her instincts had told her not to. In one of the breaking news highlights on the tv in the window of the convenience store in Lone Pine she had seen the remains of one of the zords, all broken on the ground, then in another segment she had seen her group of Ranger friends huddled together in the camp, not looking afraid or hurt, they had given her the feeling of immense defeat, shame, humiliation and anger. She knew why, she had ran off and not come back to help, instead she had been practicing in the cave her magic and abilities, preparing herself for the upcoming fight when it was already in progress.

"Your powers are not strong enough," her conscience told her. "you wouldn't last one fight against any of his monsters much less your father. A few more days and you will be full strength, traveling through space for them two days drained you fully, you could barely transform when you got to Earth. As much as you're going to hate to do it; just have faith and trust that your father will not hurt the refugees!"

A neigh across the cave got her attention, the finely made head of her father's stallion, Diamaou was thrust over the thin, but strong, oak tree trunks. She had treated her father's stallion well. Had fed, watered, groomed and exercised him to perfection, his coat was shiny and to her it looked like he had more muscle. She still remembered the ride to Mount Whitney, Diamaou had been so fast, it was almost like the wing-like pinto markings on his sides had become real and he had used them, and his incredible stride, stamina and speed to get her there. She had had to rest him up when they had reached the town of Lone Pine and had had great trouble transforming into her dragon-form to pick him up so she could take him to the cave that she knew was on the mountain. Standing up, she went to the stallion. When she got to him she gently stroked his nose with one hand while untangling his long mane with the other. The stallion's liquid black eyes stared at her, they were so bright and clear, just like the man down in town that owned a small Mule station had said when she had arrived in Lone Pine, the stallion was like a painting come real.

"I wonder..." Angel thought a loud. "D... do you miss the Master? Do you miss Master Vile?"

Master Vile, her father, had spent a lot of time with his horses, that much she knew for sure from his journal. He had written a full entry on the horses, had expressed that he enjoyed spending time with them and that he wished that his children loved horses as much as he. It was obvious to her that her father didn't just have fine stock because of his wealth or needing finely bred horses because of his status as Ruler of the M51 Galaxy, he had several horses that were not as good-looking as others in his stable, but they were all treated well. Diamaou's ears swept forward then back at the sound of his true owners name, Angel figured he hadn't heard her so she said her father's name again. The great horse's ears did the same, but he looked towards the cave's opening, the great crest on his neck looking greater when he arched it and belted his clarion call.

"You've been sending them challenging whistles almost every day." Angel said, rolling her eyes. "No stallions or mares around here. Only thing that might be up here would be some of them white Rocky Mountain Goats."

Angel had been surprised at finding a small herd of Rocky Mountain Goats on Mount Whitney, to her knowledge they lived up north, far from Mount Whitney. She didn't mind having them for company, it did get rather lonely up in seclusion in the cave. Sighing, seeing nothing better to do, she grabbed the rope halter with the tied on stick for a bit and slipped it around Diamaou's head. The stallion shook his head to rid himself of the stick and when he couldn't he stamped his hooves. Angel understood fully, she wouldn't have liked having a stick pushed in her mouth either. Lowering the thin tree trunks to the ground, Angel walked towards the horse, trailing her hand over his back, before jumping up. She dangled for a few seconds before she swung her leg over his back. Her seat fully correct, she gently swung her horse towards the cave's entrance. She led him from the cave down a small path that wound around the mountain until it stopped at a steep cliff. When she reached it she transformed into her dragon-form and flew off, with the horse gently held in her taloned feet.

"Hey Carl!" a woman called. "Keeping an eye on the tv's again I see."

"As always," the man called Carl replied. "what's going on west of here is very troublesome."

"Those creatures are just a prank," the woman laughed. "you know like Orson Welles' War of the Worlds broadcast in 1938."

"If so then the people that are broadcasting this stuff are geniuses." Carl replied. "But I doubt it, costumes look too real."

The Mule that Carl led through the town tossed her head up at the sky, Carl brought his hand up and gently stroked her muzzle and calmed her. He was an aged man of sixty-six years, still going strong and not intending to stop trudging up the mountains to his small shack where he and his Mule lived. The last week he had been captivated by the tv and its constant airing of Special News segments, normally he would only come to town twice a month but this month was different. He had been in town almost every day. He wasn't the only one captivated by the segments on the news, a newcomer to the town that went by the name of Ayla was also a regular in front of the shop. In fact, he could see her coming in now, the stallion that she rode trotting proudly with his tail held up and his neck arched.

"Ayla," Carl said once the woman came within distance of him. "nice seeing you again."

"Hello Carl." Angel responded, she dismounted and tied her horse to a hitching post. "Anything on the news?"

"Been quiet all the while I been here." Carl replied. "Not a word on the happenings west of here."

Carl looked at the woman with his blue eyes, she was a beautiful one, one he had never seen before. She wasn't very tall, maybe around five foot six inches, but she was petite with large breasts and a small rear end. Her hair was long, went down past her shoulders, and was fiery red in color, it looked like she was missing a few strands here and there in the front, top and back as if she had had some of it ripped out. Her eyes were emerald-green, very pretty to look at, her black pupils were small and around them was a ring of yellow-gold, she had small pinpoints of light in her eyes that twinkled. Her face was circular, she had a small rounded chin. The woman was wearing a two-tone red shirt and blue jeans, the shirt was open in front, the top of her breasts were exposed.

"You two act like..." the woman started to say.

The screen on the tv fizzled with static electricity then went dark, Carl looked down at the ground before turning around, grabbing his Mule's rope. He was just walking off when the screen came back on. The creature on the television set was not like anything that either he or the woman had ever seen. The creature's face looked human, but his mouth was open in a big grin, it was open so big that they could see that he had two fangs on both sets of teeth. One side of his face was blue while the other was gold, on either side of his head was a pair of appendages. The only thing they could see of the creature was his face, the appendages and a small bit of his shoulders. That was all. When the being opened his eyes Carl shook his head in shock, the beings eyes were golden-yellow with tiny black pupils, the eyes were behind a pair of blue-tinted glasses. His nose was small with a sharp point on the end, the nostrils were flared. The appendages on either side of his head were striped like a Tiger's; the stripes were black while the base color was gold. The creature had on a pair of shoulder guards that were dark blue in color with gold plating, a pair of snake heads were close to the creatures chin and, to Carl, it looked like they were living. To him, the snake heads seemed to be nipping at the chin gently, one of the snake heads was blue while the other was gold.

"Nice costume!" the woman exclaimed. "But someone needs to tell that person it is not October yet."

"Good afternoon humans," the being on the tv said. "my name is Master Vile, your new ruler. As I speak my army is heading towards the Midwest, slowly taking the resistance down. I understand that this is a hard time for you puny humans and I do hope that it settles down fast so that you can continue your pathetic lives. When my army reaches the far east we will take over the European continents, we are trying to make this a smooth transition with as few casualties as possible."

While the woman was joking about the creature on the tv, Angel and Carl stared and listened; each for their different reasons. Carl was intrigued, while Angel was concerned, frightened of what would happen next. Her father had said that he was, indeed, taking over the planet, and that he was trying to create as few casualties, that much made her a bit relieved, but the showing of almost all of California, all of Oregon, Washington and their neighboring states; Idaho, Nevada, Utah, Arizona, Wyoming and Montana being a complete mess. Buildings were destroyed, camps were set up where people walked about miserably and throngs of military officials ran frantically about, being rounded up and escorted to their own camps. The skies of these states were so full of smoke, debris fell all over and flags of her father's insignia hung everywhere.

"I, Master Vile, am willing to comply with all wishes of the beings on this puny planet. I intend to not destroy this planet." her father was saying. "All inhabitants will be required to take a short class on their new leader, me, soon after the full take over and repairs to your villages and cities will be made as soon as any resistance has ended. I do ask of you humans one thing. I am in looking for a being on this world. My daughter."

"This program needs to be give a blue ribbon," the woman said, rolling her eyes. "best effect I have ever seen."

"My daughter is roughly two hundred years old with fiery red hair." her father was saying. "Her eyes are emerald-green with golden-yellow that she had inherited from me, her father, around her pupils. She is about five foot six inches tall. If such a human is seen please have her escorted to a nearby police station and locked up then report directly to me, Master Vile, on her whereabouts. I will collect her soon after being told of where she is."

"Great!" Angel thought frantically. "He gave a description now I have to run from this town!"

"She had a stallion with her." her father continued his description. "A tall stallion. Gray sabino in color with pinto markings like wings on both sides. The animal is very valuable, extremely fast, if such an animal is seen I ask you to pen him up and report to me. Keep an eye out, for if the stallion is seen my daughter will probably not be far from him."

"The captives!" Angel thought frantically. "What of the captive news reporter, is she okay?"

"All people in the camps are being treated acceptively, and the few captive men and women have been released." her father said, as if he had read her question. "All except one. The one behind the camera. None of the captives have been harmed. This one captive is to remain here until I get my daughter. So if my daughter is watching this broadcast please note; you are keeping an innocent in captivity with your persistence of disrespect towards me. This is all for my one broadcast, if I have not seen or heard any reports of my daughter in a week I will make another."

As if on que, the people of Lone Pine turned on her, all except two. People ran forward, screaming and calling and pointing at her. Angel screamed in horror and quickly mounted Diamaou but before she could turn there was a tight circle around her and her horse. She kicked out, punched and tried to push her horse through the circle only to feel a pair of hands wrap around her and yank her from the back of Diamaou. She lost consciousness then, everything went black and everything went silent.

Being treated acceptively was a far cry for Cindy Blake, the news reported for Channel 12. She had been captured the first day of the attack and placed in a cell in the prison along with five other reporters and a group of newspaper writers. The newspaper writers had been released following day four of the attack and had been ordered to write papers on only what the Master approved of; most of what had happened during the attack, praise for his son and daughter who had participated in the fight and a tiny bit of praise for his son-in-law. A majority of the paper was to be written on the conditions currently going on in the city, the broken and destroyed buildings and the conditions in the large refugee camp. As for her, it had been decided to use her as the bait for the Master's daughter, and as a pleasure slave for the Master. She had cuts and bruises on her arms, legs and face from being beaten during the rapes and had been whipped for not complying with his orders.

"And cut!" the skeleton-monster beside her said. "Good broadcast pop!"

"That will surely get Angel out into the open and out of hiding!" the woman on her other side said.

Cathy lowered her eyes, as custom of her now when her Master stood. She had been told that as soon as his daughter had been found she would be released and that the only reason why she was being treated the way she was was because Master Vile was in an extreme temper, he was over furious with his youngest daughters escape and was plain taking his rage out on the planet, and her. In her mind, she just hoped that Master Vile's daughter stayed low, she had heard the plans for her; that she was going to be disciplined so she wouldn't be able to walk or put a shirt on without extreme pain for a year. Feeling her Master's shadow fall over her, she looked up quickly before letting her eyes fall again. Master Vile was directly in front of her, looking down at her menacingly.

"Take the reporter to her cell." Master Vile ordered. "Until my daughter is found she is to remain in her cell untouched; by everyone. That clear?"

"Crystal pop!" Rito said loudly. "Get going reporter chick!"


	8. Chapter 8

Angel had no idea how long she was out, all she knew was that when she woke she found herself on a bed in a small shack. She had walked around, looking everything from top to bottom, then had realized that she was without her horse and then had remembered all that had happened after her father's broadcast. She was furious with her father now, the floor was dirt and she'd kick at in from time to time but she wouldn't attack anything in the shack as the shack and its items weren't hers. The sky outside was dark, the sun had set and the stars were out, thousands upon thousands glittered above, the moon was large and beautiful and sent a shine of light down that lit near everything. It was through the moon that she had seen Diamaou, and another Equine, in a pen. She had tried to get out of the shack to get to her horse and ride off but had found the outside locked.

"Hey!" she cried out. "Anyone out there! Let me out!"

A shadow moved, she saw from the cracks of the shack a person walk around until he, or she, stopped in front of the door. She heard keys jingling and the lock being fumbled around then she heard it fall to the ground. When the door was swung open she ran out, intending to escape, but instead a pair of strong, heavy hands wrapped around her, preventing her from escape. The person carried her back inside the shack and closed the door behind him. She knew, from the strength of the hands and the body against her, that her captor was a male.

"Take your hands off of me!" she screamed in the man's ear.

"Calm yourself, Ayla." the man replied, he gently placed her down on the bed. "You are safe here."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

A bright light was suddenly turned on, Angel had to shield her eyes for a few seconds before her vision cleared. Standing in front of her, in overalls with a red checkered long sleeve shirt underneath and black boots on his feet, was Carl. Angel sighed in relief, the old man in front of her was a kind one, she knew that by how he treated his Mule, Sandy Lou.

"Where am I?" Angel asked.

"You're in my shack on the mountain." Carl answered.

Turning around, Carl went to the old wood stove that was graying on the top and readied a cup of coffee. He had had a hard time getting Angel, or Ayla as he prefered to call her, to his shack. He had grabbed her by her shoulders and hoisted her up on Sandy Lou before mounting her horse and bolting off. The people of Lone Pine were frantically looking for her, a beacon had been sent to that creature who had made his broadcast earlier and he was sure he was on his way. Angel had fought him in her unconscious state up the mountain and had transformed twice, both times into animals that were small. But he had been able to keep his grip on her. When he had gotten to his shack he had quickly placed her inside then had locked the door and sat down near the paddock with his gun.

"Your father won't find you here." Carl said to Angel gently. "You are miles from Lone Pine."

"Don't matter, Master Vile will find me." Angel replied with a sigh. "I was a fool to escape from his planet."

"Not really." Carl said, he turned around and pushed a cup of coffee in Angel's hands.

"Really." Angel said, a bit annoyed. "If I would have stayed my father wouldn't..."

"He would have come regardless of your leaving." Carl replied.

Angel sipped the coffee slowly, she kept her eyes and her ears tuned in on Carl as he spoke. Carl told her how, when he was fourteen years old, he had run off from home after a fight with his father. He had traveled to California and stayed there for near twenty years, but all the while his father searched and hoped. One day, when he was in his forties, he had had a visitor, his father, come by. His father had been near tears when he and seen his son and had apologized and they had had a great relationship afterwards. Although Angel enjoyed the story, to her it wasn't anywhere near what she was going through.

"What's going on with me is no where near what happened with you and your father." she said. "My father never knew I existed until he found a document at his old school with my name on it. The only reason he wants me is to get this crystal that is down deep in the ocean somewhere. He's evil and he wants me to be too."

"I am sure that he would understand if you told him you didn't want to get the crystal or be evil." Carl replied.

"No, he wouldn't." Angel hissed. "Being evil is all he knows and all he wants. He even raised my two siblings to embrace the ways of evil."

"He also gave them their choice." Carl replied. "I am sure."

Angel looked up, she had acted friendly towards the elderly man in front of her for half of a week now, he had given her no reason to be suspicious like he was now. With one eye on the man's back, she took another sip from the cup of coffee before setting it to the side. With a gleam in her eye she stood up and walked over to a wash bin that was on the other side of the room, when she got to it she turned, facing the man fully.

"So how is Sinister?" she asked coyly.

"Fine, Synster is very fine." Carl answered, humming a little.

"Caught ya!"

Angel didn't let Lynster transform to his true form, she changed forms quickly from her adult human self to that of a Lion and pounced, flattening the still human-formed Lynster to the floor. Lynster's eyes grew wide and he struggled before changing to his true form, his dark brown fur matted to one side and his clothes a dirty mess. Angel contemplated biting him on the throat but something stopped her, with a deep throaty growl she stepped back, letting the Claydo get to his feet. She remained in her Lion-form, with the deep red fur and emerald-green cat-like eyes.

"I suppose you were sent here on dear old daddy's orders to keep watch on me before he arrives to take me back to his terrible planet." she growled at him.

"No, Princess." Lynster sighed, he brushed the back of his red uniform with one of his hands. "I came on my own accord to try to talk some sense into you."

"Ha! Fat chance my little snack!" Angel roared in laughter, she made sure to show her large teeth to the Claydo. "I intend to stay here. I am not going back."

"Then your father will take you by force." Lynster said. "He can, you know. He's your father and has the best..."

"He has peanuts for my best interest!" Angel roared angrily, she swiped her front paw at the Claydo who jumped back. "All he wants me is to get that damn crystal!"

Lynster clung to the side of the small shack, his furred hands grasping the wood hard and his feet planted lightly. He eyed his Master's daughter fearfully, he had not figured that she would attack him. He had disobeyed Master Vile by finding her and not telling him almost two weeks ago, he had trailed her in disguise, watching over her and waiting for his chance. When his Master had told him that he was going to make a broadcast to bring her out in the open, he had decided to make his move to grab her and talk some sense into her; of which didn't seem to be working.

"Please, Princess, let me speak." Lynster begged. "I've been following you for near two weeks, I could have turned you in quick."

"Your little fake story of running off at fourteen has no effect on me." Angel snickered evilly.

"My story was true!" Lynster said in a highly scared voice. "I left my family to join your father's father, KurukVile. Master Vile gave me a choice to join him and be loyal to him after his disowning and I took it."

"Coward!" Angel hissed. "Couldn't say no."

"No! I was not! I was Master Vile's nanny for a few hundred years." Lynster tried to explain. "When my father found that I was in Master Vile's company I was disowned. Master Vile is more like a dear friend of mine!"

"So let me guess," Angel said, she paced back and forth before the cowering Claydo menacingly. "you fell in love with my father, got a school-boy crush on him and when he married and had kids you were devastated but decided to keep being loyal out of your budding crushie love of him. Am I correct?"

"No!" Lynster yelled. "You are fully wrong! I've been loyal to the Vile name for two generations, I'm fully straight with a litter of my own. I don't intend to be loyal to any other family."

Angel tilted her head back and roared in laughter, she was so full of laughter and so little on attention that she never noticed the shadow that moved behind her. When she tilted her head back, she saw that Lynster had released his hold on the shack and had lost his fear of her. She swiped her paw at him twice, nearly catching him once, but the fear never returned. Feeling that there was something behind her, she moved her body so she could keep an eye on Lynster and whatever it was behind her.

"Come out now!" she roared at the shadow she saw from the corner of her eye.

The shadow moved slowly around her, with one eye she followed it until it stood beside Lynster. It was the woman that had joked during her father's broadcast. The woman had long jet black hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a simple red dress with a pink belt around the waist, on her feet were a simple pair of light red sandals. Angel eyed the woman, she knew that the door was close behind her but she didn't feel like turning and running to it yet.

"My brother is right." the woman said. "He is fully straight, and has a litter of his own. A litter that he is raising to be loyal to your father."

"Who are you?" Angel asked, she flattened her ears behind her head and flashed her teeth once.

As if in answer the woman suddenly changed forms, standing in front of Angel was a being similar to Lynster and Finster, only this one had jet black fur, no graying or fading around the eyes or muzzle with bright blue eyes. She was shorter than Lynster by about five inches, she had medium-length bright white claws. The Claydo was wearing a dress of yellow, very bright, with brown sandals and a brown belt around her waist. She had a gold chain around her neck.

"Synster," Lynster introduced his sister. "don't you remember me telling you about my littermates?"

"I mean no harm," Synster said, she had a honey sounding voice. "just want to help. I understand you are scared of your father. I..."

"I am not afraid of that crook that calls himself my father!" Angel roared.

Angel had had enough, she quickly transformed into an elephant with bright red tusks and bright red tufts of hair. With a roaring trumpeting call, she flung her tusks around, the shack did not hold. After two or three wacks the shack split and fell, crashing to the ground, Lynster and his sister became pinned underneath the boards. As soon as the shack was down, Angel transformed to her true form and ran to Daimaou, she intended to use him to escape but once she saw that he was tied fast, the knots on the halter rope connected to the paddock much too tight for her to undo, she decided to leave him behind. Looking behind her, she saw Lynster shove a siding off of him and direct a gun at her, screaming, she dodged the net that came through the gun. She slid down the mountain a few feet then jumped up high in the air, changing from her human form to that of her fiery red pegasus form. She heard Lynster's call to come back, and Daimaou's screaming along with Lynster and Synster bickering about calling her father. Seeing no choice, she straightened out and became a beam of energy, one minute she was flying over the Sierra Nevada mountains, able to be seen, the next there was s bright flash and she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

She found that being a rogue was not easy, her father's take-over reached clear across the United States, up into Canada and clear down into South America soon after she had escaped Lynster and his sister, Synster. After two weeks of her leaving Angel Grove her father had finally reached to European continents, where heavy resistance had tried to stop him and had failed, miserably. She had been in Tokyo, Japan watching the tv in her motel room when a special news bulletin had been run. She had seen all of the captive soldiers being ushered into camps, being stripped of their weapons and locked inside. A guard was placed in front of the camps to make sure that any further resistance would be futile. Now, she was in Australia, in a small room in a dingy motel that she had barely scrapped together cash to rent. She had no idea how much longer she could keep being on the run, sooner if not later her father would spread his take-over to the whole of Earth and there would be no place to hide. At the moment she was in town, staring at the tv along with the others who had been keeping up to date with events in the Americas, Canada and Europe.

"All resistance fails," a woman sighed. "its like they walk right over the military."

"Germany and Britain put up the most resistance." a man said. "They held up for a little while."

"For only three days then they fell." the woman replied. "France practically handed the reins of their country over."

"Australia will be next I hear." the man said. "Our military has all available sources ready. We'll fight as much as we can."

Angel had gotten rather disheveled lately, her red hair had not been cleaned in so long it was no longer red, it was dust and dirt caked brown. Her eyes, although still bright and lively, had grown heavy with the constant running and evading. She wasn't the only one who had taken off to Australia, the only continent not touched by her father. There were many other refugees in a settlement west of the town, many that were not in good spirits and were just waiting for the moment that they would be ushered to a camp. She had distanced herself from them, she didn't trust anyone knowing that Lynster and his sister could disguise themselves as humans.

"Antarctica hasn't been touched." Angel said.

"No need for them to go there," the man laughed. "no people to take over. Not to mention, Antarctica is a solid sheet of ice and snow, not worth the take-over."

"About 98 percent of it is." Angel snickered. "they might not have an easy take-over slipping and sliding all over the place."

"All they'd have to do is hoist a flag or one of them damn banners up." the man sighed. "No people to stop them. Antarctica is just not a fully habitated continent. Unless you're talking about a Penguin resistance."

Angel ate as much as she was able in her motel room, she had ordered a McChicken from MacDonald's, two orders of fries and a vanilla shake. She figured she'd better savor the taste now, during her meal she saw in the distance the color of pink on the dark night sky. Her father's forces had arrived on the edge of Australia, the military was fighting, she could hear the very distant alarms and firing. By the time she was eating the apple pies that she had also ordered the distant sounds of firing were closer and she could hear in the refugee settlement loud calls and screaming of worried women and crying of children. Stuffing the last of her second apple pie in her mouth and chewing it, she opened the door to her room and exited.

The sky outside had definitely changed! Instead of seeing a small bit of pink in the distance she now saw red and it was very close. Quickly spitting the apple pie out of her mouth, she ran down the path to the refugee settlement. People were running around frantically and many were now hiding under blankets, debris and anything else that offered cover. When she reached the settlement a large explosion dropped her to her feet. Screaming, putting her hands to her ears, she looked up to see a large hole that had been blasted through part of the settlement; soldiers were racing in, some firing their weapons other running for their lives, and following close behind them was a huge assortment of silver clad men, Crow-like monsters and numerous monsters that she had fought previously, only were many duplicates.

"Get out of here!" Angel yelled. She tossed up the blankets, sheeting and anything else that people near her were hiding under and forced them up. People were running around frantically now, the monsters were herding any that they found and moving them to a fenced in area that was deemed safe by their standards while the silver clad men and Crow-like monsters fought the military. It wasn't long before one of the monsters stood up in front of Angel, looking at her menacingly.

"Move along lady!" the monster ordered. "To the fence before you get hurt."

Angel allowed for the monster to push her a few feet before she jumped away. The monster in front of resembled a dragon. He had a dragon's head, arms, legs and torso but, unlike a dragon, he had white fur on his head that trailed all the way down his back to his tail. His stomach was yellow and muscular, his neck was red and his claws, like his teeth, were milky-white in color, his body was lanky in build but he was very strong-looking. His horns were spiral in shape, not very long but they were sharp. There were many duplicates of this monster running around, herding innocent people to a portion of the fence where another monster would hold them back.

"Move it lady!" the monster yelled. "We don't have all night, the Master wants..."

"The Master wants peanuts for this planet and its safety!" Angel growled.

Angel's eyes glowed, the emerald-green irises shrank and were nearly replaced by the golden-yellow that was around her pupils which grew in size. In her deep anger of seeing Earth's people being harassed and herded up like cattle and wild horses she transformed from her real form to that of her dragon-form. Wind blew hard as she transformed, electricity was felt all over, near all screaming stopped. The monster that had tried to push her towards the fence stepped away in shock. When Angel was done transforming, she rose her left front taloned foot and slammed it down on the ground, pinning the dragon-like monster underneath of it.

The people near the fence's mouths were all dropped, the sight in front of them, although terrifying was also amazing. A huge dragon stood in front of them, it had long red whiskers that flowed from the corners of its upper snout and curled around the jaw, the black scales of the dragon glowed brilliantly in the light cast off from the explosions, the claws were white and the long tail ended in a sharp point. The webbing of the dragon's wings were black while the skin over the webbing was fiery red, when the dragon opened its mouth they saw that the inside of the mouth was fiery red. The underbelly and the inside of the thighs of the dragon was bright red, the teeth of the dragon were huge, sharp and bright white in color. Steam rose up from the dragon's red-lined nostrils.

"The Master's daughter!" the monster under her claw exclaimed. "Call the Master! Call the Mah..."

Angel didn't let the monster that she had pinned to continue calling to his company to let her father know where she was. Coiling her neck back, curling her lips, she let out a strand of flame at the monster and burned him alive. When she was done she turned on the monsters that were around the herded people by the fence. The people screamed in terror at her appearance and tried to get away but couldn't because of the two monsters that were holding them back. Hardly moving an inch, Angel shot from her nostrils two fire balls, both hit and incinerated the first monster. Moving quickly to the side she rose her tail and then let it fall, it crashed into the fence making a hole big enough for the refugees to race out of. With the refugees on the run to safety she turned to the second monster that was holding a woman by her arm.

"Let her go!" she roared at the monster.

The monster turned to her and released his hold, with his mouth in an O he started running from her in fear. She didn't let him get far before sending a bolt of lightning after him that reduced him to a pile of dust. Feeling ropes wrap around her legs, she turned abruptly. Two duplicates of the monster that she had just incinerated were pulling on the ropes. Throwing her head back, letting out a roar of laughter, she tossed one leg up then the other and with the two monsters still flying in the air she let out a stream of fire that torched both into ashes.

"Princess!"

Turning around, she saw a long-time ally of her father, with someone by his side that she had never seen before. Professor Longnose, his nose long and darkly tanned and his face surrounded by scraggly dark gray almost black hair and beard, had no shirt on but was wearing blue jeans with a purple bandanna tied around his right leg, his left leg was consumed in a red and orange brace. He had a fan in one of his hands, both of his arms were crossed over his muscular chest. Hanging from around his neck was a gold medallion on a gold chain, it connected to his black belt with the gold buckle that had his initials on it. He was wearing black boots, black wrist guards and a black fedora with a flame band around the brim.

"So," Professor Longnose said, he narrowed his eyes at the dragon in front of him. "the Master's daughter has been staying in Australia this whole time."

"Stop your resistance child!" the female monster beside he said. "We've won, no use in fighting anymore."

"You have not won and will not win!" Angel roared.

Angel let lose a long strand of exploding flame at the two monsters, the Professor unfolded his arms fast and fanned at the flame, making it disintegrate in the air. Shaking her head, Angel spit from her dragon-mouth a bolt of lightning which shot across the camp and crashed into the two monsters. Professor Longnose landed outside of the camp while his companion sailed into the nearby town, crashing into two buildings before she landed on the ground. Seeing that she had better save her dragon-form, the wings were delicate and would take a month to repair themselves if they were damaged, Angel transformed into her true form. Right after she had finished transforming and the tornado of debris and dust had settled, she saw that Professor Longnose and his female companion were running at her.

"Cretins!" she yelled.

With her arms held at angles, she pulled her arms back, the elbows tucked in firmly, before throwing them forward. A gust of wind shot from her hands at the two monsters, debris, dirt and dust flew and hit the monsters, when the debris, dirt and dust hit the Professor and his companion sparks flew from their bodies before they flopped down on their sides. Not letting them have the opportunity to get up and start their charge again, Angel threw her leg back. With her left leg straightened out behind her and her right leg bent at an angle she repeated the previous action of pulling her arms back while held at angles then shot them forward, but instead of wind coming from her hands fire shot out. When it hit the Professor more sparks flew up, he sent up a howl of pain. The Professor's companion got up to her feet and ran at Angel, she had dodged the fire stream just as it had been shot at her and the Professor.

"Princess!" the female monster yelled. "Stop! You wouldn't hurt your own kin would you?"

Angel stared at the monster in front of her, the woman's face was surrounded by bright blue crystal shards, her body was light blue in color with dark blue finger nails that were long and curled. Her lips were dark blue. She was wearing a blue, purple and black crystal dress that reached down to the ground. Slowly circling around, Angel eyed the female monster distrustfully. The advancing duplicate dragon-like monsters had stopped fighting as had the silver clad men, all of the people had gotten out safely, none had been recaptured.

"I have no kin!" Angel hissed. "None that I approve of or like or want any association with."

"I know that isn't true," the female monster exclaimed. "Princess... you do know who I am right?"

"A general of my father's no doubt!" Angel yelled. "Someone with ill ideas for my home planet!"

"No dear!" the female monster yelled in surprise. "I am your aunt! Dara Dara, the younger sister of your father."

Hearing the sound of someone charging her, Angel teleported from her current place to just behind the monster that had just told her that she was her aunt. The Professor ran right into Dara Dara and they both fell hard to the ground. Dara Dara stood up first, before Professor Longnose could get up she placed her foot on his back, forcing him to stay on his stomach on the ground. Dara Dara looked up at her niece, her icy blue eyes bright but concern deep within them.

Angel didn't let her aunt say anything further, pulling her arms up from her sides, with the fingers of her hands splayed out, she made the water in the Earth come up. With a forward thrust of her arms she sent a wave of water towards her aunt and the still trapped Professor Longnose. Her aunt screamed when the water hit her, sparks flew everywhere and a loud thud was heard. Angel didn't waste any time in teleporting away, before her aunt and Professor Longnose could get up she teleported away to the top of the hill, when she appeared she was her real size. Once she had finished teleporting she turned and ran down the hill. She could hear her aunt, Dara Dara, and Professor Longnose yelling, demanding where she had gone to and for the silver clad men to find her and fast. She also heard her aunt calling out to her father, when she finally joined the refugees who were fastly putting distance between themselves and the town she heard her father's voice saying that he would be in the town's location right away.


	10. Chapter 10

Finster and Synster followed at the heels of their brother, Lynster, who was following closely to Master Vile. They had arrived shortly after Master Vile's daughter had been found, the first order that Lynster's master had issued was all fighting in the area where she was seen stopped. Although they had met with a lot of resistance in Australia, they were near complete in taking over the continent, and taking over the planet Earth. Directly in front of them was Dara Dara, Master Vile's younger sister, who had seen her brother's daughter with Professor Longnose, Master Vile's field general. Master Vile headed to them quickly, he never stopped to acknowledge the bows or greetings that the duplicate monsters and Putties sent him.

"You found her!" Master Vile exclaimed once he was in earshot of his sister. "Where? Where is she?"

"I saw her," Dara Dara responded, she turned around and faced her brother fully. "couldn't catch her but I saw her. She attacked our cause and helped the prisoners escape."

"Attacked?" Master Vile repeated. "She attacked our forces?"

"Yes, brother." Dara Dara sighed. "She transformed into a dragon and..."

Master Vile turned and walked away, he didn't hear the rest of what his sister said to him. His anger grew within in so badly that his chest hurt. He had been searching, in both concern and great anger, for his wayward daughter for so long and was now close to her. Stopping at a window, he looked out. His flags and banners flew in the wind, fluttering about, casting his insignia, a skull with its mouth out that had large ears on either side of his head surrounded by a large V, about on the ground and leaning, destroyed, buildings.

"Brother..." his sister said, Dara Dara came up behind him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

In a way, Dara Dara knew well what her older brother was going through. Her brother had been groomed early on in life for taking over in their father's footsteps, from the time the suns were sending their light down on their planet to when they changed color and let darkness fall, he had been schooled. When he was old enough their father had sent him off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic where he had remained enrolled in the school for two hundred and fifty years before graduating and going to a different school; Grizzard's Academy, where he had learned how to take over worlds and organize military take overs. He had graduated from that Academy after fifty years, then had conquered his first planet three years later. Their father had been so proud of him, would speak so highly of him, until one day when he found out that her brother had made arrangements to conquer his home planet.

Dara Dara sighed inside, she had been in their father's office when their father had exploded at her older brother, Master Vile, when her brother had told him his plans of Gamma-Vile's conquest. Their father had strongly suggested that he forget the idea and conquer a different planet and keep the traditions of their family. But, her brother had had other plans. One day when their father was out taking care of matters on a planet of his that he had just conquered when Master Vile had began his plan for their planet. After the year-long fight to take over Gamma-Vile their father had been away, and when he had returned he had demanded that her brother release his hold on the planet immediately; which had had said he wouldn't. Her brother had been disowned right then and there, right before his marriage to his first academy's sweetheart, Scordida; a lady that, although very respectful, of good breeding and was very nice, their father had not approved of. Their father had no idea that he had grandchildren, she had kept it from him out of both fear and respect for her older brother.

"We'll find her, Vile." Dara Dara said. "Don't worry none. We'll find her and keep her safe."

"I had plans to conquer this planet after she had been tamed down some," her brother responded. "had plans to include her in on the conquering. Instead, she escaped and I had to make a decision. Conquer her home planet now to prove that I'm no push over and that she will respect me regardless. Or just come here alone to find her and bring her back."

"You made the right decision in taking over now," Dara Dara said back, she patted her brother on his shoulder. "with the conquering over with you have more time to work on her."

Dara Dara remembered well the letters her older brother had sent her when Scordida had conceived Rita; he had been so happy about the prospect of being a father and about raising a child that embraced being bad, and evil, like he was. He had written in his letters that he wasn't going to be as strict in his tutoring of his children, that he was going to do it slow and let his children had a chance to be a child; something, he had written very plainly in his letters, that he had never gotten the chance to be. He hadn't been upset over the birth of a daughter, he had enjoyed the fact that he had a daughter and was sure that a son would follow. Scordida had conceived twice more, both being sons that were stillborn while he was out conquering the rest of their home galaxy. After he had finished taking over the last planet in their galaxy he had returned home to a distraught wife. After a few hundred years of consoling her and taking care of her she had conceived again. The birth of his son, although a happy one for him, was also an extremely sad one as he had lost his wife.

After his first wife had passes he had remained single for a while until he had met through a friend of his his second wife, Ursulaline. His second wife she hadn't much liked, her brother would speak so nicely of her and treat her so kindly yet, when his back was turned, she would act poorly and would insult his children. He had left his second wife after finding that she had spent nights behind his back with one of his enemies five hundred years ago, bearing a son, and later a daughter, through the infidelity.

"I'll prove I mean business to her this time." her brother said, he turned around suddenly, facing Dara Dara. "She will obey and respect me or she will be punished. Horribly!"

Angel had traveled far with the refugees, by the time that they had reached a small oasis she was tired but she had a strong feeling of hope in her. While taking a drink from the small pond she found that a lot of the people around her were looking at her and speaking, she guessed that it was because they were wondering if she was one of the enemy or not. The rest of the night she walked in front of the refugees, leading them towards the ocean. She had stopped a few times, letting her followers rest and relax for a little while before continuing. It wasn't until they had reached the beginnings of the beach with the ocean beyond it that a few of the people came up to her.

"You're one of them aren't you?" one of the people asked her.

"No." Angel replied. "I'm not."

"You changed forms..." another of the refugees said.

"I'm a hybrid." Angel said to the man. "Daughter of Master Vile through a human woman."

"Are you good?" a child asked her.

"Yes," Angel answered. "I am good. I'm not like my father."

As she was questioned she took a quick head count, the explosions behind the refugees were growing closer and the light from the explosions was growing brighter. When she reached two hundred she stopped. Turning around, excusing herself from the man that was asking her questions, she walked into the ocean, she didn't stop until she was waist deep in water. When the water reached up to her waist she turned around and, facing the refugees, she transformed into a fiery red Plesiosaur. The refugees yelled in shock, some ran off a few feet before stopping while a few just ran off. She moved her flippers slowly, moving herself closer to shore. When she was within five feet of the shore she stopped and turned, around until her tail touched sand.

"For those that wish to be taken to the Americas away from the invasion climb up!" she called back.

At first, she heard nothing, then she felt the hands and feet climb over her and the bodies pushing themselves against her Plesiosaur back. Turning her head back slightly, she saw through her huge emerald-green eye that about fifty people had climbed on her back, mostly women and children, and that another twenty were coming forward. Training her attention fully back, swinging her neck so she could see fully the sky behind her. The explosions were getting closer, the sky was much more brighter and she could hear yelling from the monsters that were taking over. Turning her attention back to the refugees, she saw that her back was now almost full, and that there were only five more on the beach that were trying to climb up on her back but couldn't.

"Grab a-hold of my tail and hold on tight!" she ordered. "We're going now!"

Moving her flippers as hard and as fast as she could, she shoved off from the shore and headed towards the Americas. By the time the monsters that had invaded Australia had reached the beach she was just a dot on the horizon. Seeing no reason now to hurry to get away from being seen, Angel slowed down a little, even going slow she was gliding through the water, the waters around her didn't slap up against the refugees, she moved through it like it was glass, she left a small wake behind her.

"Where are you taking us?" a man called up to her.

"America," Angel replied. "more specifically, Angel Grove."

"That's where this nightmare started!" a woman cried. "You're taking us to a place where monsters are running around in swarms!"

"No," Angel said, she turned her head slightly back. "I'm taking you people to a quarry in Angel Grove that hasn't been touched, I'm headed to the camp were there's more people being held hostage."

Angel was dog tired when she finally, after thousands of miles of swimming, had reached the beaches of California. The refugees on her back quickly got off and she transformed and, very sorely, followed them to the beach. While they stretched their stiff bodies she almost collapsed in the sand. When the refugees had finished stretching they had turned to her and, although very tired, she led them into California. She had swam them into the harbor east of Angel Grove, about fifty miles from the Quarry near the Command Center. She knew that the refugees would be safe there, Zordon and Alpha wouldn't turn them back. After hours of trudging on, her legs barely being able to move now, they reached the Quarry.

"Here... we... are..." she sputtered, she collapsed out of exhaustion. "the Quarry."

"There's nothing here but rocks!" a woman yelled. "You brought us to a desert!"

"What are we to eat?" a man roared. "There's no food here!"

"Screw food, there's no water here!" another man yelled.

A roar was sent up from the refugees, Angel got tired of it quick so, with the little energy she had she transformed into a red feathered bird with near golden-yellow eyes and flew off. She flew off to the Command Center, entering it from the hole that allowed water and sludge to flow out. She was tired, she was annoyed, but she slowly flapped her red wings down the duct until she reached the inside of the Command Center. Once she was out of the duct she transformed back to her true form and crawled the few more feet to the double doors that swung open.

"Alpha... Zordon..." she said exhaustively. "help me please!"


	11. Chapter 11

Although she had insisted that she was not injured, Alpha had done a thorough examination of her just to be sure much to her extreme embarrassment. After the exam she had shoved off to a corner beside one of the panels and slept. She was exhausted from the swim and from using her powers all day, when the robotic assistant had gone past her a few times, his feet making loud clinking sounds on the floor, she had woke up and moved to a different location. She had told Zordon and Alpha about the refugees, both of whom had acted in shock and in frustration that she had brought them so close to the Command Center. Alpha had used a Morphing Grid to send down food and water and other supplies to the refugees and was keeping his attention on them. In all, it took her near a week to recover fully and for her to be able to use her powers without feeling overly drained afterwards.

"Alright now," she said after a week of recovery. "the Rangers. Where are they?"

"The Rangers are in one of the camps." Zordon replied. "In Angel Grove."

"Teleport them here," Angel near ordered. "much to do to get this world back to where it use to be."

"I am afraid we cannot do that." Zordon said.

Angel's back stiffened as Zordon went on telling her that with the Rangers in such a cramped camp they couldn't be teleported without being seen and that their teleporters had been damaged after the fight with her father over a month ago. Alpha chimed in a few times to explain to her that with the morphers being damaged the only way for them to be brought to the Command Center was for them to escape from the camp.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon bellowed.

Angel walked over to a medium sized crystal sphere, Alpha was fiddling around with the panels. The sphere, which had been clear, suddenly changed to where she could see the camp. It was a large camp, but very crowded, there were people sleeping on cots, on blankets in the streets and to her there was also a lot of people coughing in the camp. All around the camp was a tall chain-link fence with barbed wire on the top, beside the barbed wire topped chain-link fence the camp was guarded by many monsters. It seemed to her that two were positioned on each section of fence, whenever a civilian would get close to the fence they would growl and show a sword which would send the civilian back quick.

"Show me the Rangers." Angel barked.

"It's no use," Zordon said. "we cannot help..."

"I can!" Angel hissed. "Show me the Rangers dammit!"

It was silent in the Command Center for a few seconds before, finally, Alpha clicked over to the red panels and pressed a few buttons. The Viewing Globe suddenly changed images from an overview of the camp to a clear shot of the Rangers. They were all fine, Angel saw, a little battered and beaten from the defeat from her father but doing well. She took special notice of the ground around them, a fine soft dirt lay under their feet.

"Anyway to get them a message?" Angel asked.

"No." Zordon said. "No way without giving them away."

"There is no way to get in contact with them." Alpha sighed.

"With all of your fancy shmancy gadgets you cannot get them a simple message." Angel growled. "You're just going to let them, and them poor people in the camp with them, suffer."

"We can't do anything." Alpha said. "I know it's hard to see and to understand, we don't like it either, but we can't help them."

Angel turned from the Viewing Globe and stared at the panels. They had been repainted, she saw, from red to blue. Computers were on the panels that had many buttons and dials, the panels went all around in a circle around the Command Center. The Viewing Globe behind her was on a post with two thin and flat disks around it, around the post was a yellow light. The floor of the Command Center was slate gray with the walls being a two-tone blue and red. Up against the wall, it seemed, was a light blue tube with Zordon's head pictured. On either side of his tube was a pillar with spiral yellow lights on it.

"I can get in contact." Angel said finally.

"I'm afraid it's useless." Alpha sighed.

"You two obviously haven't gone to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic," Angel said while walking off. "first year you are taught the many ways of getting in contact with someone, even without others finding out."

Angel walked off to the double doors which swung open, she heard Alpha behind her say that she couldn't do anything and shouldn't try anything, to remain there where it was safe from her father and where she wouldn't be caught. Before walking out of the Command Center she stopped, she had been running this whole time, running and fleeing and trying to escape, she had shown great weakness in not proving herself and her powers. And now she saw that Zordon and Alpha, the two beings that had set up a safety net for Earth against any evil were giving away any hope. She couldn't stand it, and she wouldn't let it keep going.

"You two are handing the Earth to my father on a Silver Platter." she said to Zordon and Alpha. "I'd think it over some of what you're letting happen, my father has no plans to have this planet remain the way it was. He's going to change the very way of life on this planet. From education, to work, to shopping and government. Think hard of it; Master Vile as our president. As our ruler. It spells disaster. I'd rather have the planet be destroyed than to see my father destroy all that we have worked so hard to accomplish."

The fire a few feet in front of them crackled loudly, none were taking note the flames that threatened to light up the blankets with which they sleep on or that a monster was walking behind them closely. Jason, his hair matted and his face bruised from the fight over a month ago where he and his friends had lost to Master Vile and his monster army, stared down at the ground. His brown eyes were dim in the light cast off from the fire, they held very little hope in them. His red shirt was torn, the knees on his jeans were badly ripped and he was missing his locator.

It had been a brutal fight near two months ago; at first they had thought that they were winning, they had three monsters on the run, when more monsters had suddenly teleported in, one being Master Vile himself who had participated in the fight. He had made a large curved sword form in his hand and had slashed at them and their zords several times before Ninjor had arrived to lend a hand. After Ninjor had arrived Master Vile had turned his attention from them to him; after a lengthy fight Ninjor had disappeared, a smoking and very broken mess. They figured he had gone to his temple where he could recover. Soon after, with Master Vile back to them, turning his full attention to them, all the while saying that he was going to teach his escaped daughter a lesson by taking over the planet and take her friends hostage until she showed up, with his curved sword. They hadn't been able to stand up to him for long after that, one zord had fallen quickly in the onslaught while the other had been fully drained of its energy by Globber, both zords were now no longer able to be used, they were damaged too much.

After they had hit the ground and started fighting the monsters in Master Vile's army, which at the time consisted of ten monsters, they had found themselves outnumbered. Each of his friends had been beaten badly, then after they had been demorphed had run off to hide behind some trees. The destruction of Angel Grove had come quickly; Globber had destroyed many buildings, as had Professor Longnose and Rito and Rita who had joined in the destruction. In all, it took only a few hours before the city was a wreck with buildings in shambles, flames licking the air and smoke and dust flowing up from the ground. When the sun had set Master Vile had stopped his attack, they had heard him say that he had won and that the troops were needed elsewhere and that Professor Longnose needed to brief his army on strategy. The night had been long, cold and dreary, he and his friends had walked among the rubble saying that they couldn't believe what they were seeing. When the sun had risen Master Vile had sent Lord Zedd's Putties; gray clad men that had a large Z on their chest that were Lord Zedd's foot soldiers, to start herding the small pockets of humans into camps where they would be tended to. The Rangers had been in the first group to enter the camp, they had tried to stop the Putties from herding them and the civilians of Angel Grove to the camp and then had tried to run out of line to stop Master Vile from taking the reporter that had been discovered hiding with a camera behind a badly leaning building hostage; they had learned soon after that Master Vile had set up quarters in the Police Station and, along with the reporter, had taken the employees of the local newspaper hostage as well. Master Vile had been escorted around the camp a few times the next few days, making sure that the civilians were truly afraid of him and checking to see if his daughter was among them. After two days he had decided that she was not among the civilians and had started attacking other states, having already taken control of California in the two days of his trips around the camp.

"And now he had the world." Rocky sighed.

"What's that Rocky?" Tommy asked.

"Just saying, he has the world." Rocky repeated. "Sorry, a thought just came out in the open."

"We did as much as we could." Aisha sighed. "We fought hard and tried to drive them back but..."

"We would have won had Master Vile not joined." Billy joined in.

"We would have won had he not sent more monsters and joined in on the fighting." Kat corrected her friend.

They were all a mess, Tommy's hair was all over the place and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. Aisha was missing some of her braided hair, her bottom lip was cut and she had a bandanna over her arm where a gash from one of the monsters swords had struck her. Kat was very dirty, her hair was a mess and she was badly bruised. Billy sported a large gash to the side of his head and a large bruise from his chin down his neck, his arms and legs were very sore. All of their clothes were ripped and torn, Aisha had needed a new shirt as had Kat while Tommy and Rocky had torn the remnants of their shirts off to use as bandages for any wounds. Sitting nearby was a very disheveled Adam Park, his black hair a mess, he still had caked on blood going from his mouth down his neck, he had broken his arm, it was tied at an angle against his body. They all knew he was in a great amount of pain.

"We would have won had we of had help from Angel." Adam thought. "Her father wouldn't have attacked as hard as he did had she of been there. And with her powers she would have probably caused him to retreat."

"I'm going to get some food," Aisha said. "be right back."

"Coming with." Kat replied. "Need to walk around, getting stiff."

Billy and Tommy joined Aisha and Kat, leaving Jason and Adam alone. Adam just stared into the fire, his good arm around his broken arm. He was in a lot of pain and was hoping that something, anything, would help take the edge off. Master Vile had made a broadcast some time ago saying that the people in the camps were being treated accordingly, that was a far cry from what was really the truth. They had been herded in then the gates were slammed shut, some monster chefs were cooking food and they had had no choice but to eat it, there were no doctors being provided to the injured, there were many injured people in the camp and all needed care and were not being given it.

Jason had thought about joining his friends, but then something had gotten his attention in the dirt. Every once in a while a small circle would form, which he would fill in with his shoe, at the moment he was trying to fill in a straight line. To him, it looked like someone was writing from below the dirt. Laughing a little to himself, he stopped filling the depressions. A few seconds later, his full attention was gained on the ground in between his feet.

"Rangers," the depressions in the dirt said. "Rangers, are you there?"

One of her first lessons while at the Academy was how to send a message via other means other than a piece of paper or a communication window; one of the ways to send a message without anyone else noticing anything was amiss was to write it in the dirt or sand then swipe it away. She had written the letter R several times only for it to be returned, someone knew something wasn't right because they were sending her letter back. When she had written Rangers, Rangers are you there and it hadn't been returned right then and there she knew she had reached someone for sure. When her short message wasn't sent back she wrote again with her magical stick.

"If you can read this and are one of the Rangers, erase it with your hand or foot." she wrote in the sand.

She remembered well the lessons her teacher had taught her, that any non-magical creature can respond to magically written messages that are sent secretly but a non-magical creature cannot start the conversation. A stick, picked out by the pupil while in class and payed for by the parent of the pupil, was needed to make such a secret message. The stick in her hand she had picked out and used in class, it had been loaned out to her since her mother had not wanted anything to do with her anymore after she had gone off to the Academy. After a few years she had started working at one of the Kiosks located around the Academy and had payed for it herself. Looking down, she saw her message appear back to her. She knew that she had reached the Rangers.

Tommy, Aisha, Kat and Billy stood around Jason as he erased the message in the dirt with his foot, Adam had walked over then had sat down quickly, the pain of his broken arm when he had moved prevented him from doing much. Kat was just saying that what they had been called over her was a plain joke when, suddenly, a new message formed in front of their eyes.

"This is Angel, I am alive and near the Command Center." the words in the dirt said. "I will be near the camp's fence here soon."

"Erase it quick!" Tommy exclaimed. "Write something back!"

"Tell her to hurry!" Aisha exclaimed.

Jason quickly erased the message with his hand and, with one of his fingers, he wrote in the dirt a message back telling Angel that she needed to hurry, that Adam had a broken arm and to be careful. Billy gently patted Adam on the back, the energy around the group was high, they were all excited. Adam, though, wasn't as excited as the others. With a grunt, he shoved himself to the ground and with his good hand, one finger pointed, he wrote in the dirt.

"You left us to deal with your father, you knew he was going to come strong and you ran." he wrote in the dirt angrily. "Why should we accept your help? I want no part of you, you're weak and a coward!"

Tommy and Jason stared at Adam's written words in shock, Kat and Aisha tried to stop Adam from erasing the words but they were too late. In stunned disbelief, they waited. Tommy and Jason felt a shiver run down their backs, Billy turned away. Although Angel had run away, she had done so out of fear of her father. In some ways, they all agreed in thought, Adam's words were right. Angel had shown weakness in running away, and had not come to help them when her father had attacked. It took quite a long while before a new message was seen.

"I showed weakness and cowardness, yes." the words read. "I apologize. But if you were in my shoes, would you not do the same? Do remember, my father is evil and wishes to make me into his second evil princess. I do not intend to be evil, even though it is part of my genetical make-up. I do not intend to run anymore, what my father is doing is wrong. Keep an eye out for me tonight."

No more messages came, they backed off. Kat and Aisha started passing out the Crepe's that they had gotten from the monstrous and horribly ugly chef. They all ate in silence, even Adam. When they were all done with the Crepe's Kat passed around a single bottle of water, the only thing that was given to her by the chef. The water was murky and had a smell to it but they were all very thirsty so each drank two swallows from the bottle.

"Do you think she'll also help the others in the camp?" Billy whispered lowly.

"Not sure," Tommy answered in a very low whisper. "I do hope so though."

"Her father is a crook." Kat whispered angrily. "He lied in his broadcast that all in the camp were being taken care of and we aren't. We're being treated horribly."

"I'd hate to know what Angel went through while at her father's planet." Aisha whispered from the corner of her mouth. "If it's as bad here, he had to of treated her just as bad."

"We'll have to ask her when we see her." Jason whispered. "Until then, lets keep a down low."


	12. Chapter 12

Even through her green eyes with the near golden-yellow pupils, Angel could see the buildings and their states very well. Before she had come to Angel Grove she had transformed into a red scaled snake, since it was so dark out the golden-yellow around her pupils had made them non-existent. The buildings, whether she was in her true human form or not, looked like they were going to fall over at any minute. Most of the taller buildings had fallen to the ground, only one or two of Angel Grove's taller buildings still stood, they were very menacing though. Glass and other debris littered the ground, she found herself being cut all over from the shards and fragments. The building that she was passing now, there was a big hole in the front, the side was missing its wall fully and all of the glass was missing, it looked like it was on its last leg.

The fence up ahead was growing closer, she could see that the top of it was covered in spiraling razor wire, she started thinking about how she was going to get the Rangers and all the refugees trapped inside the camp out. Although she could have used her dragon-form she didn't want to, with so many monsters around and the razor wire over the fence she could really be headed for an injury that would render her dragon-form not useful for a few months. A torn belly would be a mortal wound to her in her true form, but a shredded wing would take many months to repair. Her Plesiosaur-form would not do, again she would be badly injured and she couldn't use that form out of water. Slowing her swerving from side to side, she thought hard.

"A being can only transform into an extinct animal if he or she has full control over his or her powers and thoughts. It is wise not to do this unless you are fully aware of your magical abilities and of the consequences of doing so if you are not ready. A being that tries to transform into an extinct animal risks a lot of injury to him or her true form."

She stopped near a brick that was propped up, she couldn't believe what she was thinking about doing but she figured that with her training and abilities she could very well transform into a creature that had long ago walked the Earth terrorizing herbivores everywhere. An extinct animal would do well for the task she had to do, especially the one she was thinking about transforming into. Moving like she had been shot from a spring, she slithered to the fence. When she got to within a few feet of it she stopped.

Galong, a green scaled lizardman wearing a red uniform. pushed his hand back across his head, his bright blue crests moved back when he hand passed over them then went back tp standing back up. His red eyes with the black pupils took in the camp and its inhabitants fully. Unlike the other servants of his Master, he had been given the task of keeping the civilians in the camp. Whenever a human would come towards the fence he would walk forward menacingly, it worked every time because the human would scurry back into the camp. His Master had left Angel Grove soon after he had found that his daughter had been sighted in a place called Australia, he was still there.

At this hour in the night, most of the civilians were sleeping, a few were up and walking around. He had studied the humans well, learning their habits while keeping his position near the fence. The young would sleep from 9 pm to 7 am while the adults would be up from 6 am to 12 pm, most of the young would be huddled around in an area where a bunch of adult humans taught them lessons while the adults would wonder, collecting food or materials like blankets or sheeting for making shelters. The seniors in the camp had their own huddle, the senior women would form a circle and sew or weave baskets while the senior men would stand around the women, he guessed that they were protecting them. It was mainly the younger males that tried to approach the fences, by guessing their ages most of the younger males that approached the fences were in their late teens to a year or two in their twenties. It was near 11 at night, almost everyone in the camp was sleeping, all was quiet, but under his feet he felt thuds. They started faintly, then got louder, until he could hear them. A few of the civilians had looked up, startled by the thudding, sensing something coming up behind him, he looked back.

Angel couldn't believe that she had been able to transform into the mighty Tyrannosaurus, since her form was older her skin was as fiery red as her other forms, instead it was a dull red, her eyes were green, as they should be whenever she transformed. Her large three toed feet left large prints when she lifted them, and they made a loud thud when she walked. With the fence only five feet from her, she started to increase her walk. She never stopped, she plowed right into the fence. As she had figured, the fence, with its razor wire on the top, never harmed her tough skin.

Civilians were running all over the place now, and the camp was lit up like a Christmas tree. Tommy's mouth was dropped in awe, he couldn't believe that Angel had transformed into a Tyrannosaurus and was tearing the fence apart. Her large white and very sharp teeth shredded the chain-link fence into many tiny pieces, and her large three toed feet crushed the razor wire as if it was nothing. When she had made a large hole in the fence she stepped into the camp, roaring mightily. Some civilians, forgetting about her totally, ran for the hole in the fence and escaped, a majority though ran from her.

"To the hole!" Tommy yelled. "Everyone run to the hole in the fence! This is our chance to escape!"

Tommy had a hard time convincing the civilians around him to go around Angel, she was preoccupied with the monsters now who were grabbing civilians, preventing people from escaping, and with defending herself from the attacking monsters around her. Jason and Billy, at first, had a difficult time convincing the people around them but then, Angel, in her Tyrannosaurus-form, stepped away from the gap in the fence. People raced the the hole in a panic; women grabbed children and ran to the gap, men grabbed women who had children in their arms and carried them to the gap, the elderly were helped to the gap, in all it took five minutes for the camp to be empty, except for the Rangers and Angel.

Angel kicked one leg up at a time, sending monsters flying all over the place, the ones that attacked her she roared at and the monsters that grabbed her and threw ropes on her she grabbed in her mouth. She saw from the corner of her beady green eye that the camp was near empty, except for the Rangers who were milling around the gap, until they left she had to stay. With a roar and a clap of her mighty jaws, she swung around, sending many monsters flying when her tail struck them. Running, picking each leg up slowly but finding herself to be running very fast, she ran to the gap in the fence. Tommy and the other Rangers stepped to the side when she ran through the hole in the fence, but instead of staying in the camp they all jumped on her tail and held on. Angel, at first, thought it was a bunch of monsters that had grabbed her tail and had swung her head back, when she saw that it was the Rangers she continued running. The civilians, she saw, were directly ahead of her, running towards the Quarry, exactly as she had hoped that they would.

"That was incredible!" Tommy exclaimed a few hours later when she had changed to her true form. "You tore that fence like it was nothing!"

"In that form it was nothing." Angel replied. "Wasn't until recently that I found I could transform into extinct animals."

"Now were do we go?" Aisha asked.

"You and the gang head to the Command Center," Angel said. "I'll escort the civilians to the Quarry. They will be safe there."


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks for Master Vile was stressful, he was being called from one camp to another. So far his daughter had been sighted in seven camps in seven counties all in California, the other seven camps that had been evacuated in the state he had found that the Rangers were responsible for. The camps that his daughter had been sighted in he had found destroyed fencing and large prints in the ground, sometimes three-toed and other times a large triangular print with four toes, but always the reports would bring that the creature had dull red skin and green eyes. Now that he knew that his daughter was in California he had stationed more monsters in the camps, and in the one that he figured she would attack next he had asked his younger siblings to patrol. At the moment, he was in Australia, making sure the documents were all in order. His next scheduled stop was in a place called Britain where the former leaders would be waiting for him to sign over their countries.

"I want all available monsters to be awake and alert," he said to his younger brother. "I want my daughter caught."

"DD and I have it all organized that way you have asked us to do." his younger brother replied. "Don't you worry, we..."

"I am not worried about anything!" Master Vile near yelled. "I'm furious! I want my daughter caught! She is going to make things very difficult with my plans if she is not caught and soon!"

"I understand, Brother." his younger brother sighed. "If I had children I would act the same way if they were messing up my plans."

"Messing up?" Master Vile roared. "She is not messing up my plans! I have the planet! I, Master Vile, have conquered the planet Earth! She cannot take that from me but she can make a smooth transference of the planet's leadership and later recovery very difficult."

"I will catch her." his brother said. "And if I don't, DD will. Between the two of us she cannot escape. You will have her by morning tomorrow."

"Be sure of that Baby Brother!" Master Vile scoffed. "Just make sure that when you catch her to not injure her. I do the disciplining of my offspring, not you."

"Gotcha!" Master Vile's brother said, nodding his head afterwards.

Unknown to Master Vile, his daughter had company the night that she visited the camp where his siblings were patrolling. Tommy had dyed his hair blond and was wearing a pair of glasses when he had been found, captured then herded to the camp in Stone Canyon, a town clear across California. Tommy had with him a bag, that he claimed he needed because it had all his medications for his medical problems, that had inside of it a very small in form Angel Irene. It was all a plan of Angel's, Tommy would allow himself to be taken captive and in the process she would be smuggled into the camp where she could transform into her Tyrannosaurus form, crash the fence then turn and take care of her aunt and the odd monster that was almost always at her elbow.

"You, sick human," a gold armored monster named Goldar barked. "over on the other side of the camp where all the other humans that require their medications looked after."

Tommy walked on in the direction that Goldar, a gold armored ape-like humanoid creature with a blue, almost purple, face surrounded in black fur. He had a pair of long, furry ears that had a small white horn each on the ends. When he turned around, Tommy saw that he had a furry black tail that was curled up against his armor. He had red eyes and sharp white teeth in his snout. In his left hand he carried a sword of gold. Tommy walked a few dozen feet in the direction that Goldar had told him to go in before stopping. He reached into his bag and, looking both ways, gently pulled Angel out. He tossed her over into a pile of blankets where she quickly disappeared.

Angel scurried from the blanket pile to behind a trash can. She had to remain in hiding before she reached the fence then, while in her small form, she would get through the holes in the fence and transform outside of it to her Tyrannosaurus-form and smash the fence down. She figured that she would have a fight afterwards, she knew her aunt would try to stop her from escaping and so would that odd-looking monster that followed her. When a civilian passed she snuck in beside him, using his shadow as her cover before darting in among a pile of cardboard boxes. She repeated this twice more before, finally, she was five feet from the fence. Looking to the left then the right, seeing that the area was clear, she bolted from her hiding place to the fence where she quickly bent over and stuck her torso into a hole. She struggled a little in twirling around, but once she faced the fence from the outside she pulled her legs out.

Tommy had just reached the other side of the camp where there were many injured and sick civilians when Angel transformed. He knew that this camp would be a difficult one to evacuate because of all the injured and sick; in all the camp had fifty injured and sick people in it, many of whom could not be moved. Civilians were now running into the area roped off for the sick and injured, it wouldn't be long before something bad happened.

Angel knew that the camp would be a difficult one to evacuate before she had transformed into her Tyrannosaurus-form. She smashed the fence on the eastern side of the camp as fast as she could, making sure that every piece was broken and that there was a big hole in it that the people in the camp could get out of easily. When the fence on the eastern side of the camp had a large hole in it she transformed into her dragon-form and flew over to the western side as fast as she could. When she reached the western side of the camp she transformed back to her Tyrannosaurus-form and, with her mouth open wide, she grabbed a portion of the fence and tore it up, the razor wire tore into the flesh of the inside of her mouth and cut her tongue. Flinging her head, she sent the fence in her mouth flying behind her. The civilians were now running for the eastern side of the camp, straight into a throng of monsters that was running to prevent any escapes.

"Angel we need to get the sick and injured out now!" Tommy yelled as loud as he could. "None can walk!"

Angel nodded her head, seeing that since she now could transform into extinct animals she quickly changed form from being a Tyrannosaurus to being a dull red, almost copper in color, Pterodactyl with dull green eyes. As quickly as she could, she swooped down to the area where Tommy was. When she landed she huddled near the ground, her large webbed wings splayed out. With her current form, and being able to fly, she could transport the injured and sick to the teleportation area the return to help Tommy with the other refugees.

"Hurry!" she exclaimed. "Put them on my back!"

Angel helped as much as she could, she would nudge the civilians that were close to her onto her back while Tommy picked others up. In all, it took ten minutes for all of the injured and sick people to be placed on her back. Seeing her aunt running at her, she quickly flapped her wings, catching wind in the process, and flew up, she gently flew to the teleportation area which was a hundred feet from the camp. Flying through, feeling a small jolt of energy strike her, before she reached the Quarry just in front of the Command Center.

"Hurry!" she yelled. "Get them off of my back! I need to go back and fast!"

The people already in the refugee camp rushed forward, the injured and sick were quickly removed from her back and ushered into the camp where they would get the necessary help that they needed. When all of the injured and sick were off of her back she twirled around and headed back through the teleportation window, she passed many civilians that were already going through. Once she had gone through she saw, to her extreme horror, that a lot of people had been recaptured, a ring of monsters around them.

"Let... them... go!" she roared. Suddenly, she was enveloped in pink energy. Wind from the energy that surrounded her blew back debris and papers, lightning and thunder rolled, when the energy around her had faded she was no longer in her Pteradactyl-form, she was a dragon. With a mighty roar, she soared up in the air, her wings flapped twice before she folded them back against her. With her neck stretched out and her mouth open, she sent a trail of fire down on the monsters around the civilians.

"Catch her!" Dara Dara screamed. "Catch her but don't injure!"

The circle of monsters around the people was no more, people ran away as fast as they could in the direction that Tommy directed them to go. Angel planted herself between the refugees and the monsters, smoke curled around her muzzle. She saw her aunt, Dara Dara, running at her and she heard her yelling for no one to hurt her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another being running at her. Swinging her head around, she faced her attacker.

"Triskull!" Dara Dara yelled. "Catch her!"

Triskull, an odd name for such a creature Angel thought. He had a single head, dark blue in color, his mouth was pulled back in a sneering grin. On top of his head was a set of horns that swerved back sharply, they ended in sharp points. On the side of his head was a pair of appendages, somewhat similar to her father's but different because on the ends were a pair of skulls that were a dingy white in color. His body was dark blue, he had a collar with spikes on it around his neck, a chain ran from a circle on the collar to his belt which was dark blue in color. What she found intriguing was that this being had a pair of wings on his back, the red webbing had a few holes in it. On the shoulders of the creature was an odd pair of shoulder guards; they were black in color and resembled the top part of a pair of jaws, there was even a row of teeth on the shoulder guards. The shoulder guards ended in a pair of dull gold skulls. This creature carried a sword in his hand, the hand was red while the rest of the sword was silver. The creature, despite being lanky in build, was very strong, he had a lot of muscle on his legs and arms.

"Can't take the heat," Angel growled. "get out of the kitchen."

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her head back before opening her mouth and unleashing a long trail of fire. When it hit the being called Triskull he sparked twice, but he kept coming so she fired lightning at him which nearly stopped him. After she had breathed lightning he had rushed at her and swung his sword, hard. With a roar, she rose up, making sure her wings were safe from the blade. The sword caught nothing but soil when it dropped, Angel dropped behind the being and slashed at him with her taloned front legs. He howled in pain before swinging around, before she could react he grabbed onto her wing and pulled. She heard the webbing on her wing rip before she saw the sword. The being had pushed his sword half way into her wing then had sliced down, making a large cut.

"You will not be flying for a while now my niece!" Triskull said to her menacingly.

Angel didn't catch the last part, with a roar she quickly transformed, the wing that had been sliced dropped after she had changed from her dragon-form to her Tyrannosaurus-form. Since Triskull's arm was close to her she snapped her jaws, catching it in her mouth. Triskull howled and smacked the handle of his sword against her head, had she been in her true form she would have been caught right then and there but, her skin so tough in her Tyrannosaurus-form, she never felt the blow. With a snort she pulled her head up, her sharp teeth burrowing deep in Triskull's arm deeper. With a shake of her head she sent the monster through the air, he crashed into the northern fence with a loud bang.

"Angel!"

Swinging herself around, her mouth dripping in the green blood of her previous attacker, she faced her aunt. Dara Dara was looking at her, she had a look of shock on her face, it was soon replaced by deep anger. Dara Dara shrieked loudly, the monsters all around the camp had to cover their ears, Angel shook her head hard, even the shriek effected her. When the shrieking stopped she saw that her aunt was rushing at her, a pair of Sai's in her hands.

"How dare you hurt your uncle!" Dara Dara yelled.

Angel stepped to the side, avoiding the Sai's that were meant for her sides. She couldn't go far because, rushing at her from the side, was Triskull. Seeing that she had no choice, she teleported from being in between her aunt and the creature with the odd name to behind her aunt, when she reappeared she was no longer in her Tyrannosaurus-form, she was now in her true form. In her small hands was a pair of long swords with gem-filled handles. With a call similar to a Hyena's laugh, she lunged at the back of her aunt, swinging her swords hard. To her surprise, Triskull swung his sword, both his sword and her swords made a loud splatter of sparks fly. Yanking her swords back and twirling, she began fighting Triskull hard.

Dara Dara watched in stunned silence, she had never seen such a fight before. Her two brothers had been trained to fight with swords well, Master Vile knew more about sword fighting than Triskull and it seemed that his youngest daughter knew quite a bit about the art of the sword fight as well. Angel swung hard, with both legs placed far apart. She twirled, she jumped, she swung, she backed off then she swung again while running around her uncle. Dara Dara, having never received any education in the art of sword fighting, stayed back, her Sai's would not hold up if such a fight.

Triskull wasn't nearly as winded as Angel, but he was tiring. By the time Angel backed off for the tenth time, breathing heavily, he figured he'd better put his sword away. He had been briefed by his brother about his niece's magical abilities; that she could conjure and use energy blasts well, transform and was very well educated in spells and charms. He had never said anything about her skills with a sword, which to him were top notch. With his sword put away, he suddenly charged at his niece, intending to knock her down and capture her. Instead, he ran into a yellow cloud that blinded him.

"Underestimate you get blinded." Angel said menacingly.

Angel had expected the charge and had dropped one of her swords to grab a small bag that was on her belt. She had thrown the bag on the ground then ran off, grabbing the sword on the ground in the process. She was tired, she was weary, but she was victorious. She had helped the civilians in the camp of Stone Canyon to escape, and had fought afterwards. As she ran she heard her aunt fussing over the being that had collapsed to the ground. Before she entered and disappeared into the teleportation window, and before the teleportation window stopped working, she heard to her complete surprise her aunt, Dara Dara, call Triskull her brother.


	14. Chapter 14

"I have looked all through this damn book and it says not a thing about a Dara Dara or a brother of hers!" Angel exclaimed in frustration. "It just says KurukVile, father of Vile Vile, then goes through all the so-called bloody rich history of my father's take overs!"

Angel had brought more than the Advanced Potion Making, Advanced Spells and Charms and Transformations from her father's vast library that he had in his great big palace on his home planet. She had also found and taken a book on his family's history that she had found at the last minute before leaving the library. It was the book, titled The Vile: A Chronicle of the Vile Family, that she had open in front of her in the refugee camp near the Command Center which loomed up and cast a large shadow over the camp. The Rangers were all near here, they had just had their powers replenished and were able to morph and fight again like they should. Although they were interested in what she was reading, they didn't fully show it.

"Read it again," Aisha said. "maybe you missed something."

"The family of Vile started in the wee hours of the universe's beginnings, they rose after three hundred years of peasantry to become the most prominent, and the most richest, families of the universe after the head of the family, DuruVile Surfeit, conquered the vast planet of riches and splendor, Shai5. DuruVile Surfeit raised a large family, having a total of 5 wives, all from different planets, and would have lived to the ripe old age hadn't the KankuRanger of Wren8 destroyed him." Angel read aloud, she sighed in frustration at having to read the chapter again.

"So we know that Master Vile's grandfather was DuruVile and that his family started out with the surname Surfeit." Tommy said. "Go on, what does it say next?"

"The family of Vile formally changed their name after thousands of years going by the name of Surfeit, the name that was chosen by the clan leader, KurukVile, was Vile. KurukVile wanted the name Vile to be known to all and even went so far to name his firstborn son with the name. Vile Vile, or better known as Master Vile, was born Octre the 6th of 3905 to KurukVile's mistress, and later wife, Irka." Angel read further.

"Octre the 6th of 3905?" Kat repeated. "It's just 1995 how could that be? And what does Octre mean?"

"My guess," Angel said, leaning back against a boulder. "Octre is a word in the universe that means October. The universe has many ways of changing dates around it's hard to pinpoint when 3905 was."

Billy was silent for a few minutes then stood up tall. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. While his friends were talking about how it was impossible for the years to be that mixed up in other parts of the universe he was figuring numbers. He was glad he was the nerd of the Rangers team, he knew numbers and computers well. In all, it took him five minutes to get it all figured out on paper, he was still very confused by the date.

"Well, I tried figuring it in with our current date." Billy sighed. "I highly doubt he was born in 1910. And I highly doubt that he is 3905 years old."

"Can't be that young." Angel said. "Rito is 3000, that would make my father a very young teenager when Rito was born."

"How long does it take for a magical alien being to grow to maturity?" Adam asked. "Do you know, Angel?"

"Technically, around 2000." Angel answered.

"So..." Aisha said thinking hard. "1000 is the equivalent of 10 for them while 2000 is..."

"20 years of age." Angel interrupted. "I think so. Not real sure, I wasn't raised near any magical aliens."

"How long did it take for you to be considered an adult?" Billy asked.

"I went off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic at age eleven," Angel replied. "it took more near twenty years before I even looked like a ten-year old plus another two before I reached the age of eleven."

"Twenty-two years before you were eleven years old." Billy thought hard. "and how long did you stay at that Academy?"

"One hundred years." Angel answered. "By the time I graduated I was ninety years old. Gosh I feel old now for admitting my age at graduation."

Although everyone laughed at Angel's dry joke, Billy was quiet. He was looking at Angel intently, she did not look anywhere out of her thirties. She had a very youthful face and a very youthful step in her stride, there were no wrinkles on her or any gray hair. For some reason, he started thinking about Rita Repulsa, Angel's older sister. Rita looked very young herself and she was ancient; the last he had heard was that she was fifty years past fourteen thousand, and she definitely didn't look it. He couldn't figure out why she had been given the name Repulsa, she wasn't repulsive. Well, maybe her screechy voice was but her looks were not repulsive.

"How old do you think your father is?" Billy asked.

"My guess, somewhere over seventy thousand years old." Angel replied. "He might even be a hundred thousand by now."

"Is there anything else in the book that sounds like it could be interesting?" Aisha asked.

"No, unless you want to hear about my father being disowned by his father for going against tradition and conquering his home planet and later home galaxy." Angel sighed.

"Can I see the book please?" Jason asked.

Jason picked the book up from the ground, Angel had slid it over to him hastily then had stood up and walked away. The book was an old one, the spine was cracked and splitting and the pages were torn in places, the cover was faded and he could barely read the title. He skipped the Introduction chapter, and the first five chapters after that. He wasn't interested in knowing how rich his enemy was or how many conquests his enemies family had made over the years, or even the planetary conquests of his enemy, he wanted to know the generation that spawned his enemy. He was just as curious about the offspring of his enemy's father as the fiery redhead that was walking off with her hands shoved deep in her pockets.

"Listen to this!" Jason exclaimed. "KurukVile was known well as a great teacher of his children, he would have his offspring in his personal training room perfecting their skills with magic and charms, he took particular interest in teaching his two sons the art of the sword while he let his wife, Irka, teach his only daughter the art of using Sai's."

"Okay so we know Master Vile's mother's name." Aisha said, she propped herself up on her elbows. "And that Master Vile's father had more than one child."

"There's more." Jason said. "The oldest child of KurukVile, Vile Vile, took a fancy early on with magic. He was considered a prodigy to his father and would spend almost all day perfecting his skills."

"Okay so KurukVile's favorite child was our enemy." Tommy sighed. "Ironic that he was disowned."

Jason said nothing, he just stared at the paragraph in front of him in stunned silence. If the paragraph was correct then they had a big problem on their hands. In the paragraph it said that their enemy, Master Vile, had enrolled in the same school as Angel had but had stayed at the academy for two hundred and fifty years before graduating then had enrolled in a different school called Grizzald's Academy where he had learned how to conquer and organize military forces. The paragraph also mentioned about several siblings of his enemy.

"Call Angel over here." Jason said quickly. "We need to talk."

Having walked off to a line were some food was being served, Angel figured that while in her state she best just go off alone and think. After the line had shrank to almost nothing she had sighed and walked off, leaving her spot. When she sat on the boulder she looked up. The sky was a crimson red with a pink undertone, no clouds in sight. It was nice to not see a red sky from explosions from attacks or hearing attacks from the monsters that her father had organized to attack her world. The smell of roasting hot dogs and freshly cooked ribs wafted in front of her, attempting to seduce her into getting up to go get some but she stayed seated.

"Angel!" she heard. "Angel come quick! Jason has found something!"

At exactly that same moment, her eyes changed. The golden-yellow around her pupils grew, over lapping the emerald-green irises making them almost non-existent. She didn't fall asleep, she was actually fully awake, but what she saw was, to her, unreal. She felt the taps on her back and she heard her name being called in her ear but she couldn't move. She entered the trance almost without a fight, she never blinked her eyes or said a word or moved, she stayed on the bolder, looking up at the sky. Even when she heard Jason and Tommy being called over she didn't move or say anything.

"What do you mean she fought you with a sword?" her father roared. "She had no training with a sword!"

"Not with one, Brother." Triskull replied. "With two swords, and she must have been trained because she is very well equiped with a sword."

Angel had no idea how she wasn't being seen, even though she was faint as if only half there she was still seeable. She stood between the two brothers, her raging father and her tall muscular uncle who, although had a fear spark in his eye wasn't shrinking away. Her father was flinging his scepter all over the place, he wasn't wearing his blue-tinted glasses and his one hand was fisted. His golden-yellow eyes glowed, brilliantly, she could see tiny red veins in them. His mouth was twisted into a snarl, his fangs on both sets of teeth were very prominent.

"All this trouble over catching one being!" Master Vile yelled. "I can't even trust my own two siblings to bring her in..."

"We tried to Vile." Dara Dara exclaimed. "We tri..."

"You did nothing!" Master Vile roared at his sister. "You let your shock at her skills rule over the fight and you let her get away! That is what happened!"

"We were surprised, I will admit to that." Triskull admitted. "You wouldn't have..."

"I would have done better!" Master Vile roared. "I am a father, if you haven't forgotten. A father who will not stop in both conquering the universe and who will not take disrespect! Angel must be captured before the week is over and all of this planets puny leaders have handed the keys over to me."

"We'll try better." Triskull sighed. "DD and I will try better next time."

"Injure her if you must," Master Vile said to his two siblings. "but not mortally. Make it a slight wound that would make her not able to fight anymore then capture her. After she had been captured bring her to me. Is that understood?"

"Crystal, brother." Dara Dara and Triskull said in unison.

"I will have no mercy on her this time with her next punishment." Master Vile said, he turned and started walking off. "This time she won't have any skin left on her back to put on a shirt and she won't have any hide on her rear to sit in a chair and she will be turned back to a child soon afterwards. I will make my point to her..."

Jason started shaking Angel hard, her head snapped back hard before flopping forward. Angel still didn't come around, she stayed in her trance-like state. Seeing her father walk away, she decided to follow him. Her father was in the police station in Angel Grove, she could tell from the banners that had the city's name on them. He walked down a long hallway to a door that went to the cells. With an angry grunt he threw it open and walked into the room where the cells were. The cells were all empty, save for one which he was going towards. A woman, wearing very ripped up clothing and having many cuts and scrapes on her body, hugged up against the wall of her cell, her fingers were bloody from her digging them into the wall. Angel's breath caught as she saw her father peer in through the bars before flinging the sliding cell door open and walk in. He walked quickly to the woman and, with his hand outstretched, he grabbed the woman, who screamed and kicked out at him, by the neck. He threw the woman up against a tall bench then, while her legs were apart, he climbed up on top of her. While the woman screamed and tried to push him off of her he bit her on the neck and shoulder, drawing blood with his fangs with each bite. He flung his scepter to the side of the room and with both of his hands he tore the rest of her clothing off, then with one of his hands keeping the woman down on the bench top, he reached into his robe and fumbled around before he settled back on the woman. While the woman screamed in terror and pain, he rammed her hard.

"Angel!"

Jason had just slapped Angel across the face when she started flinging her arms about and began screaming. She blinked her eyes once, when she opened them they were back to their real state. Her body was a sweated mess, her clothes were drenched and her hair was extremely wet. Jason was about to slap her again when she started shaking her head, breathing heavily. She shoved him from her and pushed herself from the bolder, standing on very shaky legs that threatened to buckle under her.

"I have to go to Angel Grove..." she said near out of breath. "that news reporter... that poor girl needs to be rescued and fast!"

"Angel... where are you going?" Jason demanded, he grabbed a hold of her arm and stopped her from leaving. "I found something in the book you would like to hear."

"It'll have to wait!" Angel exclaimed. "My father has been raping that poor news reporter that he has captive at the police station whenever he gets in an anger fit! I have to get her out of there!"

Angel wrenched her arm loose of Jason's grip and walked off quickly. Tears streamed down her face, mingling with the sweat, she had to get to Angel Grove and fast. She forced her wobbly legs forward faster until she was at a run. Before anyone in the camp knew it a fiery red horse was racing past, headed towards the city. Many people tried to stop the horse, many reached out to grab her, while others yelled at others to get out of the way. By the time that she was out of the camp she was covered in a thick sweat.


	15. Chapter 15

_Note: Do not read this chapter unless you are over the age of 18! Rated very M for mature!_

The saying was usually don't do anything unless you know for sure what you are doing and the outcome, but Angel knew well that there was a big problem with that saying: you could never know for sure what that outcome was. She had run off after seeing that woman being raped by her father without thinking, had not thought to use a teleportation window that she could just make happen with a fling of her hand, but instead she had not been thinking clearly. She had panicked. She had been blinded and had ran through the camp in her horse-form. She was tired. She was lathered from head to foot, covered in a thick sweat. Her breathing was fast, she wheezed slightly. Now, being halfway to Angel Grove, she had slowed up. Had finally found her brain and had finally forced herself to think of what she was doing.

_"What if the vision was meant to be seen?"_ her mind asked her. _"What if your father had intended to make you see that just so you could come out of hiding?"_

"There is a captive still in his grasp." she told herself aloud.

_"Yes but you have never had any type of visions like that before." _her mind argued. _"Think! It very well could be a trap and in your present state of exhaustion you will be caught."_

"I can use my power to get there fast and out again with the news reporter and not be seen." she said aloud, her horse-teeth bared at nothing in particular.

_"Stupid red-head!" _her mind snapped. _"Look at yourself! You're tired! You are covered in sweat from head to toe! You think you can stand up and fight your father in your current state?"_

Angel finally stopped before a small stream before the city's limits, she transformed back to her true form and, squatting down and cupping one hand, she scooped a handful of water and drank it. She was sore! Her legs ached, her arms screamed, her belly grumbled from hunger. She had finally let her mind win. In her state, in this current and painful state, she could do nothing. She would not last against her father; plus she would also have to contend with her aunt and her newly discovered uncle, not to mention her brother and sister and all the horrid monsters that her father would probably send out to wear her down.

She allowed herself to fall against a boulder, to rest. The sky above had lightened, she had raced through the desert-like quarry all night and it was now early morning. The sky was a crimson red, beautiful to look at. As she looked at the sky, counting the now fading stars that were twinkling ever so brightly, her eyelids drooped. Before the sun broke from the clouds, casting its warm rays on the Earth, she was asleep. She dreamed of being in her horse-form, grazing in a field of blue Kentucky grasses, the most tasty of all grasses, the sky above a brilliant blue with no clouds in sight. As she cropped the grasses, eating greedily, she saw from the corner of her eye a Mule to the far end of the valley. The Mule was dark black but she could detect dark blue-gray patches of pinto markings on the sides. When the Mule lifted his head from the grass and gave his Hee-Haaw call several more Mule's joined him. A silver-colored Mule-mare, a dull gray Mule that looked to be about two years of age, and two others. The other two Mules were slightly smaller than the dark black Mule with the pinto markings, one was an odd blue roan color with light white legs and the other a slate gray with what looked to be red eyes. The Mules had done nothing but stand at the end of the valley, doing nothing, just watching her, until a loud croaking call of a hawk sounded. The dark black Mule with pinto markings raced forward so fast she had not a chance to move away and had reared up, slicing her with his hooves. She had gone to meet him in the air, had intended to strike him back with her hooves, when suddenly she saw that it was not a Mule that had attacked her but her father.

Waking with a start, feeling very refreshed but stiff, Angel thought of the dream. Seeing herself as a horse with her father and his family as Mules, seeing her go up to fight her father before waking and seeing the line of her father's family just standing behind her father as he went to collect her. Could it be some sort of futuristic dream? That she was only going to be up against her father and no other or was it just a dream? She had no clue and didn't want to think further on the subject. Her legs were wobbly but steady, she was tired but that was normal as her body had just woke up. She was sore, but not terribly sore. She walked on, towards the city. She passed the billboard that said Welcome to Angel Grove then went down the street, hugging the buildings so not to be seen. She had forgotten how much road was in the city, and to be frank she had forgotten where the police station was. Stopping, throwing her head back but hiding the growl of frustration, she flung her hand to the side, making a teleportation window. Sighing heavily, shaking her head as she took the steps, she entered the teleportation window.

"What's taking so long for that cup of joe?" Professor Longnose shouted. "I asked for a cup ten minutes ago! It better be here in two seconds and it better be filled with maggots like I ordered!"

"Forget the joe bring the moldy biscuit I ordered!" Dischordia yelled in a singing voice.

The small office wasn't exactly jammed with monsters, but it was enough to make Dischordia uncomfortable. In it were only five monsters, all who had come in after Master Vile had arrived from Australia to deal with his younger siblings then had gone off to the cells for, what he called, his anger relief. Dischordia, the crystal on top of her head glowing white with the rest of the crystals around her body glowing deep red except for the armor around her chest, her arms and legs shining brilliantly as if it had been polished, felt a pang of jealousy. For years, for thousands of years, for as long as she had known Master Vile, she had had a small crush on him. She had never made it known, Master Vile had a specific taste for only a certain group of ladies and she was sure that she was not in that group, but she wished deep inside of her dark heart that she was in the group and had her old ally's attention. Surely, she would have made the deep rotting anger within his much darker heart soften. Surely she would have calmed him and made him rest up for more important things on teh agenda.

_"As if he would ever notice you."_ her mind said to her. _"He has an obsession so thick it's terrible! He likes skulls, even married a woman that he had dated for hundreds of years when he was at the academy that had a skulled head. You are wasting your time thinking about him anyways, wouldn't have worked out."_

But, deep in the recesses of her mind, she thought of his one lover. The only lover he had ever taken. Helen. The name, the very name, made her heart burn, made her growl and hiss in loud gasping noises. Helen of Earth, a woman that had men drop to their knees, begging her, pleading with her, to become Mrs. monster or Mrs. whatever-the-being-was-that-was-interested. She had been at the party, had seen Master Vile looking so forlorn, so lonely after being divorced. She had gotten up to go to him when the doors had opened and that straw-colored woman had walked in after being introduced. Master Vile had snapped up, at full attention, his eyes glowing brightly and his mouth curling into the sickest of smiles she had even seen. Surely, if Helen had remained instead of flown off saying that she had to get back after their stay of nightly activities he would have married her and surely the child that he was chasing after would be at home; safe in bed and much more behaved.

Lynster brought over the maggot-filled coffee and the moldy biscuit, bowing after he had placed them in front of the two monsters. At first, Dischordia had just fingered her biscuit, then she had torn into it. Her jealousy imagining that it was the head of Helen of Earth or the human in the cells. When it was gone she saw that Professor Longnose was staring at her.

"What?" she barked in a single-versed lyric.

"Must have been mighty hungry my dear." the Professor said, he took a sip from the cup of coffee. "Took you only four bites to finish that lump of dough."

Professor Longnose laughed a little before going back to his coffee, he thought differently than Dischordia. May it be because he was male or because he had no care for what-all his leader did behind the scenes, he just wanted to be done with the planet and the job ahead and start back on taking over the Dark Galaxy. He couldn't figure out what his leader wanted with the planet; nothing interesting or useful here. The inhabitants were nothing, very vulnerable, and the planet offered nothing but a few slabs of gold which had not much in value around the universe.

"Wipe your chin you slob!" Dischordia sang loudly.

Professor Longnose stood and walked off, tired of hearing the sing-songs of the annoying Dischordia who he still could not stand. He finished the coffee and looked at the cup. The cup was small, he could fist his hand and it would fit nicely inside. Around the edges was painted some ugly design of blue leaves with a flower in the center, very disgusting. The cup was white. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled his head back and just dropped the cup into his mouth. When he crunched down he felt a pop and crack, his teeth stung a little and he tasted his blood. He chewed noisily before swallowing, the fragments slid down his throat and dropped into his stomach acids without a fuss.

Angel gasped when she saw the Professor drop the cup into his mouth, he had chewed it and then swallowed as if it was nothing. Many times she had gagged while seeing him drink his foul beverage; had seen a maggot swim around in his black-gray beard, but she had swallowed it and moved on. She had found the building, had transformed into Lynster then had just taken his place and soon wished she hadn't. She had been ordered to bring bat-wing sandwiches, molded biscuits, maggot-filled coffee and a very distastfully sounding snake snuffle to the five monsters in the small office. After she had served the gross dishes and beverage she had walked out and hid in a closet to change forms. A mouse, a small red furred mouse was now scampering through the building. Although she kept to the shadows she made sure that she acted like a mouse. Scamper a few feet, stop and look and sniff then scamper off as if she was looking for something.

She had no idea where the cells were, she just followed the hallway. She remembered the flickering lights that had had their white bulbs replaced with red ones and the overhead lights that were cracked. She followed the lights, counting. She had seen nine of these red bulbs in her vision, at the moment she was on red bulb number 5. Seeing as she had no company in the hallway she raced on, forgetting the shadows. The door she saw had a slight opening on the bottom, big enough for her to squeeze under. Hopping up and dropping down, making her legs move fast, she reached the door that's metal was cracked, the doorknob scratched from the claws that had wrapped around it. She squished herself underneath the opening, which was smaller than she had thought, then scurried on.

In total it was five cells to the one in the far back on the left side, she was on the second cell when she stopped short. Having been brought back to her vision she had not seen if her father had left the cell or not. Was he still in the cell, lying on top of the woman he was torturing with his sick energies or had he left to deal with different matters? She stood in place, in her fiery mouse-form, her light whiskers twitching. She tried to think, tried toe remember. She couldn't. All she remembered was the deed her father had been in the process of doing, nothing after that. One minute slipped into two and two minutes slipped into three before she finally moved.

"Regardless if that sick bastard is still in there or not," she thought to herself. "I have to do this! I have to save that poor woman!"

She went one cell past the other then stopped cold. That sound! That roaring snore that she had heard one time while on her father's planet. The snore that had sent a shiver up her spine. Yes, her father was still in the room. She could tell by the snoring. She had hoped he would have had his fill and left but no, he had stayed. With a stinging anger deep inside her chest she moved on, past the next cell before she reached the cell in the far back. Peering inside, she saw what she didn't want to see. A horrifying sight, a sight she wished was not there.

Cindy Blake, awake fully, lay on the tall bench, her legs fully spread and her arms dangling off of the bench top. Normally, she would have been huddled in a corner of her small cell. But, at this particular moment in time, and for the past five hours, she had been forced to lie on the in a most uncomfortable, most painful of positions.

Cindy's blonde hair, cut to look like a smile, short on the sides but grew longer in the back, was a mess, her face was cut up with scrapes and scratches. Her body was battered; scratches, scraps, whip lashes, bite marks and bruises painted a fine picture of her life in captivity. Almost all night she had been forced to deal with Master Vile. He had raped her with his robes on at first then had fallen asleep for about two hours before she had moved slightly and woke him. She had found that Master Vile was very particular of his sleep: no one was to wake him unless it was fully needed. When she had woke him up he had pulled his robes off then had thrown off his shoulder guards and black cape to the side before almost tearing his pants and underwear off. He had bit her hard, oh yes, so very hard and had drawn blood with each bite with his razor-sharp fangs that were on both sets of his teeth. And as he bit, he rammed, with each ram she had screamed and tried to push him off of her to no avail. The more she struggled, the more he punished her. After almost two hours of him assaulting her he had drifted off to sleep. When he had woke up sometime later he had continued, his golden-yellow eyes with the tiny pupils staring coldly into her blue ones. As if she wasn't throbbing before the continued assault, after the third assault she felt like her bottom half was going to collapse under her. She throbbed, she bled, she howled in pain as he rammed and then she started screaming as he slid both of her legs far apart and slid down below; biting, licking, sucking and planting sloppy kisses on her. She had fought him, as always, getting up and pushing his head away only to fall back in a spasmatic moan that she couldn't help in letting out. It was her nature, as was the nature of all women, to moan when a man gave her oral. Afterwards he had slid his body up on her almost like a snake and had stared into her eyes again before leaning back and inserting his penis back into her already screaming female parts.

At the moment, her parts were still screaming, and they had good reason to be doing so. Master Vile had fallen asleep about three hours ago after again assaulting her, only this time doing it all at once instead of at different waking periods. His body, lathered in sticky sweat and hard as iron, rose and fell as he slept on top of her, his penis still inside which would rise and fall with his rising and falling breathes as he slept. She had decided to stay still, to wait until he woke and pray that when he did he would leave the cell.

"Psst." The wind, had to be. Deep in her mind she was thinking about her job and the reason why she was here. Her boss, Carl Bland, had given her the assignment of finding out what was going on in Angel Grove. She had accepted, grabbed her partner and gone down. She and her partner had hid well, or at least she thought they had, among some bushes. Her partner had started shooting with his camera what all was going on as she watched beside him in stunned silence. Then it had happened so fast she had hardly any time to blink an eye. A silver-clad man had walked up behind them and had caught them. She and her partner had been tossed in a dingy silver van with some other reporters and a whole team of newspaper writers then drove to the police station. The men had been separated from the women, placed in the cell across from hers. Master Vile had looked all of them over then, each woman in the cell, then had walked off. The newspaper people had been released and her partner as well, but she hadn't. Her partner had yelled for her, had told the silver-clad men to leave him be, but he had been escorted out and she was left in the dank cell. At first, she was just left alone, no one touched her. Then, one day, Master Vile had come in extremely pissed and had started his punishments and assaults.

"Psssssst" she heard again. She remembered what her mother had said many years ago, to never give herself away to anyone unless she truly loved that person. She had done so until she had walked into the building of News Channel 12. Her partner had literally stolen her heart on day one of their meeting. They were in love, a reporter and a cameraman as a couple made a great pair. Her partner, William "Billy" Faulk, was very gentle with her, never had laid a finger on her wrongly and was always gentle in the bed. She missed him greatly and wished that he was there, surely he would have prevented this nightmare from happening.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssst!" this time she turned her head, she saw nothing but a small red mouse at the cell door. She thought to herself that the mouse was cute, like the one that she had owned as a little girl, and she wished she was the mouse. She would be free, she would be able to escape this nightmare. A tear welled up in her eye and dropped, before it fell all the way down her cheek the hallway and the front of the cells lit up in pink light, the air got energized and a wind-swept through which blew her hair back. Cindy blinked her eyes once, that was all it took, when she opened them the mouse was gone, replaced by a medium height woman with fiery red hair.

Angel hadn't really wanted to transform out of her mouse-form, her plan was to remain a mouse until she had gone into the cell but seeing now as she had done so outside of the cell she had no choice but to remain in her true form. From her changing forms her father had made a few sputtering sounds and had moved slightly, but thankfully he was still asleep. Slowly turning herself, she squeezed her thin body through the bars of the cell. Cindy's mouth dropped when she saw the trim, medium height woman move into her cell and she was about to say something when, as quick as a Gazelle, the woman raced forward and placed her hand over her mouth, silencing her.

Angel placed her finger to her mouth, signaling for Cindy to remain quiet, then moved away. She walked down to the captive woman's bottom half and, very slowly and carefully, she nudged her father's thigh up. Cindy's breath caught in her throat, she waited for Master Vile to wake and to turn, and she waited for him to yell out she's here, but to her great surprise Master Vile just snuffled before going back into his normal, roaring and very loudly snoring.

"Hold still," Angel mouthed. "I will get him off of you."

Cindy watched as Angel lifted her hands, a green vine, a long and thin green vine with no leaves on it, slithered into the cell from the window and gently wrapped itself around the bottom half of Master Vile. Master Vile stayed sleeping, his snoring was still a roar, filling the room greatly. Next Angel had another vine, of exactly the same type, come into through the window. This vine slowly, and terribly gently, went between Master Vile and Cindy's chests and then swung up and around Master Vile's back.

"Hold on." Angel mouthed, she walked around to the other side of her father.

Cindy watched as Angel turned her emerald-green eyes up at the ceiling. The vines stretched up, pulled up, pitifully slowly. To Cindy it seemed like forever before she felt the weight of her assaulter lift from her. Fear was the only thing keeping her still, otherwise she would have plain moved right then and there. Master Vile lifted up, inch by inch, until finally he was hanging above her, his arms and legs dangling.

"Alright, nice and slowly," Angel whispered. "slide out going south."

Cindy thought Angel was crazy, but then she saw reason for her saying that. She would of brushed up against Master Vile's dangling arms and legs, and that would have surely woke him up. So, slowly, and very painfully, she slid south, allowing gravity to drop her body from the edge of the bench. She contemplated biting off Master Vile's testicles while in the area but then her body flowed back, and she fell hard against the floor with a dull thud. She saw stars for a second, she fought from sliding into a black sleep, luckily she was in a good mood so within a few seconds her vision cleared.

"Here, take this." Angel whispered. Angel handed over the black cloak that Master Vile, her father, had worn and Cindy, in a sudden fit of great fear at seeing the clothing piece, shook her head wildly; no. She wanted nothing that that man had worn on his body on her. She crawled away to the cell bars and stood, she was sore all over. Angel followed, with the cloak in her hand, and again said for her to put it on. Cindy shook her head again, and then shoved the cloak away. Angel stared at the woman, although she was alive she was in bad condition. Her nipples were rosy-red with caked on blood on the nips, she had bite marks on her neck and breasts, her southern region was nothing but a bloody mess and that was just the beginning of the woman's injuries.

"If we're going to escape this place you do need something on you." Angel said, she looked back at her father when he gave off a muffled snore.

"Not anything he had on him." Cindy exclaimed in a loud whisper. "No!"

"Dammit!"

Angel placed the cloak on the inside of her elbow and started unbuttoning her shirt. She was wearing a man's shirt, the quarry was cold at night and the shirt, although baggy, was warm. She pulled the shirt off of her, underneath of it she had on a white t-shirt that was open in the front exposing the top of her breasts, and she tossed it over to Cindy. Cindy, grabbed it and pulled it on her, she was thrilled to have something on her naked body.

"Now, slip through the cell bars." Angel whispered.

Events happened so fast then, Cindy had slipped through the bars and Angel was halfway through when suddenly the roaring snoring stopped. It didn't taper off, it stopped completely. Cindy turned her eyes back to the cell and, to her extreme horror, she saw Master Vile's head turn. Angel had stopped moving, she was staring deeply into the eyes of her father. Master Vile blinked. Once. Twice. Then he started fussing with the vines. The vines snapped almost at once with his body twisting, he crashed hard on the bench then rolled off, breathing heavily. Angel, having frozen in place, was stock still. Cindy reached over and grabbed Angel's arm and with a hard jerk she had Angel on the other side. And just in the nick of time because Angel's father had swiped at her with his clawed hand and had just missed by a fraction of an inch.

"Moooooooovuh!" Cindy screamed.

Angel must have had lead weights in her shoes because she moved pitifully slow, they were past the first two cells when they heard a great yelling roar and a great crashing sound. Angel's eyes were wide, she looked back and saw that her father was tearing the bars from the cell's door off. With her mouth in an O, she turned around and, finally, she released the weights on her feet. The cloudiness in her mind cleared and the shock of her father waking just as she and the news reporter were escaping from the cell finally disappeared. She turned and with a roar of her own she grabbed the woman in front of her's hand and ran as fast as she could. They were just out of the door, the only door to the cell room, and had just a foot each in the hallway when her father escaped the cell, breaking the door down with his bare hands.

"Run!" Angel screamed. "I don't care how much noise you make run run run!"

The monsters that they passed stopped and gaped at them, they made no attempt to catch them. Angel and Cindy had passed the office room where Dischordia and Professor Longnose were in when they heard the plop plop plop and the roar of Master Vile behind them ordering the monsters to get the lead out and capture them. Sure enough, the order was given when Angel's brother and sister walked in their path from the adjoining hallway. With a roar, Angel grabbed Cindy and turned her around, she had no idea why she had figured to escape the other way but she had. They ran a few feet then slid to a stop. Master Vile, covered only in a loose robe that he had thrown on after escaping the cell, stood directly in their path with Dischordia and Professor Longnose behind him.

Angel had seen her father's body before, sans his male parts that had been hidden in his underwear, when she had spent her first night at his palace on his home planet. Her father's golden-yellow eyes stared out at her, naked without the pair of blue-tinted glasses that he usually wore, his hands up to his elbows wore a glove of dull gold, the long nails on his hands pushed the pieces of plastic on his fingers out, forming a nail-guard. His head was human, his nose was human, in appearance, the rest was like a creature from a horror movie. Master Vile's shoulder was nothing but exposed bone, not a muscle shone on them, his waist was slender and strong-looking, one of his long legs was in bone-form while the other was fleshed, muscle rippled this one leg greatly. His arms were exactly the same, one of bone-form and the other of flesh, the fleshed arm rippled in muscle. Master Vile had a V-shaped waist, Angel could detect a large bulge where his penis was poking up, still erect, under the thrown on robe. Master Vile's feet were normal, looked human and were unlike Rito's who's feet were bone. Like Rito, who had definitely inherited a lot of his appearance from his father, Master Vile's body was evenly split in color; the left side of his body was blue and the right gold.

Cindy was tired of waiting, they were sandwiched in between monsters, two on one side and three on the other. She grabbed Angel's arm tight, digging her split nails into her flesh, and turned her around. Angel followed, she heard her father roar and charge, being followed by two other chargers. Cindy, having taken gymnastics while in college, jumped above Rita and Rito. While she went over without any trouble, Angel found herself in a rut. Rito swung his sword, the blade turned so it wouldn't hurt her but just knock her out. She allowed for her feet to swing under her, her knees tucked, she slid right underneath the sword, and right through his legs. When she was on the other side she jumped up and began running. Behind her she heard a great crash; she heard bodies collide and a great _oomph _rolled to her ears. She didn't need to look back, she knew if she did she'd be slowed down, but with her knowledge she knew that her father; and Dishchordia and Professor Longnose, had ran pell-mell into her two older siblings, Rita and Rito.

"Not so fast earthlings!"

Angel and Cindy had been running uninterrupted for quite some time, not a monster in sight, when suddenly from around the corner and directly in front of the exit stood a sight that made Master Vile look almost normal. A red being, blue chords all over his body, wearing chrome that was holding a staff with the letter Z on it, stood strong and defiant. Cindy screeched to a stop and turned, Angel grabbed her arm and swung her back around. With her eyes on her brother-in-law, Lord Zedd his name was, she swung her arms back, at ninety degree angles, then shoved them forward, making a swoosh of air blow out from her hands that drove the chrome-covered monster through the doors. The doors, the double and glass less doors, swung back, it looked as if the being had never been standing there.

"Wow!" Cindy gasped. "Just wow!"

"I should have used that elemental power from the start." Angel said.

They ran through the doors, out into the cool night, the being was getting up off of the asphalt slowly. They ignored him and continued on. Cindy was ecstatic, she had been in captivity for so long and had longed for freedom so long, her eyes darted from one building to the next, she wondered how her boyfriend was. Angel was in front, her hand clasped tightly around Cindy's. They were just two hundred and fifty feet from the teleportation window when the ground started to shake. Cindy pulled up in shock, her legs locked, Angel kept running, she didn't know what was going on and she didn't care. Cindy's small body, petite and trim but heavily bruised, scratched and scraped, swept forward, her feet lifted from the ground. Angel, with a great groan, threw her into the teleportation window just as a concrete slab from a building above fell on it, making a spark of electricity and energy shoot up into the air. The window was closed, Angel was trapped in Angel Grove but, she thought to herself, at least Cindy was safe. She had made the teleportation window link up with the camp in the Quarry, Cindy would simply land in the Quarry, would fall to the ground in a heap and would be circled almost immediately by worried refugees. She would be treated, her wounds would be healed, her mental scars tended to and her emotional burdens lifted. Her ordeal was over, but Angel knew from the minute the electrical and energetic sparks shot up into the sky that hers was just beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

Was there ever a time she had wished she had had a fatherly figure in her life? Wasn't there some time in the very distant past when she was just a child after getting disciplined that she had some sort of big, hulking father to step in and tell her mother to drop the stick and leave her be? Surely there was also a time when she wished that there was a fatherly figure that had stayed in a different cave that she could have run off to when it got bad at home. The answer to these: sometimes. Sure, she had sometimes wished she had a fatherly figure when she was growing up. Yes, of course she had wanted some sort of large and strong fatherly figure to tell her mother to back off. The last one though, no, never had crossed her mind as she had never run away from home. These thoughts ran through her mind as the ground underneath her feet rattled. It shook, it made debris from buildings and buildings that were on their last legs fall. She turned around, her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow around the black pupils wide open. Her eyes grew much larger when she saw the dark statue in front of her.

A shadow, a large shadow, a black and ominous shadow, fell over Angel Grove. The sky, which had been bright blue, was now black as night, no stars at all and no moon, just totally black. Before any movement came from this shadow, this solid shadow, before the lids slid open and before a red string of lightning ran through the sky, Angel knew who it was. When them black lids opened, and them golden-yellow eyes with the black pupils stared coldly out from under the heavy brow, Angel felt fear. She felt the deep rotting fear; the word, the feeling everything she felt. Yes, yes she knew well that she had felt fear many times in her two hundred years of living, but never had she felt it creep up on her like this. She felt it start in her toes then it reached, it slithered like a black snake with black soulless eyes, up to her knees then past going up to her abdomen. The fear, the cold word and feel of it, coiled around her, went up slowly until it reached her chest. By the time it was at her neck she took a step, broke free. She broke free, he fear disappeared and anger took its place, warming her up, making her feel like the bottom of a volcano that still had its lava inside, was still pregnant with its hot coals and water or red that would burn and melt anything and everything in its path.

She grew, her whole body grew up to the sky, touched the black sky with the red lightning on the side that her father was standing on. If there would have been a referee he would have said Ladies and gentlemen, the fight of the ages for the safety of man-kind and the planet Earth has begun! On this side the Galatic warlord, a conqueror of world's and father of three, Master Vile and on the other his youngest daughter. Angel's eyes had near lost their emerald-green irises, the yellow-gold that was around her pupils had swelled, making the pupils grown slightly, but not much. Her red, fire-colored hair, falling in sheets but missing a chunk in some places, looked to be on fire.

"Dough...taiiiiir!" her father said in a loud, anger-filled voice. "I have had enough of this disobedience from you."

Angel didn't answer, she didn't say anything, her father had his scepter and had it raised, it looked like he was charging it. Before he could she swung her arm, her small hand bunched in a tight fist, and sent a volley of air swinging through the space between them. It hit her father, it made him back up one step. He sent a coughed up laugh then shot a large red energy band from his scepter at her. Angel jumped sideways, avoiding the energized strand that was aimed at her. She dodged two more before she shoved both arms forward, making a slab of heavy concrete roofing that was in the process of falling fly towards her father. When it crashed into him he yelled, not out of pain but out of shock.

Angel didn't let him get out of that shock, she knew that underneath her was the sewer so she raised both hands up, fingers splayed. Dark brown water, stinky and grimy, rose up from the manholes, with a twirl and a strong throw of her arms she sent it at her father. When it struck him he yelled, again out of shock but with a tinge of disgust in there too. He wiped his face once with the back of his hand, taking his attention from her for just a second. It was all she needed, she quickly transformed. When the pink energy faded and the winds had died down, she was in her Tyrannosaurus-form, her large pearly white teeth cast a light on the buildings nearest her.

"You have been practising I see." her father said when he saw her in this new form. "Won't matter my dear."

Angel roared loudly, it echoed off of everything and made her father shake his head once. Her father laughed a roaring laughter, he threw his head back and laughed then stood up straight and pointed his scepter at her. No energy was fired from the scepter, but the one wire that had separated from the electrical pole swung and slapped her hard on the rear. She felt the shock from the electricity of the wire, she felt the pain of it tearing into her skin, she was shocked over the feeling of her skin being torn from the wire but most of all she felt the rage from her father breaking her lizard-skin. With a roar she ran forward, she didn't stop her powerfully muscled back legs, she didn't even try to stop herself when she passed wires that her father suddenly made jump up to lash at her belly, her legs or her back and rump, she was filled with a raw rage that had to be emptied out. Using her head like a battering ram, she ran right into her father with every bit of power and strength she had. Her father, with a yell of surprise, fell back on the ground. When his body collided with the ground he sent up dust and dirt, the ground rolled from under him. Buildings crumpled and fell when the rumbles from his falling ran through. Angel swept past him and went but a dozen feet before sliding to a stop and turning around.

The two oldest offspring of Master Vile had had the wind knocked clean out of them and, thusly, had been slow in getting up. Their father had gotten up first and had raced out of the building, the next they knew was that the ground was rumbling followed by their father yelling and him being answered by roars. Now that they had their wind back they quickly left the police building and grew large. They only had to see their father falling back against the ground and their sister in one of her ill-meant forms a few paces from him to set their blood boiling.

"Awww did dear old daddy fall and go boom?" Angel rumbled, in her Tyrannosaur-form everything she said would come out in a rumble that would shake the inner parts of her throat. "Here let me help you up!"

Master Vile turned around while on the ground, his head turned up at his youngest daughter. Angel was rushing at him, mouth closed but her face bore a look of her intended purpose for the charge. He got up to his elbows and pushed, fell back down then tried again, the robe around him had tangled around his legs and was keeping him down and it was no help that when he had fallen the robe had gotten caught on a pole which had fallen over him. With a gasp he turned around and wrestled with the pole, he had it just off of him when he heard a great crash behind him and a roar of pain.

Rito had seen the charge before his sister had moved and with swiftness he had never thought he had in his three thousand-year old bones he had rushed forward towards his youngest sister while Rita had gasped a terrified scream and rushed over to their father. With his sword drawn, he collided with Angel hard and sent her flying onto a leaning building which groaned before falling in a dusty cloud. His sword, he had not meant to use it but he would have had he needed to, had embedded itself into his sister's Tyrannosaur-tail.

"Daddy!" Rita screeched. "Are you okay?"

"Yes yes now back off I have work to do!" Master Vile stood up, he shook the dirt and dust from his body with great shakes of his shoulders. Rito had stood up, he was backing away from the fallen building where he and his younger sister had crashed into, the end of his sword was dripping in red blood. At first, Master Vile thought the dreaded thought: his daughter, his youngest daughter that he had searched for long and had found and was now trying to tame up to be a good daughter and member of his small family, was dead from a blow from her own flesh and blood. This thought chilled him, made him take two steps forward, but them he heard a sound that made the breath he had been hiding whoosh out like hurricane winds. Angel moaned, and not long before a pink energy flowed up from where she was and wind crackling in energy swept back at him. Not long before this wind of crackling energy blew off he saw a huge form in front of him.

Angel had known that her tail had been penetrated by the sword of bone that her brother wielded, and seeing as the Tyrannosaur-form, while mighty and powerful, would be nothing in this rubble and nothing against three, had changed to that of a mighty Pterosaur; Quetzalcoatlus to be more specific. Her whole scaled body was red, a dull red since the animal she had changed to was extinct, but her eyes were bright golden yellow with a barely seable emerald-green surrounding. She stretched her massive wings out to their full reach of thirty-six feet and with a bounce she flew up into the sky. She cawed once before, folding her wings back firmly against her body, being careful of the severely torn one, she dropped down, her intended target was her father.

"Both of you out of the way!" Master Vile shouted to his two oldest children. "I will deal with this disobedience!"

Master Vile's words barely left his lips before he was wrenched up from the ground, his shoulders held tightly in his youngest daughter's taloned feet. Angel had him flown up to about ten feet before she heard the rip. The loud, and painful, rip of her other wing. Seeing as she had no choice, she was already falling from the sky, she released her father who fell with a dull thud against a building that crashed to the ground, it was the only building in Angel Grove save the Police Station that was still standing. Angel fought to stay up in the sky, she flapped and then she held her wings out, hoping that the drifting winds would slow her fall, but luck wasn't with her. Unlike her father, of whom was already on one of his knees, she flew into a still standing, and still wired up, electric pole. The electricity in the wires burned her wings, the wires also cut into her arms and left bad gashes to her belly and face. She cawed loudly in pain before forcing herself to jump to the side where she fell with a heavy bang to the ground.

"Daddy...!" Rita shrieked, she could care less about her sister who had just been near bar be qued on the electric wires.

Master Vile stood up, he was scratched and bruised and had a gash on the side of his face from where his young daughter had jabbed once at him with her sharp beak, but otherwise he was fine. His eyes flew to where Angel had fallen, the air grew thick with her transformation. Before long the air was calmed, the dust and dirt fell and he saw her. Angel was getting up, very slowly. She was no longer in her Quetzalcoatlus-form, she had changed to her true form. On her face was three gashes, like scratch-marks. They bled greatly, drops of blood fell on the ground under her. Her shirt was ripped open, a large slash went from her belly up but stopped before it reached her chest. Her legs were ripped open, she had a cut to her elbow. And, for her, to make matters worse the arm that had fallen fully on the wire was cut right open. Now, with her father barely with any wounds that would make him pull out of the battle, she felt more fear. Not of her father, or of her siblings for that matter. It was a fear for herself. She was badly injured, she had trouble breathing and she was one against three.

"Get away from her!"

Angel's vision was blurry, but she could see the large blue leg land in front of her. Ninjor, back from being injured and in tip-top shape again, had come to her rescue. Ninjor had decided to float in from the back of the fight on his big puffy white cloud, he had caught no one's attention as Master Vile, and his two oldest children, were fully concentrating on Angel. He started the fight with energy balls, making bright yellow balls of energy in between his hands and shooting them out. Each hit Master Vile, but none felled him. Next, he shot energy blasts from his hands, one after the other, one blue, the other yellow and the next white. Each struck Master Vile but again, Master Vile must have been one tough guy for he only staggered back once before walking forward. Before Ninjor could change into his fighting form with the red-head that had a gold horseshoe on the forehead Master Vile was at him. Master Vile swung his bunched up fist at Ninjor once and like that, it was over. Ninjor, with Master Vile's hand cleanly through his ribs, gasped once, then fell, shrinking all the while to his real size, in a heap in his beside Angel.

"Shit and shinola!" Angel exclaimed. "Caught with the pants, the bra and practically the..."

"Being in front of me shrink," her father yelled. "be youthful, be young, be a child. Bring reverse to true form, be vulnerable. Reverse the true course, make the being of red with green orbs years reverse!"

Angel's eyes grew small, she could only utter a simple _ug!_ before she felt white energy, and lightning of white, go around her. She looked down, watching the energy as it changed her from being a voluptuous and spry woman to that of a five-year old child. She still had her injuries, her gashes, her bruises, her cuts and scrapes, but instead of them being on a fully grown adult they were on a child. She felt a gust of wind and looked up, her father who had been looming like a giant above her of at least fifty feet now stood in front of her. He was still looming, still a giant but not fifty feet anymore but his real size of six and a half feet. He reached down and grabbed her by her arm and hoisted her up, she screamed out in pain and with her good leg she kicked out. Her father lifted her clean up off of the ground and brought her to his eye-level. His eyes, they were raw with his anger and his body, sweated and a little battered, a gash to the side of his head was bleeding but that was all.

"You are in a world of trouble." her father said to her. And she truly believed it, them eyes told the tale now. The tale of what now would happen in the all too close future. She kicked once more, her foot almost hit him in the stomach, in answer her tightened his hold on her arm, she sent up a great scream as the bone in her wrist popped. Next she knew, her father had turned, with her still held up in the air at his eye-level, and was walking away, towards the police station.

Before Master Vile had a chance to get past his two older children who were just standing with their mouths open in big O's a blast made him turn. He had his youngest daughter, he had beaten her, but feeling a stab of pain in his back from the blast made him almost forget her. He released her arm and turned quickly. Standing just in front of Ninjor was the only Zord that had not been destroyed, all of the Rangers were inside. With a roar of rage he raised his scepter and fired a red energy blast, it struck the Zord and made it fall back a step but that was all. Angel had crawled away, her siblings were not watching where she went and she was glad. Before she had entered the Police station to rescue Cindy she had stashed her burlap bag with the potion that she had made when she had escaped from her father almost two months ago. She knew she had to hurry, she could hear the scraping and the groans of the Zord behind her that was taking a beating. A small opening, small enough for her to reach into, loomed in front of her. She reached into it and took out the bag. She rummaged quickly and found a vial, with a wheeze she quickly unscrewed the top and downed it down. The first time it had taken quite a while for the change to happen but since this was a bigger dose she felt it right away.

The Rangers had arrived soon after Master Vile had felled Ninjor, and before he had said his spell to make his daughter who was on her side very badly wounded change to a child. Master Vile, they found out quickly, was furious beyond words. He roared at them, he cursed words that made their jaws drop, and he sent fiery energetic blasts at them that tore at their one working Zord. He had grown giant again, no buildings around him except for the lone small building to the far right which was the police station.

"Man! We have no chance!" Adam exclaimed. "We might have to retreat!"

"No!" Aisha screamed. "Look behind him!"

Angel had transformed into her Tyrannosaur-form quickly, her wounds stretched and her body screamed in pain, her blood poured down onto the road beneath her. She silently charged, not making any noises, not even roaring. Her father, who had his back turned to her, suddenly turned when he felt the vibrations of the ground underneath his feet. Angel wasted no time, she lunged and with one fluid motion she opened and then snapped shut her mouth on his arm. Master Vile roared in pain, his green blood poured out from the gloves he was wearing, Angel shook her head, her teeth went in further and drew more blood. Before she could severe his lower arm from his body she felt a great pain in her leg that made her open her mouth, and release her father. Turning around fast, her tail swiping her father and making him fly up in the air with quite a bit of force, she saw the sword of her brother's embedded deeply in her leg.

"How dare you!" Rito yelled at her. "How dare you hurt dad!"

"Your turn bro!" Angel lunged, she missed the first bite as her brother sidestepped away then latched on to his leg. He howled in pain then sent a roar as she yanked him from his feet. He sent a loud bang up when he landed on the ground, his leg he was sure was now broken. He wasn't worrying about his leg, Angel lunged at him with her great mouth open. Before she could clamp her fangs around his head he grabbed her head and with all the strength in his body, he held her back. From her muzzle that was in his hands he felt the rumbles and muffled roars that she made from her frustration and anger towards him, she lifted one of her legs and planted it hard on his abdomen, he felt more blood flow. She was heavy in this form, she was deadly in this form and in this form she meant business. She held it in her dull green greens, not the emerald-green eyes of her true form but the eyes of an extinct animal. She meant to destroy him.

"Get off of him!" Rita shrieked.

Rita, ripping the bottom of her dress clean off as she raced forward, jumped onto the back of her sister. Angel forgot about her brother now, she pulled back, she stood up tall on her mighty legs and with her mouth fully open she sent out an angry roar before turning around fully, quickly, trying to make her sister fall off of her. Rito, seeing his chance when she turned and lowered herself almost to the ground, swung his sword that he had grabbed when she stood up tall. At first, Angel felt nothing, then she looked down and saw the thin line where her chest was, right where her breasts would be had she been human. She forgot about her sister now, she felt her weight on her back but she didn't care. She lunged forward with all of her might and with her mouth open, sending a great rumbling roar, her large three-toed feet made the ground rumble and shake as if an Earthquake was happening. Before she could take a bite out of her brother she felt pain, enormous pain, in her mouth which made her pulled back and around. It took her a while to notice the sword of bone sticking out from the end of her nose. Her brother, using all the strength that he had, had thrown the sword at his sister and it had embedded itself in her mouth. She took a few steps and then with a roar she fell hard, tripping over concrete blocks that she had not seen.

The Rangers had their hands full, they had not been able to assist Angel in getting her sister off of her back or in warning Angel about the sword of bone being thrown at her. Master Vile had landed right near them and, as quick as they could, they had withdrawn their Fire Saber and swung. To their great surprise, Master Vile had turned away then rolled over, gaining his footing quickly. His gold glove was in ribbons, his green blood dripped heavily. With a swing, the Rangers tried again with the sword and, again, Master Vile dodged away. It wasn't until a great tremor caused them to turn, both the Rangers and Master Vile. That was all it took, seeing Angel slumped on the ground with Rita Repulsa standing above her and kicking her with her sharp heeled shoe, that sent the Rangers in a rage. They forgot about Master Vile and rushed forward, with one kick of the Zord's large leg they sent Rita sailing through the air. With the area clear they stood with Angel's body silent and still body, the Zord's legs spread to make sure she was safely between them.

"You do not know who you are dealing with!" Master Vile roared. Master Vile had moved from his spot behind them, he now stood in front of his two oldest children, almost in a protective fashion. The Rangers were about to charge in when they saw pink energy and felt the push of an electricity charged wind against the Zord. One second, Angel in her mighty Tyrannosaur-form lying on the ground unconscious, the next she was awake and getting up, only she was no longer a Tyrannosaur, she was now a Velociraptor with a large sickle-shaped claw on both of her back legs. She moved her feathered body, dull red again in color because the animal was extinct, she was small and trim in body and still covered in both caked and still flowing blood, but the Rangers knew well that the animal that she had transformed into was one of pure terror. She went around the Rangers, her front legs held at angles with the claws splayed, the feathers on the top of her head standing erect, she had pulled the sword of bone from her mouth already but it had left a gaping hole where it had been.

"She can take a beating and keep on ticking!" Adam exclaimed aloud.

Master Vile, who surprisingly still had his scepter, rose it in almost slow motion. It set Angel off, Angel hissed a roar and lunged forward before, with a great big leap, she landed on her father's chest. Her father dropped his scepter and with both hands he clawed at her, yanking feathers and pulling skin. Angel sliced at his muscular belly, chest and at his slender waist with her sickle-claws and dug her front claws into his shoulders, all the while snapping at his face with her jaws. Blood from her mouth sloshed him in the face, he yelled in surprise but not terror. Before he knew it, he felt a great pain and a great whirring in his right ear. Angel had sunk her sharp teeth into the ear-link appendage and was tearing back, chunks of her father's tiger-striped ear-like appendage came back with her tearing. Master Vile had had enough, with his hand bunched into a great big fist, he swung and it collided with his youngest daughter's stomach.

Tommy watched in stunned silence, his mouth dropped low, Angel released her hold on her father's ear-like appendage and slumped slightly. Master Vile took advantage and tossed her away hard, the Rangers had no chance to get out of the way, when he tossed her he had done so in the direction of them. Angel's small Velociraptor body struck them hard and with a force so strong that both she and the Zord with the Rangers inside sailed through the air backwards. That was all it took for the Zord to fail. When it crashed on the ground all of the Rangers were spilled out, not in their Ranger suits anymore but in their tattered everyday clothing. Angel, they saw who had bounced off of their crumpled Zord to a pile of rubble, had changed form. Her true form, her true human body, was broken and bloody.

"Angel..." Kat said in a forced whisper.

Angel pushed herself up, she now had a new wound to add to the rest. A long scratch ran deeply from her earlobe down her neck and stopped at her collarbone. She was breathing heavily, her top lip was split fully, blood flowed from her freely. Adam wondered how much blood she had left in her as surely she had lost more than her fair share. She rolled over once, twice, then struggled to her get to her feet and failed. Instead she rolled again and again until she was near the Rangers, her hand was outstretched towards them. While Angel stretched her hand out almost all of the Rangers stared in shock, all except one. Aisha felt a whoosh of air and looked back, Master Vile had shrank to his true size of six-foot five inches and was walking towards them.

"Ruh...ruh...Rang...orzzz!" Angel sputtered, blood flowed from her mouth with each word. "heh...lllllpppp y...yourseeeh...lves! Geeet a...aa wayyyuh f...from here!"

"Daughter of Vile change form," the Rangers heard suddenly. "reverse the course of age."

"G...goooo!" Angel sputtered, she was wheezing now badly. "Muh...muh...my pruh... pruhblum!"

"Change the Daughter of Vile's natural course, make her young, make her small." Master Vile continued his spell.

"Ruh... ruhnuh!" Angel sputtered, her fingers, her bloody fingers, touched Tommy's now.

"Reverse her years, reverse her form," Master Vile went on. "reverse her natural looks!"

Suddenly, the fingers that touched Tommy's were enveloped in a white energy with lightning around it, it went from her fingers down to her wrist then all the way down to her head before it picked up speed, before them they watched in stunned disbelief, before them just a mere second ago had been a fully grown and very gorgeous red-head with emerald-green eyes, now lying in front of them was the huddled form of a five-year old; with many wounds all over her body. They only got a few seconds to look before a hand, a gold-gloved hand, clasped around the wrist of the hand that Angel had stretched out to them. Master Vile yanked Angel up, not gently but harshly. He held her by her wrist and, while staring at them coldly, he turned. He switched from holding her by her wrist after he had turned, he grabbed her from around the waist and walked on, not looking back. Angel's head lifted once and looked at them. They saw for a split second before Master Vile teleported away the look in her eyes. Not of fear, her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow around the black pupil held a small bit of defeat but what they held most was relief. Relief that her father had just left them behind, had taken her without injuring her friends. When Master Vile teleported away, when the snakes round themselves around him and his hostage of a daughter that had had by the waist, Tommy bowed his head. The other Rangers did the same soon after, with Ninjor doing the same.

"Hang in there, Angel." Tommy thought to himself. "Hang in there, we will do all that we can to help you. Just hang in there, don't let him break your spirit. Keep strong, keep mighty, keep your chin up. We, your friends, will do all that we can to save you from that monster."


	17. Part 2

Things hadn't started out peachy at first, Master Vile had thrown her into his Skull Ship and had headed for home still a bleeding mess. They had arrived at Gamma-Vile within sixteen hours and then the fun had begun. Her father had ordered a few servants to come with him; Galong and Kelso, a pig-chef named Glog and Lynster. That was all. She had been ushered quickly into a benched room by her father and then locked in while he had gone off to get his personal Physician. The Physician, a horrid green-scaled lizard-man with bright blue eyes wearing an over-sized lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck, had walked into the room, carrying a large black snap-shut bag. Master Vile had stayed outside, she could hear him roaring at someone. The Physician had picked her up gently, his slightly long yellow nails tapping her on her back, and had placed her on the bench top.

"I hear you gave your father fits my dear." he had said to her in a nasally voice. "I am only to tend your wounds then I will move on and tend to your father."

The first wound he had tended had made her send up a child-like scream so loud it echoed through the halls. He tended her legs first, applied all kinds of medicine to the scratches before moving to the gashes that would have to be stitched up. Angel's face turned purple, she forced herself not to scream again. The Physician next tended her arms, he medicated then bandaged the cuts and scrapes and scratches before stitching up the cut on her left elbow. The other arm he did the same when he came to the cut that ran all the way around her forearm, she fought hard when he applied medication that spit out foam and then she almost fainted when he started stitching the wound.

"Goodness child!" the Physician had said. "You and your father really did get into a battle!"

He had next asked her to lay down, which she had done but reluctantly. He medicated the wound on her stomach, it sent up a great amount of pain and a scream escaped from her mouth so loud that she heard her father outside yell for her to shut up. When the bubbly foam had been wiped away the doctor had stitched her up, very slowly and gently then he had wrapped her up in long strands of bandaging. She now felt like she was being wrapped up like a mummy. He next tended the slash marks from the wires that had struck her stomach, those just required the usual medication thankfully. When he reached the wound that went from her earlobe down her neck to her collarbone he stopped.

"Two more to go." the Physician had said uneasily. "Hold still now."

She had thought, why not just give me something that would put me out of my misery before the pain had started. Her ear whirred from the medication, the veins in her neck stood out as she fought the scream that wanted to come. The doctor had applied a paste-like medication to this wound, and it was excruciatingly painful. By the time he began medicating the rest of the wound she lost the fight. From deep within herself she sent up a blood-curdling scream that sent the Physician scrambling back two feet. He came back to her quickly before she could get up and quickly held her down.

"Shut up in there!" she had heard her father roar. "Shut her up she will have plenty of time to scream later on!"

"Go to hell you big-eared freak!" she had yelled back.

The doctor had scolded her, told her that she should respect her father, before going back to work. He finished medicating the wound then had stitched it up as best he could. When he had wrapped a bandage around her neck she truly now felt like a mummy. The Physician had next tended the slash marks on her face, one of which ran right over her eye. He voiced how she had her eye still with such a wound then had used a mild medication on her which had stung badly at first. One wound he stitched up, the other two he medicated then bandaged the best that he could. He fastened a large cup to her eye, so large it covered more than one of the slash marks. Then he gently dabbed some of the mild medication on her top lip before stitching it up. In all, it took an hour for her to be patched up, but to her it felt like it had taken him a full year. She had been allowed to slide from the bench before her father had opened the door, the Physician had stepped to the side as Kelso had walked in and grabbed her up. While on the way out of the room her father barked take her to her room and lock the door. I will be there shortly to deal with her accordingly.

Deal with her accordingly, she had to smile at that one. She hadn't been the only one to toss up screams of pain. She had sat in her room on the bed that was covered in soft blood-red and purple sheets smiling from ear to ear when she had heard him scream. In her mind, she had been thinking, you got your dues pop, what you gave to me I gave back twice worse. Master Vile had screamed twice, then the palace had grown silent, she heard nothing more. She had sat on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth, thinking he had gone to sleep when suddenly the door had slammed open, leaving a hole in the wall, and her father had rushed in. She was much too slow; to stiff and sore, each movement now hurt, to get away from him. He had ran up to her and with one hand had wrenched her up from the bed and started whupping her with his scepter's tip.

Her father had bandaging all over his stomach, abdomen and chest, a large bandage was over his arm where she had bit into it with her Tyrannosaur jaws, but the bandage all around his right ear-like appendage had almost made her yells of pain from being whupped turn into mad laughter. Master Vile had whupped her for a short while with his scepter then had yanked her over his knee where he started slapping her rear with the full palm of his hand all the while saying; _you asked for it, you deserve it you and you're going to get it you little brat!_ Angel, naturally, had cried, tears had fallen into her wounds, the one eye that wasn't cupped spewed tears down which flowed swiftly down her cheek and dripped down to the floor. It felt like forever, it totally did, this horrid punishment, but in all it was a five-minute one. When her father was done and she was weeping uncontrollably, she had crawled over to the burrow and hid between it and the wall. Her father, his chest heaving and his hands in tight fists, stood up and walked to the door before turning around, he had stared at her with his golden-yellow eyes coldly, no love spilled from them but a great wave of anger, distrust and something more; she saw hurt.

"I'm locking you in here!" he had yelled at her, pain deep in his voice. "I'm locking you in here, if you so much as try to escape you're getting more! You hear me you little brat! You are my daughter, I will teach you starting now how to behave around me. You will respect me you little brat! Starting now your lessons begin!"

If she had not been in a five-year olds body, if she had not the emotions of a five-year old and had not had tears streaming down her face and had not been choked by her own fear and pain from the beating, she would have shouted at him right then and there; _I hate you! _But, instead she had cried, she had wailed, and he had turned and walked out with a huff. She heard the doorknob wiggle, the key was inserted in the lock and she heard the click. She heard her father's footsteps, hard and heavy and angry, going down the hallway. When she could not hear him anymore her crying changed. The laughter came up slowly, almost silently, then it came out in roars. She laughed, she howled her laughter which filled the room. She slid from her spot hidden nicely between the wall and the dresser and sat in the center of the room, she didn't stop laughing until she felt the stitches on her lip split completely. She stopped laughing then, she sent up a yell of pain then sat still. She saw clearly her reflection in the mirror. Fresh blood trickled down from her lip to her chin before it dropped to her very cut up shirt. It was then that she fell asleep.

Mostly, beside her being escorted rather harshly to a small table in the kitchen and chained to the chair before a small meal was placed in front of her, she was left alone. If she had to go to the bathroom she held it, as much as she could, then if she felt as if she was about to go she would start hammering on the door and screaming hey let me out I gotta go! That, and when mealtime came, was the only time she left her room. She didn't much mind it, really. She was left alone, she had no idea where her father was and frankly, she didn't care. Surprisingly, she had not seen her father once since he had changed her to this child-form.

"And let that be a good damn thing!" she thought happily.

Her room was the same, same single bed up against the wall with its blood-red and purple sheets, same multitude of pillows in all shapes and sizes that were clothed in matching pillow cases and the same dark brown wooden burrow that was bare on top. There was still the red cushioned stool that sat in front of a mirrored vanity that had a large bowl on top, the dark metal bookshelf that leaved to the side on purpose with a few books on it was still in the room as was the red cherry wooden jewelry armoire that sat beside the vanity. The large oval mirror had been moved, when her father had charged in after getting fixed up to discipline her he had barely missed slamming the door into the mirror and sending shards of glass everywhere, it was not on the other side of the room, the changing curtain was still in the room and so was the red box with the gold edges and lock that sat at the foot of her bed. The bedside table was still there with its skull in place, she had found that the skull was actually glued on the table, the candle in the skull's top was unlit at the moment. The chandelier of bone that held more candles above swung a little, at times she wondered and almost wished with a sick fantasy that it would fall on her.

"Comfortable, but do wish that the books were more appropriate for my real age." Angel thought suddenly.

It was true, the books were much too out of her age for her to read, they bored her from the outright. They were children's books, some sort of odd morbid child story about the monsters actually beating the good guys. She found herself putting the first book away quick. When her curiosity had gotten the better of her she had gone to the red box and tried to open it. To her great surprise it was locked, she figured that it held some sort of treasure that a child would enjoy playing with and that that was the reason why it was locked; her father wanted her to have no pleasure or fun at the moment. Didn't matter anyways, if it had been filled with gem encrusted gowns or toys of the best of quality, she wouldn't have reacted in any type of gleeful way.

A jingle of keys at the door jogged her from her thoughts and from looking around, she saw the door swing open and in walked Kelso, one of her father's faithful servants. He walked across the room and stopped dead center on the exquisite rug that was in the room, a lovely piece. It was gold, black and blood-red in color that felt very comfortable and in fact it was very soft when she had nothing on her feet, it reminded Angel of the braided rugs on her planet. Kelso wore the same red uniform that the other servants wore, but he was different. Like all the other goat-men in the palace his horns were different. They swept back in a complete circle around his head, the tips stopping just before they reached his ears, both were gray in color. Kelso had normal looking feet, but his hands were not hands but gray cloven hooves.

"Time for lunch." Kelso said, his voice heavy with dread.

"Why so glum?" Angel asked, her voice came out very small and scratchy, very child-like.

"Come," Kelso said, he gently helped her from the bed and with her hand held in his, he led her from her bedroom chamber. "it's time for lunch."

Angel found it odd that Kelso was acting so gloomy, normally whenever someone would come to get her for her meals that had a calmer air around them. She shrugged her shoulders and walked obediently beside her escort. When she and Kelso reached the stairs he picked her up, she was facing away from him the way her father had ordered. No close carrying or comfort carrying, she was being punished. When they reached the first floor a bright ray of light from outside fell on her. She was wearing a pair of red slippers that wound up past her ankles and a long red skirt with a lovely gold design on the front, tassels hung from the bottom. The shirt she was wearing was a simple one, a comfortable one. It matched the skirt, and had the same design on the front, there was a hole in the top where her head came out then it just fell loosely, the bottom of the shirt was covered in tassels. Kelso placed her down on the floor and led her to the dining room. When they entered she saw exactly why he was so glum. Sitting at the table, eating a rather large lunch of unappealing foods, was her father.

Master Vile, she had not seen him in many days, was still a mess. He had on a new glove which covered the bite marks she had inflicted on him when she had been in her Tyrannosaur-form, he was fully clothed in his robes so she couldn't tell if he was bandaged around his stomach, chest and waist or not. The only bandage that she could see was the one of his ear-like appendage, and it was that bandage which made a small noise roll up from her that made her father suddenly look up. He stared at her from behind his blue-tinted glasses for only a second before going back to his meal. Kelso led her into the dining room, but unlike the other times when she had taken her meals in the corner of the kitchen, chained up to the chair, he picked her up and plopped her in a chair at the large dining room table. Between her and her father there were five empty chairs, she guessed that the order from her father had been to bring her to the dining room for lunch but keep her clear of me. Personally, to her, she would have better had her lunch back in the kitchen away from her father. She was already having a hard time not laughing at her father, that silly bandage on his ear-like appendage really made things click in. Despite her injuries, she had given a good walloping of her own to her father.

"Stay h..." Kelso started to say to her in a whisper.

"Go on Kelso!" Master Vile's voice carried over. "Bring her her meal then scram."

Kelso said nothing, he bowed then left the dining room for a few minutes before returning with a medium-sized cart. He placed three dishes in front of her; a plate with two grilled cheese sandwiches, a bowl of chicken soup and a small bowl of red jelly. Before he left he placed a large chalice filled to the brim with a yellow liquid. Angel forced herself from looking at her father, had she not she would have lost it and started laughing loudly, she dove into the sandwiches and had one finished and another half done when she decided to go to the soup. The noodles were good and warm, the sauce was good and the bits of chicken tasted like turkey but still were good. When she was done with the soup she turned again to the grilled cheese she had half eaten. Before she could take a bite she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up sharply, her back striking the back of the chair she was sitting in hard, she fought the scream of pain that wanted to come out as when she had pulled back she had hit a part of her back that was not covered in bandaging, but had still viewable gashes on it.

"You trying to guzzle down your food child?" her father asked, his voice was raw and terribly low.

"No sir." Angel answered, it was really a lie as yes, she was trying to eat fast and be away from him.

"Then slow down!" her father hissed, even the hiss came out sounded raw.

"Yesss ssssirruh." Angel said, she was trying her hardest to stifle the guffaw that threatened to come up. She quickly turned her eyes down and looked at her food but then a sound of a chair scraping against the floor and her father's footsteps made her look up. Five chairs away, yeah right, now he was standing right in front of her, so close she could have reached out and shook his hand.

"Something funny young lady?" her father asked, his eyes cast a shine of seriousness. Angel shook her head quickly then looked down. "Speak child! Is there something funny around here that has you suppressing a laugh?"

"Nuh suh." Angel said quickly, she said it fast because if she would have said no sir she would have again had it drawn out in an attempt to not laugh.

"Sorry I didn't get that child." her father said, his breath was now on her neck, she looked up and saw that he was now standing a mere inches from her face.

"N...n...nuhooooooh suh...s...uuuuh ahahaha!"

That was it, it was out, she laughed. The bandage, the impending doom, the face of her father so close to her own, even seeing Kelso slash at his throat with his cloven hoof made the laugh erupt louder. That was also the only thing that her father needed to begin on her again. With a quick motion, he had her up off of the chair and over his knee. Her lunch was over, she knew it, even as he spanked her as hard as he could, saying that she was not going to be able to sit for a week for this new disrespect towards him the laughter inside mingled with her cries of pain. After the whipping she was sent back up to her bedroom chamber and locked in. On her way out of the dining room she had heard her father yell at her that he was going to make her respect him no matter what then, after she had been carried around the corner she had heard the clang of dishes break and clang as they were thrown to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel got sick after two weeks, not because her injuries got infected and caused her system to go down forcing her to stay in bed for a while. No, it was actually from her eavesdropping on Kelso that was outside of her door one day before coming in to bring her to the table in the kitchen for her meal. The words that had come from his mouth had stunned her beyond belief; even though that disgusting pig-chef cooked Master Vile's meals he did not cook hers. Master Vile, her father, had been the one cooking her meals she had found out. The thought of her father dumping a poison into her oatmeal, sprinkling some sort of potion to make her behave in her potatoes or dipping her meats in a sauce that had some sort of formula to make her behave like a drone slapped her in the face like a fish out of water. Whenever mealtime came she stopped eating the oatmeal, pancakes and eggs that were plopped in front of her for breakfast, the grilled cheese sandwiches, ham and cheese sandwiches, soup and gelatin dessert's for lunch and as much as her stomach rumbled for food at night she downright refused to eat the ribs slobbed with sauce, potatoes and gravy and the spicy and very crunchy chicken. Whatever she did eat, it was something her father never cooked. The vegetables. So as her form shrank in size, grew thinner, and as her face grew shockingly thin to where the bones in her cheeks shone, she continued to refuse any food given to her. And, to her knowledge, her father had no clue as she had not seen him in so long. The only ones that really cared, or showed any caring, was Kelso and Lynster.

"You eating?" Lynster asked her one day. "Y...you look rather thin."

Angel had merely nodded her head, in truth she was barely eating but she was eating. For three days Lynster had led her from her room to the kitchen and would place a plate of food in front of her. She would only eat the veggies, and nothing else. Afterwards she would be led back up to her room and locked in until Kelso would come for her at a different time of day when another meal was made for her to eat. It was on Lynster's day to lead her to the kitchen for her lunch when her legs suddenly gave way underneath of her and she fell in a heap on the stairs. Lynster had gasped in horror and had raced forward, stopping her from rolling down the stairs further, then he had picked her up in a way that her father had forbidden; he had picked her up facing him, he had cradled her to his body and she had almost started to cry. Deep in her mind she had asked herself why she was crying, no answer had come, instead she had just cried and wrapped her arms around Lynster tighter as he led her back up the stairs to her room, all the while yelling _Master Vile Master Vile!_

Her father hadn't come, but he had sent his personal physician though. His doctor had checked her over thoroughly and had diagnosed her with a mineral deficiency. He had given Lynster a bottle of pills and ordered him to give her one at every meal. Didn't work, she still didn't eat and got worse. After day one, she got worse so the doctor was called in again. Yes, she had been taking her pills and yes, her not eating was not brought up. The doctor diagnosed her with a vitamin deficiency next and gave her some more pills to take. She was forced to take the new pill and the mineral pill the next two meals, but she still wouldn't eat except her veggies. Two days past, she passed out and found Lynster and Kelso fighting at the foot of her bed, one calling the other names and the other yelling for the doctor to be called in. This time when her father's physician came in her father followed, the first time she had seen him in two weeks. He was still covered in bandages, that one around his ear-like appendage but she was much too weak to send up a chuckle so she just laughed inside.

"I have no idea what is wrong with her." her father's physician had said finally after checking her over. "Her wounds are not infected and the pills are in her system. She should be much better now."

"I pay you to keep me in tip-top shape," Master Vile said to his physician sternly. "the same for my kids. Find the problem and fix it!"

The physician went to work feverishly, he checked everything and gave her fluids that made her feel as if she was swimming. By the time he was done he had prescribed a gutload of pills, plenty of rest and had added something else: make sure she eats plenty of raw vegetables and fruit. So, she was given nothing but vegetables and fruit for a while, which she was fine with. What she wasn't fine with was that it was her own father that brought them in. She ate with one eye on her father, her distrust very evident. She found that her father wasn't wearing his black robes, or the shoulder guards with the snakeheads that nipped at his chin and he also was not wearing his gold gloves and he also was not wearing his blue-tinted glasses. He had the adornments hanging from his ear-like appendages and that was all that he had from his usual attire.

"Nice half garment." she had said the second day of him bringing her a bowl of fruit, she had not meant to say anything to him at all.

"Thank you." he had said quickly, she detected a sense of surprise in his voice from her speaking to him.

She was almost better now, after a week of being sick she had gained half the weight she had lost and had a bit more color in her cheeks. Her father, her constant visitor for the week, was still delivering her bowls of fruit and vegetables. Each time he had come with the food she had glanced, silently, at his clothing. He was wearing a light tan robe, almost looking like his under-robe that he wore under his black robe, that had a tie around the waist. He had a Leopard-patterned sash going from his left shoulder down to the tie around his waist. He wore a pair of sandals that reminded her of Egypt back on Earth. Hanging from the tie around his waist was the tassel that he wore on his black robe suit.

"Glad you're feeling better." her father said, jolting her from her thoughts. "Had me worried there a bit."

"Why you worrying about me?" Angel asked her father, she brushed her hand across her face to wipe off the juice that had dripped down her chin.

"You're my daughter," Master Vile had said, a pang of hurt in his voice. "I'm suppose to worry about you."

Angel finished the fruit, oranges and strawberry, then lay back. When her father walked forward and took the bowl she saw that he had a ring on the index finger of his right hand. The ring wasn't nothing fancy, it wound around his finger, the band was incomplete, it didn't connect fully but on the ends it held a dark brown colored diamond, very pretty. There were four gold points on the diamond making it look like it was being held by a claw. A gold strand went around the ring's band in the center. Her father jolted her again out of her thoughts when he placed one of his hands on her forehead. Angel looked at him strangely.

"Good," her father said finally. "very good, no fever."

"Take you hand off of me you old coot!" she thought angrily.

"Yes," her father said, he took his hand off of her forehead. "must be feeling better. Your defiance is returning."

Angel looked at him again strangely, she still had the cup over her eye and had had that side of her face numbed from medication from the physician to make her not move it much. Her father turned and walked off towards the door, the sash around his shoulder moving slightly. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to look out the window. She saw the first pitter patters of rain on the glass and started to wonder what a real bad storm was like on the planet when, as if carried from a far off distant place, her father's voice came to her and made her turn towards him.

"I can read your thoughts, child." her father said. "When I put my hand or my finger on your forehead I can read your thoughts. Something taught at Pronghorn that you obviously didn't get the chance to learn."

Angel lay now in her bed, the footsteps of her father faded down the hallway until they died off. When they did, the sky outside suddenly burst open, sending great torrents of rain sloshing down on the palace and sending gales of wind slamming against the window. At first, it was just the rain and wind, then from the distance she heard thunder. She pushed the covers from her and swung out of it, almost screaming when her feet touched the bone cold floor. She walked over to the window and looked out, it was really bad out. Red, white, purple and bright blue lightning was now dashing madly from one cloud to another, the rain pounded now against the window, almost made it hard to look out, it was joined with hail stones the size of quarters. She found herself thinking about the thunder, there was none, not one crackle of thunder came to her ears. Seeing as she now could not see anything out the window she turned and walked back to the bed, on the way there the loudest rumble of thunder ran through the palace. It sounded like a giant had fallen, the floor shook and she screamed out loud and to make matters worse, when she jumped she banged her foot into the dresser.

"Aaaaannngel..."

Angel must have fallen after banging her foot into the dresser, and she must have lost consciousness too because she woke up on the floor. Her mind was in a fog, a deep fog, she could hear the storm, she could hear the rain hitting the window and she could see the distant flashes of lightning and she could also hear the thunder but it sounded so far off. She slowly pushed herself up, lifting her small child-body up from the floor. Pulling her legs up, she hugged them to her chest and looked down. The big toe on her left foot was bleeding, it's nail having been ripped out.

"Aaaaaannnnnngggggel..."

What was that? A distant call of her name or was it just the wind? She looked around, there was no one in the room but the door to her room was fully open. She crawled on her hands and knees to it and looked out, no one in the hallway. Was it her chance to escape or was it just a part of her mind playing an elaborate joke on her? She stayed in her room for a few seconds then, slowly, she stood up. She stepped from her room, looking both ways again to see if anyone was in the hallway. Her legs, for some reason, had a mind of their own. She found herself moving, she was walking down the hallway away from my bedroom chamber.

"Hey this is cool!" she thought excitedly. "Yes, my legs carry me out from here, you lead me out and be my brain."

It _was _cool for a small while, it _was _cool until her legs led her past the stairwell. Her mind ran frantically, what am I doing and where are my legs taking me? Her legs carried her forward, she went to the end of the hallway then turned left and went down the adjoining hallway before stopping in front of two double doors. The double doors were huge and dark metal, on one door was a gold letter in Gothic writing, M, and the other had a gold letter in the same writing, V. She knew these doors, they led to her father's bedroom chamber.

"Stop!" she told herself. "I am not going in there! Do not open them doors and walk in there I want no part and no knowledge of what is going on in that dismal room!"

It was silent now, except for the distant sound of what sounded like springs. Angel fought to turn around, she told herself to and tried to move around to go back the way she had come but, to her great surprise, she placed both hands up and took a step. The doors didn't push forward, she went through them! She saw nothing in her father's bedroom, nothing that she remembered. It was a haze, all fogged up, the only thing in the room that she could see was a canopy bed on the far side. The curtains were drawn, they were black but she could see through them. The black and red sheets she could see, but that was all. There were no shadows of pillows, just a large, and moving, hump in the center of the bed.

"Do you dare!" she screamed at her legs.

As if in defiance, her legs moved forward, she walked to the bed. She fought herself to keep her arms down at her sides and she fought herself to turn around. By the time she reached the foot of the bed the veins in her neck stuck out from under the bandaging and she was sweating. The sounds of springs was now very loud, and there was also the sound of moaning now which had started out faint then had gotten louder. By the time she was past the foot of the bed she could hear words being shouted.

"Keep going big daddy!" she heard a woman with a honey sounding voice yell. "Keep going!"

Now she was at the head of the bed, she could now see the shapes of two bodies on the bed. The one on top was a male, he was large and looked very strong. The one below him was female, she could tell by the breasts and the slender, more smaller body and the calls and shouts she sent up. Angel was now terrified. Terrified of not having control to stop herself from moving forward, terrified of what was behind the curtain and terrified of what she would see. Before her hand grasped, and then threw the curtain back, a voice carried to her. It was sweet, it was the honey-sounding voice of the woman who was behind the curtain.

"I want you to see what really happened!" the voice said to her.

When Angel's hand threw the curtain back and Angel saw what was behind it she sent up a scream. In the bed was her father, and underneath him with her legs wrapped tightly around his body, was Helen of Earth. Helen's blonde hair thrown back, her thin neck had slight bite marks on it and there was blood on the sheets underneath of her, her nipples were red and bloody, there was scratch marks from Master Vile's claw-like nails all along her back and her stomach. Master Vile was throwing it in hard and pulling it out fast before reversing, to Angel it looked very painful but Helen was screaming not in pain but in pleasure. Angel was hitching in breathes, she had sent up a scream once then her throat had closed up. She sucked air in three times, heaving her chest in before blowing it out. She didn't have to wait long as, suddenly, a hand with claw-like nails wrapped around her neck suddenly.

"Angel!" her father yelled, he shook his daughter a little. "Angel are you alright? Speak to me child! Say something, stop screaming and say something!"

Angel was screaming, her eyelids were nearly shut, the yellow-gold that was usually around her pupils had grown when she had gone into her trance. She was throwing her arms all over, despite her father trying to calm her down. Master Vile had heard the scream after the loud crack of thunder which had made even him send up a gasp and jump up in shock. When he had rushed into his youngest daughter's bedroom chamber he had seen her on the floor, her legs folded up underneath of her with her hands on the knees and her eyes nearly closed.

"It's not real!" Angel screamed. "It's not fucking real!"

"Wake up Angel!" Master Vile yelled at his daughter with deep concern.

Angel now was clawing at him, she was grabbed and was acting like she was trying to tear his clothing apart. Her eyes were still near closed, he could see a the yellow-gold seeping through the slits of her eyelids. He shook her one more time and, when she did not respond, when she just kept screaming and throwing her arms up and trying to tear his clothes, he swept his hand back and, not knowing he was doing it, he slapped her across the face with his open palm. That made Angel's eyelids shoot open, and it made her calm down, but the look she had in her eyes he did not like. The yellow-gold that she had inherited from him which was usually around her pupils unless she got very caught up in something, full enveloped the emerald-green, a small circle of emerald-green surrounded the new irises of yellow-gold. Angel blinked her eyes three times, after the third time the emerald-green of her true irises returned, forcing the yellow-gold back to its real place around her black pupils. When her vision cleared and when she saw him in front of her with his arm around her she sent up a scream that made the ear that he could hear from whir, next she shoved him back.

"Get away from me you sick, fucking, monster!" she screamed at him.

"Watch you language young lady!" Master Vile said to his daughter in shock.

"Stay away from me!" Angel yelled. She backed up against the bed.

"Angel," her father said, trying to calm down and get control of himself. "what happened, tell me! Did the storm scare you?"

"Stay away from me!" Angel screamed when he took a step closer to her. "Don't touch me... Don't touch me!"

Master Vile looked at his young daughter, his youngest of three children, he was confused and scared to death. He stood up, looming above his daughter, she was crying, large tears rolling down the uncupped side of her face. Her chin would shake, she was blundering now, small sounds he could not decipher. He knew something was amiss, he knew that her toe was missing the nail and that it was bleeding badly, but with her condition, her mental and emotional condition, at the moment he was afraid to go forward to calm her.

_"You will be a horrible father one day!"_ his father's word carried to him. _"I hope I never hear that you have kids, you disgust and degrade me with this conquer! I wished to have grandkids one day, but if I find that you have any kids I will disown them too just for being associated with you!"_

That day was clear in his mind, he had been ordered to his father's palace and when he had stepped foot in his father's office his father had exploded, had emptied each and every drop of temper he had in his body onto him and he had responded by acting his usual. Calm, cool and with his own brand of temper along with stubbornness. His father had jabbing at him with his finger, he slapped him with his staff in the face and in the end, after being disowned and being told that any offspring he had would also be disowned his father had raised his staff and swung it hard, it had collided with his stomach and had made him lose his breath. That day... that horrible horrible day after a successful take-over of his home planet, had ended with him finding himself not only disowned, being thrown out of his father's palace with the door slamming hard behind him, and when he had gotten home to his own palace he had found all funds of his that were in his father's vault cleaned out. He had been disowned, robbed of his cash and later on he had found that his future first wife, his then-fiancee, Scordida, had second thoughts on marrying him. Luckily he had calmed her down and they had married and stay married for a few hundred years before, sadly, she had passed away after giving birth to his one and only son. Seeing his daughter in front of him whimpering, blubbering and crying so fiercely and telling him to stay away broke his cool, calm and assured demeanor. He stopped listening to his daughter, he rushed forward and with one quick motion swept her up from the floor to his shoulder. She fought him, telling him to put her down, and she kicked and punched out at him. He simply tightened his grip on her and forced her head down onto his shoulder, she had started snapping her first teeth, her baby teeth, at the ear that she had wounded while in her Velociraptor-form on Earth when they had fought.


	19. Chapter 19

Angel nearly died a few days after her experience of the second trance, not because of her going through more as she hadn't had another episode yet. No, it was because Lynster brought his four kids to the palace for her to play with while her father was on Earth taking care of matters. Lynster's kids looked extremely cute, like small Scottish Terrier puppies. His kids were evenly matched in gender, two boys and two girls, but they all wore different outfits though and one of the girls had a bow in the small tuft of hair that rose up on her head.

Cinder, a very pretty rose-red colored Claydo, turned out to be the oldest of his offspring. She was wearing a purple dress with light purple penny loafers that were missing the toe part of the shoe. Angel found out rather quickly that, although the oldest, Cinder was the most skittish and fearful of Lynster's litter. The second oldest offspring of Lynster was a male Claydo named Slark. Slark was wearing a fully white suit with brown sandals on his feet, he looked like a minature version of his uncle, Finster, except that his fur was tan in color, the many tufts of hair on top of his head stuck up like spikes. He, too, was rather fearful and skittish.

The middle child of Lynster's was a girl, Aspen was her name and she was a little brat! Aspen was the one that went around, leading her siblings and being the boss. When they had been left with Angel in the playroom of her father's auxiliary Throne Room by their father for just a second Aspen had rushed at Angel with such ferocity that made Angel's spine shiver. The nails of these little creatures, although small, very pointed and sharp. She came out with three scratches on her left arm, new wounds to add to her collection. Luckily she had been able to hide them and Aspen had backed off a mere fraction of a second before her father came back.

The fourth child of Lynster's was the runt of the litter, while the others were three feet tall the runt reached a height of just two foot eight inches. The fourth in the litter was a boy, and he was right sweet, curious and trusting. Strider, his name was, was wearing a suit of red that looked like his father's and he wore brown sandals on his feet. His fur, like that of Aspen's, was white. Unlike the other three in the litter this little Claydo had brown eyes instead of blue.

"Princess..." Lynster said gently, he walked up to her and gently picked her up. "quit sitting around and go play. Your father will be home tomorrow, this is your only time to have some relaxation and fun."

Play? Angel had not been a five-year old in over a hundred years and had never been allowed to play with the children in the towns that her mother, Bathilda, had made home near because she had scared all of the children and had acted rather aggressive towards them. She had no idea how to play, and she didn't want to hurt the little Claydo offspring of Lynster so she just stepped back until the back of her heels slid up against the steps that led to her father's empty Throne chair. The runt of Lynster's litter, Strider, walked forward and without blinking an eye he grabbed her small hand in his tiny furry one and led her off, he had to jerk and pull her a few times before she actually did walk off to join the other children.

Angel pushed some of the toys, she gently pushed a small red ball to Strider who pushed it back. She was clueless as to the big red rubbery ball that had been thrown at her by Aspen, it shocked her when suddenly the ball slammed into the side of her head and she fell forward, striking her face on the floor hard, the stitches that had been replaced many times on her top lip split again and blood poured from her lip to the floor. She had no idea that she was doing it, but she was crying on the floor and, mingled with her crying, were the screams and yelps of pain as Lynster dealt with Aspen. Strider slid forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, patting her there and telling her it was okay. After a short while she felt herself being picked up from the floor, her uncupped eye was blurry, she couldn't see what was happening and since she had the cup over her other eye she was now blind and that made her cry even more. Inside of her her adult self told her to hush up, you're over two hundred years old and should not be acting like this. Lynster had called in her father's physician, and had made him swear to secrecy on what had happened, and Angel had her lip stitched up. Again! After that, she had fallen asleep. When she had woke up she had found herself in her bedroom chamber, when she had gotten up to check the door she had found it locked. The tall, oval mirror had gotten her attention suddenly, the reflection of the mirror showed what looked like a newspaper on the vanity. Turning around, towards the vanity, she saw that that was exactly what was on the surface. A big newspaper, tied up with a rubber band, with a note beside it. Angel walked forward and picked the note up first, when she opened it she found her father's neat, and terribly fancy, writing on it.

"Thrilled to see that you have behaved while I was away, here's a paper from your planet. Enjoy daughter!" it read. Angel could tell that her father had scrubbed the ink from the first few letters of planet, what he had started to write was puny then had decided against it and just put planet instead. Her father's handwriting was in a gothic style, very neat vet very gothic in type, the T's had swirls on the ends, the D's had swirls on the semi-circle, and the A's swept back. This type of writing she knew well, she had visited museums that had such examples of this style many many years before. The newspaper now caught her attention, she set the note down and played some with the rubber band, in a way she didn't want to open it as she knew there were going to be stories of what all her father was doing on the planet that would piss her off, or stories of dread about the people living in camps, people who were not getting proper care and stories about how the landscapes of the continents were being changed around.

"The planet Earth has gone through hell and back the past few weeks and we have one and only one to blame for that. People are still being treated badly in camps, sick and wounded are still sick and wounded, children are hungry and women who are pregnant are having a tough time keeping weight with the foods that are being given in the camps. Outside of the known camps the one refugee area located near a solid concrete building in a Quarry located in California, where our planet was first invaded, is still there but for how long? The last tally on this camp was five hundred, and it is growing larger by the day as the ones called The Rangers are slowly making their ways from camp to camp releasing people and taking them to safety."

"The Rangers, and a small force of police officers that were rescued from a camp, are doing all that they can to take back control of our planet from the invaders but so far, all efforts are nearly in vain. The President, or former President, has called for a complete stop of resistance which has fallen on near deaf ears. The President, the royal family of England that controls the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, Pakistan and Ceylon and the other leaders of the world have dropped all keys to the realms to our conqueror's lap. Master Vile has taken a tour of our planet, squelching any rebellions in his tours on his own with his own two hands, and has taken in the sites."

"At the moment, a monument has been erected up near Mount Rushmore, there is a statue being built in Washington, rumors are running about a temple in the works in China and Japan and Master Vile has added his own two hands to the prints on the Hollywood Walk of Fame and he has fastened his own morbid star to his plaque as well, the star on his is bigger than all the other stars on the Walk of Fame. He's also set off an area which he has dubbed 'The Walk of Fear' nearby which also has his prints and another morbid star in it. So far that area has twenty prints including; Master Vile's, his daughter and son, Rita and Rito, son-in-law Lord Zedd, field general Professor Longnose, Dischordia, Dara Dara and Triskull to name just a few. No one is sure what he will do next, the last report that was heard said he was headed towards Yellow Stone and we do hope he doesn't destroy any of our Nature's Most Beautiful Wonders."

And read no more of the paper, the first story made her blood boil. Her father had taken over and had done nothing for the people, instead he was pleasuring himself with tours and with buildings that had no meaning to be on the planet. Angel crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it to the wall before turning around. The window, it would be so easy. So easy to run and jump out and escape. So easy to escape and help her planet and her people. She locked her eyes on the window and ran three steps before she heard a jingle of keys. She stopped and turned around quickly, just in time to see her father, in his usual attire not his leisure clothing, walk into her room. A squeaky roar escaped her throat and she ran forward, when she collided with her father she kicked him hard in the legs and she was about to kick her knee up high into his groin when suddenly he scooped her up in his arms.

"Woah there young lady!" her father said, a hint of a laugh in his words. "Father's home no need to kick him down for a hug."

Angel wrestled from her father's arms and walked out of his reach, when she turned she looked at him harshly, she didn't care if he saw it or not, she felt no love for this man in front of her and she didn't intend to give him any hugs that a normal child would give her father. She hated this man in front of her, with all mind and soul and heart combined.

"You're nothing but a big friggin' joke!" Angel growled at her father. "A joke and a crook!"

"Watch you language young lady!" her father said to her sternly.

"Fuck you I am over two hundred years I can say whatever I want and whatever word I want and you cannot stop me!" Angel yelled.

"You _may _be over two hundred but you _look _to _me _only five." her father said, he brushed his hand in a circular motion across his stomach slightly.

Angel noticed that although he had his scepter in his hand it was only being held loosely as if he was about to set it down. He still had the bandage around his ear-like appendage and it still made her chuckle inside. She was wearing a dark red tank top with a matching skirt that had light red tassels, she had nothing on her feet. Her father had stocked the dressers and the closet with clothing that would fit her small, five-year old body just before he had left for her planet.

"What you're doing on Earth is wrong." Angel said sternly.

"My planet now child," Master Vile said equally sternly. "I can do whatever I wish with it. Build, tear things apart even destroy the planet if I wish. It's mine, I conquered it."

"Just because you've invaded and added your face to the planet and your name to a few places don't mean it is yours." Angel replied, she had placed her hands on her small hips. "it's belongs to the people of Earth not you."

"Chiiiiiild..." Master Vile sighed. He walked around his youngest daughter and went over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He had closed and locked the door behind him already. "You don't know a thing about conquering worlds."

"I know what you are doing is wrong." Angel said, as a matter of fact. "And that you are putting a lot of people in danger."

Angel had bunched her hands into tight little fists, but they were still on her hips. Her father just sat on the edge of the bed, his head gently tilted up with his eyes clearly seen. The blue-tinted glasses that he wore were just for show, she new that well, and for her she wished he would take them off as they made him look ridiculous just like the two snakeheads that were calmly hanging near his collarbone.

"What?" her father asked her.

"The paper pops!" Angel screamed. "You left a paper here for me to read don't tell me you didn't read it yourself because if you did I'd call you a fuckin' liar!"

Master Vile stood up sharply and walked forward, Angel's words had just had time to come out of her mouth before his hand whapped across her cheek. She screamed after he slapped her and brought her hand up to her cheek which had grown hot, she felt tears well up in her uncupped eye. Her father stared down at her for a small second before moving off, he bent down and picked the crumpled papers from the floor, he smoothed the first page and read. It took him only three minutes to finish the story that she was talking about, suddenly he tore the paper in half and while the two halves were in his hands they burned to ashes. When he turned at her she took a step back, his eyes bore the look of extreme anger.

"Next time I'll read these before I send," her father said to her, she could tell that the anger was not meant for her. "stories like that are not appropriate for you to read."

Angel was silent, she could see from the corner of her eye that her cheek was as red as an apple and it was now tingling badly. Words welled up in her chest, they wanted to come up but she couldn't make her mouth say them. Sure, he had not meant to send the paper, of yeah sure and yeah right he had not read the paper. Surely he read the stories in the paper while on his trips around her planet.

"The people of my planet!" Angel finally shrieked, finally she had found her voice. "There are sick, injured and people who are hungry that need help!"

"I read the story child," Master Vile said back, his anger now turned itself onto her. "watch your tongue!"

"Then do _something _about it!" Angel shrieked in reply, she didn't care if her father whipped or slapped her, what she did care about was getting Earth's people some help. "You big creep!"

Master Vile walked over to his youngest daughter and stood above her, he stood tall and dangerous above her and she almost felt like shrinking away in fear but her adult brain told her to stay put, to show no weakness and stand her ground. It was like that for a small while, her bare feet near touched his cloak, before finally he stepped around her, his robe brushing up against her as he walked by. He went to the window and looked out for a few seconds before turning around. The next thing she knew was that she felt a cold iron go around her wrist. Looking down, she saw that that was exactly what was around her wrist, a thick ring of iron was around her small wrist, a link from the chain was around the loop. The chain was slack, not connected to anything for a little while before, suddenly, it jerked up from the floor and dragged her forward. In her horror she pulled back, trying to stop the chain from pulling her where it wanted it to go. It was in vain, the chain wound around the headboard of her bed and tied fast. She stood looking at the chain for just a second before a dry laugh drifted to her ear, it was dry but cold and so close it made her look up. Her father had moved from the window and was now two feet from her.

"Until you shape up your mind," her father said to her. "your mind, your heart and your mouth, you will be chained up with limited space to walk. You will respect me young lady or your rump will be so red and raw you will _not _be able to walk or sit for quite a while."

Master Vile walked around her, keeping out of her reach, his eyes never left her. When he reached the door he flung it open, it re-opened the hole in the wall. He slammed the door closed and locked it behind him then walked down the hallway, she heard him sent a mighty growl. She didn't wait for his footsteps to die off, she grabbed the chain right after the door was slammed shut and gave a great yank. The chain squealed and rattled on her metal headboard but that was all, it was tied fast and would not bulge. Next she tried her powers, she had been practising when she was alone quite a bit. She burned the chain, made it hot all along the links, when that didn't work she tried to heat the iron around her wrist. All that did was burn her wrist, she howled in pain but kept trying to get loose. By the time her wrist was bleeding, from a combination of her burning it and her pulling her wrist in an attempt to slide it out from the hot iron, five minutes had passed. With a frustrated grunt, she tossed the chain down on the ground and stomped her feet.

"I hate this fucking place!" she screamed at the walls and the ceiling. "And I hate you old man!"

Her wrist bleeding and burned, she turned and sat on the floor. The chain would only allow her ten feet of walking space, no more. Setting her head on the bed's edge, she fought the tears that threatened to come out. In a fit of rage she pulled her hand up and wrapped her fingers around the cup that covered her eye. One second it was on her face, covering the claw-like marks that were on her face, the next she yanked it off and threw it to the side. With her mouth twisted in a snarl, her eyes on the large oval mirror across from her, she watched as she transformed into a tiny fiery red-furred rat pup. The chain now was off of her wrist, she was free.

"Now why didn't you do this before?" she asked herself. "You could have gotten out way sooner than now."

She scurried to the door and was about to squeeze through the hole between the door and the floor when the door swung open. To her extreme horror, standing above her, was her father who was writhing in rage. She stood stock still for a few seconds then fled between his legs, she raced her tiny legs as fast as they would go down the hall, trying to put as much distance as she could between her hated father and her.

"Rodent running stop and turn," her father's words carried to her. "change your form and be a child once more."

She had reached the stairwell when her rat-form changed, she went back to being five years old again. Not wasting any time, she took to the stairs. Her legs were stiff and sore still from her fight with her father, they felt like they had weights on them. She was down about ten steps before suddenly she found herself being teleported. A blink of an eye, she was on the stairwell one second and in her bedroom chamber, the door closed and locked, and standing right behind her, still writhing in rage, was her father. She took one look behind her then ran one tiny step before she felt her father's arm wrap around her.

"Put me down you great big joke!" she screamed.

He did, oh yes he did, just not the way she would have wanted. He walked her over to the bed and sat down, he swiftly swung her down over his knee and wailed on her hard with his hand. Angel had on a thin pair of panties, she knew she would be red and raw after this whipping. Her father whipped her good and hard for a good ten minutes before he let her up. She went but a few feet then had to stop, the iron ring had been magically replaced on her wrist, and the chain had been shortened three feet. She had no choice but to sit seven feet from her father, tears streaming down both sides of her face, both the clawed up side and the unwounded side. Her father stood up over her again, he looked at her for a second or two then he turned to leave, before he opened the door he turned back, Angel saw through her tears the rage in his golden-yellow eyes.

"You are strictly forbidden to transform into anything!" her father said to her. "I find you have transformed into anything from this day onward without my permission you will get far worse."

Master Vile left her bedroom chamber then, he again slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. Angel shook her head, her father had not made a spell to stop her from transforming herself into something else which was a relief. She could still use her powers, she could still fight despite still being so stiff, sore and tired from the one she and her father had been involved in some weeks ago. She wished she had a glass vase, if she had she would have thrown it at the door. Instead, she hitched in breath after breath, she heard her angry father's footfalls fading down the hallway. By the time his footfalls disappeared, she found her voice. What she had to say would ring through the hallways, it would carry and be heard by Lynster, Glog the Pig-Chef and Kelso and Galong. But most of all, the one that heard it and who hurt and grew even more angry from it, was her father, Master Vile.

"I hate you you son of a bitch!" she screamed at the top of her tiny lungs. "I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I wish you were dead I hate you that much!"


	20. Chapter 20

The weather outside had cleared up after nearly a week of rain, the suns above shone brightly and the purple and green grasses in the pastures behind her father's palace had gotten taller from the rain. If she would have been on Earth she would have gone out for long walks, visited horse farms or stables, gone to farms to pick produce or just plain gone to the park but, since she was not on Earth and was still chained up, prevented from going no more than seven feet from her bed, she could do none of those things. Her body was stronger now, not as stiff of sore as it was the week before which she was glad for, and her wounds had cleaned and cleared up well save the ones on her face. Her father had been busily going back and forth from Gamma-Vile and Earth, one night he would be at the palace and the next he would be gone. Things had not gotten better between her and her father, and she had no intentions of letting it get better either. In the past week she had been whipped three times for using her powers and for transforming, she had also been shoved into a corner where she would stand for twenty minutes with her nose nearly touching the wall, she had also spent two nights without supper.

Kelso and Lynster were no help to her, they had both heard her screaming out that she hated her father the week before. She had been unchained from her bed and carried, facing away from her escort, from her bedroom chamber to the kitchen and back. One time while being carried through the dining room to the kitchen she had seen her father at the long table eating his meal, she had made the soup he was eating float up into his face and, thus, came a whipping and being sent right back up to her room. Despite this she did find she had one small friend, Lynster's runt of a son Strider.

Strider told her that his father had been bringing him and his siblings to the palace in a way of introducing them to his employer, her father, and getting them ready for when the day came that her father would employ them. He had acted very excited about that, to her great surprise, even saying he couldn't wait to be working for her father one day in the distant future. Strider, being the smallest, could slip out from his father's workshop and would run up the stairs to her room where he would gently tap on the door. All the while that he was on the other side he spoke and she spoke back, her adult mind telling her to be on her best behavior towards him.

"My daddy don't bring me here when I fall ill." he told her once. "I get sick sometimes."

"From what?" Angel had replied, concern seeping into her voice.

"Just... sick. If I eat something that is too under cooked or drink something too cold I get sick." Strider had answered from the other side of the door. "And I can't go outside when it's cold. I get very sick if I do."

Angel knew then that Strider's fate would be a cruel one, being the runt of the litter he had a delicate immune system. It worried her a bit about the young Claydo, he was so young and had so much in front of him and so much that he wanted to do and could do. Before Strider left, hearing his father calling for him, she made a mental note to ask Lynster about his son and voice her concern over to him.

As it turned out, Lynster took his four kids home before lunch then came back and retrieved her to take her to the kitchen for her meal. He hadn't said a word to her all the way down the staircase, and had stayed quiet while carrying her through the hallway to the dining room. When she had been set down in the kitchen he had grabbed her hand and led her to the table, mumbling for her to sit and be quiet. The kitchen was an immense room, many black marble countertops with light gray counters underneath, a large case that held dishes and trays and three or four carts pushed up against the wall. There were five stoves in the kitchen, each a dark and shiny gray in color with their own set of unique burners that were in the shapes of skulls or eyes, the stoves were big enough for her to fit into and hide. After her lunch of noodles, two grilled cheese sandwiches and a slab of beef was placed in front of her she ate. Lynster stood off to the side, watching her intently, as was his instructions to not take his eyes off of her for one second.

"Your son," Angel finally said after nearly finishing her meal. "Strider. I worry about him."

"What about him?" Lynster barked, his tone towards her had changed since she had screamed out that she hated her father.

"He says he gets sick a lot." Angel said.

"Yes he does." Lynster replied. "He's the runt of the litter, runts are always the weaker of the bunch."

"You act like you're not very worried about that." Angel said, she stopped eating now fully and turned at Lynster.

"Strider is fine," Lynster insisted, his tone was now foreboding and told her to end the subject. "he'll grow out of it."

Angel was tempted to end the subject, but then she thought back to one day about five years ago when she had owned a cat. The cat had given birth to kittens, six in the litter with the sixth being a boy and the runt of the litter. The kitten had had a hard start in life, had many a sick day in the short fourteen weeks of his life. The other kittens the mother had been so attentive to, the runt she hadn't been, the mother cat had almost abandoned that kitten all together. It was that thought that made her stay facing towards Lynster, she could tell that her face was lit up well with concern.

"And if he doesn't?" she inquired. "What if he..."

As if in answer Lynster rushed forward and his open palm which was furless he slapped her across the face. Angel screamed and pulled back in shock, Lynster stood near her with an angry look on his face. Deep anger welled up inside of her and before she knew it she had transformed. In her rage she had become a foal, her coat was shiny as it was full of fuzzy baby fur and it was dull red and her small hooves were light gray in color, as always her eyes were emerald-green. There was always something to tell it was her whenever she transformed into something other than her true form. Deep inside her brain she wished she had that potion, as she would have taken it and instead of being a small foal of a hundred and some odd pounds she would of been the twelve hundred pound mare. When she rose up on her thin back legs she pawed at Lynster with her front, Lynster dodged her forelegs and whipped around, the next she knew was she felt terrible pain on her rump and back.

"What... what..." Angel sputtered, she had fallen back to all four legs and was looking around with wide, round eyes. Her body was shaking and her legs felt like rubber.

Before Lynster said anything he struck her again, when she had gone up in the air and he had dodged her hooves he had swung around and with a small belt that he had on his person he had wacked her hard on the rump, it hadn't made no sound but it had made a wound from which his Master's daughter's blood ran from. This second blow she felt, and this second blow was heard. Angel screamed in pain and tried to move away but being so close to the wall she couldn't go far. She turned her small dished horse foal head towards Lynster, her eyes pleading for him to stop. Lynster had the belt up in the air when, suddenly, it ripped out of his hand and he went sprawling on the gray and white tiled floor.

"How _dare _you discipline _my _daughter!"

Angel's mind had been swimming, both out of fear and out of shock from Lynster whipping her, now she saw what had happened. Her father had obviously either just returned from Earth or was about to leave for Earth and had happened on the kitchen when he had seen what was happening. He had Lynster on the floor and gave him three good kicks before stepped in front of her, he either never noticed she was in a different form or he didn't care. Lynster stood up and brushed himself off, there was blood trickling from his nose.

"I gave you specific instructions and none stated that you could touch my child!" Master Vile roared.

"You need to teach your child to mind her own business." Lynster said back, he obviously forgotten who he was talking to.

"I don't know and don't care what started it," Angel's father said in return. "leave the kitchen. Kelso!"

Kelso ran forward and stopped directly beside Lynster, from the corner of his eye he gave Lynster a dirty look. Master Vile's chest was rising up and down, slight wheezing could be heard coming from his throat. From behind her father Angel couldn't see a thing, just the black robe of her father. The blood from her rump trickled down her leg and left a small puddle on the floor. She tried to walk around her father but found that he had her boxed in, no where to go.

"You are in charge of my daughter from now on!" Master Vile said to Kelso. "I want this bastard no where near my daughter!"

Angel's mouth dropped, she had heard her father mutter curses but never had she heard since she had known him to use such language out front. Kelso nodded his head then left he room, all he needed was to look at his Master to know he wanted to be alone with his daughter, Lynster followed behind him after a while. With the two out of the kitchen and Master Vile was alone with his daughter, he turned slightly and eyed her with one eye. Angel felt her small body shudder again.

"Change back to five, lose the hooves and mane," her father started to say. "lose the grain, the hay and the mane. Become five once more."

Angel had no choice, her father was good with his charms and spells she had to admit that. Her baby horse form changed and she became a five-year old again. There was a little more room now for her to stretch but not enough for her to walk around her father. Her father now turned fully to her and stared, that stare made a chill run down her spine and a moan to escape her lips, she had no choice but to lower her head.

"You were forbidden to change into other forms." her father said to her, he placed his scepter down on the table. "But I suppose I'll look past this one just this once. You alright?"

Angel nodded her head, she was very confused. Lynster beating her and her father coming in to protect her and even saying that he forgave her for doing something he had forbidden her to do. She reached her hand back and rubbed the small of her back near her buttocks were the belt had struck, when she pulled her hand back she saw blood. She stared at the blood, forgetting where she was, so immersed in what had happened she never felt her father's arms wrap around her or him picking her up. It was when he was carrying her up the stairs when, suddenly, she snapped to and got full reach of her senses. With the small of her back and rear dripping blood she kicked out and swung her hands and arms, her father stopped and with a loud and very frustrated sigh he set her down, turned her around and picked her up facing away from him. He finished carrying her up the stairs with her kicking out and punching out at the air, he had a time getting her back into her room as she grabbed onto the doorway several times. When finally she was in her room and had the iron ring around her wrist, he stepped back. The new wounds on her back and rear had stopped bleeding now, but the new rage inside of her was still going strong.

"I don't get you girl." Master Vile said, very frustrated. "I come in from a trip to Earth to find you getting disciplined by someone other than me and when after I'm done taking care of the mess and am trying to take you to your room so you can be left alone and be calmed down some you erupt."

"Go puke yourself you old goat!" Angel roared, she spit at her father to add emphasis to her words.

"At the moment I am much too tired to do any disciplining so I'll leave you with a warning." her father said, he turned and exited the room, the doorknob was in his hand. "Watch your words and your tone. You're still in hot water as far as I'm concerned."

The afternoon and night followed without and further problems, she was given a small meal in her room but that was all. Kelso was given control, she knew that well now. Now, it was early morning. She felt great, energized and not stiff or sore anymore. She walked the seven feet of the chain back and forth, from her bed to the rug that she was growing to love quite a bit now and back. By the time she was on her fifth walk she was already bored to death. It was on one of these back and forth trips that she found a simple bowl of cereal on the bedside table with a note in her father's overly neat and fancy handwriting saying that she was to have a light breakfast. She ate it then continued walking, back and forth back and forth back and forth. Her father had added a large black antique clock to her bedroom, the glass was polished and shiny, on the rim of the clock were four small black Gargoyle's, each with ruby eyes and white teeth. The clock struck eight then it nine and she was still walking back and forth. By the time the clock clicked nine twenty-five the door to her room sudden slid open. She stopped walking and watched as, slowly as he could, Kelso slid into her room.

"Uhhh... booo." Angel said finally after the goat-man had fully entered her bedroom chamber.

"Princess..." Kelso said with a deep bow. "I hope you are well this morning."

"Fine just fine." Angel replied. "Jus' millin' 'round the ol' stead tossin' my keds all over the place."

"Your father is sleeping in this morning," Kelso said suddenly, he looked over his shoulder at the closed door. "you... you want to go outside for a run?"

Angel's eyes lit up brightly, she did want to go outside and by the way Kelso was acting she had a feeling that it was dangerous territory. Kelso was very nervous, that much was clear, and she could also tell that he was doing this purely against any wishes of his Master, her father. She nodded her head quickly then held her hand up, Kelso quickly inserted the key into the iron ring around her wrist and freed her from the chain that bound her to only seven feet of her room. Next he left her room, her hand in his cloven hoof, he looked back and forth in the hallway before walking down, when they reached the staircase he picked her up, not the way Lynster had done the day before and how Kelso himself had been doing for the past few weeks but he picked her up and held her facing him. He descended the stairs quickly then he practically ran down the corridor towards Master Vile's Throne Room, he turned at the last minute and came to a door. When he threw that open and stepped outside, the suns rays splashing Angel's face with light almost made her cry. She had gone nearly stir crazy in her captivity and to have a little freedom sounded great. Kelso carried her past the stable to one of the paddocks where a large tree stood near the fence, after he had closed the gate behind him he placed her down.

The grass, the sun even the wind that blew made Angel feel almost like she was on Earth. She took a few steps then stopped and turned, her emerald-green eyes fell on Kelso's black ones. It was silent for a minute or so then suddenly he lifted his hands and pushed them forward, she took that as him saying go on and play. Angel turned around and walked a few steps then took off in a run, she ran to the far side of the fence then to the next, she totally lost herself in her freedom. Next she ran to the tree and jumped on the trunk, she climbed a few feet before sliding back down. When she hit the ground she allowed herself to fall to her knees, the grass around the tree was purple while the rest was green. This was most curious, she could not figure out why it was purple at all. To the touch the grass was soft, it also had a wet feeling to it, she thought about taking a shoot or two from the ground and tasting it, but then the voice of Kelso reached her ears to not try it. She shrugged her shoulders then stood up, she climbed back up the tree and didn't stop until she reached the first branch. The leaves were odd-looking, they were star in shape and were many shades of green, gray, yellow and black. She lay her head down on the branch's wood and just stared out at the paddock, and the pastures across from it, she day dreamed about the horses, the many many horses that her father owned. Stallions, mares, colts and fillies, all running and having fun in these pastures. Each pasture had its own pond and in the center of the pond was a salt lick, there was also a patch of sand for the horses if they wanted to roll. Her father obviously very well knew how to take care of his horses, these pastures were huge in size, the paddock she was in was large but not as large as the pastures that rolled alongside it.

"Kelso!" a voice carried over to her, it startled her so much that she near fell off of the branch of the tree. "You idiot bring her in before you get caught!"


	21. Chapter 21

Lynster was furious, Angel didn't need to look at him to see it, she could hear it in his voice and she could see it in the way he threw his hands every which way. Kelso, much taller than the Claydo, stood motionless, he had one eye on her as she slid from the branch and down the tree trunk. From inside the stables she heard a muffled snort followed by neighs of horses that were either yelling out for them to quiet up so that they could get some rest or just to hush up so that they could have some peace of mind. Angel almost wanted to do the same, and she would have had the memory of Lynster whapping her with his small belt not been still new in her mind. For some reason her eyes kept swinging up the the second floor windows, she was wondering deep inside the recesses of her brain if her father could hear the bellowing Lynster out in the back of his palace. It was during this thought that she took a few steps away from the tree, towards the fence that it stood near. She had her hand on the first post when she heard a roar call out.

"What is all the ruckus about?" her father roared, he walked out of the door that led into his palace and took a few steps in the direction of Lynster and Kelso, Kelso had suddenly froze in place. "I need sleep and cannot get it when you two are bellowing like wolves on a full moon out here! Sound carries easily here and you two know darn well it!"

Master Vile was dressed in his light white robe, the robe that he wore under his black one that had the breast plate and shoulder guards with the snakeheads that nipped at his chin. His feet were clothed in delicate light tan slippers, his arms were not covered except for a small bit of the robe that fell down near to his elbows, he had the bandage still on his right arm from where Angel had bitten him with her Tyrannosaur jaws. From this distance she couldn't tell if he had on his blue-tinted glasses or the adornments that usually hung behind his ear-like appendages, she could see that the bandage was over his right ear-like appendage though. Her father hadn't noticed her yet so she climbed up the fence, first one post then the other until she sat with one leg over each of the top posts.

"I apologise sir," Kelso said quickly. "won't happen..."

"We wouldn't be bellowing so loud if he wouldn't have brought your daughter out here!" Lynster yelled.

Angel contemplated swinging the other leg over the fence, it would be that easy, so easy in fact, to just disappear and they not notice it until it was too late. But, by the time she had made up her mind she heard a loud grunt, almost like the kind a pig made when he was discovered in his hiding place. She looked up sharply and saw her father shove his two servants away and come towards her, he never limped or showed any sort of weakness. His walk was sure, powerful and even though he was surely walking fastly towards her he did so quirtly, not a sound rising from his footfalls. Seeing her father coming towards her made her mind frantic, she found herself slippig her leg to the side of the paddock, towards her father, and running to the tree once her feet touched the ground before her mind had a chance to put together a plan. Still not thinking she grabbed the tree trunk and started to climb. She was about two feet off of the ground when suddenly she felt her father's hands wrap around her body and pull her down. She landed at the foot of the tree trunk, right in front of her father's slippered feet. Her father was leaning down at her, she could see the dark blue circles around his golden-yellow eyes and the little red veins that ran through the golden-yellow irises, he looked tired in them eyes, as if he had not slept well in a few nights.

"Trying to escape again I see..." her father said to her hoarsely, even his voice sounded dreadfully tired. "I'll fix that here soon my dear."

"N...n...no poppa," Angel sputtered, she couldn't believe the word poppa had come from her lips. "I wasn't trying to escape. Just sitting on the fence post is all."

"Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes child!" her father said in her face coldly. "You are in big trouble."

"No dad," Angel said in a near whisper. "I'm not pulling anything over your eyes. Think if I did you'd be asleep by now."

Master Vile looked at her for a second longer after she spoke then he shot his hand forward and clasped it around her wrist, pulling her up harshly from the ground. If he would have pulled with any more force he would have either broken her arm or torn it from her small body. Angel's emerald-green eyes with the yellow-gold around the black pupils stared into her father's eyes, yes indeed she had inherited the yellow-gold that was around her pupils from her father, the color around her pupils was almost the same color as her father's eyes, just a bit more feminine and lighter, but only slightly.

"How dare you talk back to your father!" Master Vile said, his nose now only an inch from hers. "Seems you need another lesson."

Angel didn't need to be told that her pupils had shrunk at his words, the yellow-gold around them growing to almost the same size as her emerald-green irises. Suddenly she lunged forward, she felt great pain in her wrist as it swept back, near snapping. She wrapped her one arm that wasn't being held around her father's waist and buried her head into the soft fabric of his under robe. She didn't hold onto him for long as he pulled back and turned around, he pulled her along by her almost broken wrist which was now swelling and stinging her. He stopped when he got near Lynster and Kelso.

"Let this be a lesson to both of you!" he bellowed. "This child cannot be trusted, she is not allowed to go anywhere unless I give say. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ole Vile One." Kelso said, he bowed deeply.

"Crystal Master." Lynster said, he didn't bow.

Master Vile led her harshly up the paddock yard to the door which he flung open, he dragged her inside and didn't bother closing the door behind him. She fell a few times, he was walking really really fast and she couldn't keep up as her legs were short, if she had been in her real age form, the real form of being a gorgeous red-headed woman, she would have kept up without a problem. Whenever she fell he would yank her up, cursing under his breath, then continue on. When he reached the stairs he released her wrist and stood above her, in front of her barring her way of escaping. She looked down at her wrist, it was swelled now badly, hadn't changed color but she was sure it would in an hour or so. A throaty sound from her father made her look up sharply. He had his left arm at an angle, his hand was half closed except for two of his fingers, the nails on these fingers were long and light gold, almost yellow, in color. Without a word he pushed his hand forward and with these two fingers he poked her in the shoulder.

"Get up them stairs now!" he said sternly, his mouth was closed and he said this through clinched teeth.

"I really wasn't trying to escape." Angel said, she turned slightly. "Just trying to have a little fun outside."

"Children like you do not deserve to have fun." her father said to her. "And children like you do not deserve trust enough to go outside."

"I was going stir crazy!" Angel said, now she was fighting hard to not fight with him.

"And that is real good," her father said, he leaned his face in close to her. "you will learn through boredom and lonesomeness that I mean business."

Angel went up the stairs, her back fully turned to her father. She could hear him behind her, taking step for step with her, his breathing was not hurried but calm. When she reached the top of the stairs she stopped and turned, her father must have been rather impatient as he suddenly and abruptly jabbed her with the two fingers of his right hand again, the nails on the fingers dug into her the back of her shoulder and pushed her forward, she was sure that if she hadn't had anything covering her shoulders she surely would have had two nail holes in her shoulder where the blades fit nicely under her skin.

"It always like this with you evil ones?" Angel asked her father. "You always this harsh and cruel towards your children?"

A question she wished she hadn't of asked a few hours later, as she stood again chained up to the headboard of her bed but this time with only four feet of chain instead of seven. She would occassionally reached her one good hand back and rub her behind tenderly, her father had really given her a whipping after she had asked that one question, and it had begun in the hallway and ended in her bedroom while over his knee. She was growing very sick of this form, this weak form that her father had changed her into just so he could force her into respecting him. Even through Bathilda's, her mother's, beatings she had been respectful towards her and there was reason. Bathilda was her mother's daughter, the woman who had carried the egg that she had been encased in for some time. She had respected Bathilda because she had taken care of her for so long, had fed and clothed and taken care of her wounds and illnesses. Bathilda was her caregiver. Sure, Bathilda had gotten very tired of her after they had been thrown out of the last village and had to be rogues, living off of the land and living in a cave through the seasons. But Bathilda had never beaten her like the way her father was. Sighing, Angel sat down on her bed and crossed her legs, she started remembering what Bathilda had said to her when she was about to head off to the Academy.

"You know, I never did tell you that I'm not really truly your mother." Bathilda had said to her. "If my mother had not done what she did you would not exist."

"You act like a mother." Angel had said.

"In truth, I'm not your mother." Bathilda sighed. "More like an older sister. Your half sister, that is."

"You did raise me from birth." Angel had said back, she had walked up to Bathilda and had placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, and if for that you would probably not be here again." Bathilda had sighed again. "I raised a child of an affair that my mother had, a child whose father is nothing but a good big crooked evil mind!"

"Do you know anything about my father?" Angel had asked, at that time she had only heard him referenced by Bathilda.

"Nope," Bathilda had said with a snort. "just that he had a evil mind and was a big fat joke and a crook. Now get ready, the bus is on its way and I'll see be free from your burden."

She smiled slightly when she thought of still calling her half sister her mother, it had been a force of habit, never had she called Helen of Earth her mother it had always been Bathilda who had been referenced as her mother. She had even signed the sheet on her first hour at the Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic with Bathilda as her mother. She smiled even more at that and thought back, the image clearly of her sitting on the stool in front of her creepy desk with the contract in front of her and her home room teacher telling the class to write their information on it. She had written in as much as she could.

_Name: Angel Irene _

_Age: 11 _

_YOB: 1795 _

_Gender: F_

She remembered writing that easily, she had been born in Greece, a lovely area. Most humans saw Greece as a desert place, all desert and rocks with big mountains but really it wasn't. Greece was a beautiful place, a lovely place. Good, clean water to drink, the mountains in the area that she had been raised for twenty-two years had shielded her and her half sister, who she called her mother, from the tormenting winds, snow fell quite a bit and it had been fun to run through it and play, the villages were small and neat and the sun had made a show each dawn and dusk worth staying up to watch. Angel remembered the next few lines of the contract had been easy, she had just listed what all she could then gone on to the next few lines which was for her family, physical appearance and heritage. That she had problems with, she remembered well.

_Species: Human _

_Talents: None _

_Horns/Tails/Extra Appendages: None_

_Physical Description: Red hair, emerald-green eyes with golden-yellow around the pupils. Five foot two inches tall. Student has no horns or tail or any extra appendages._

_Parentage:_

_Mother: Bathilda of Greece _

_Father: ?_

_Grandmother (mother's side): Helen of Earth _

_Grandfather (mother's side): Atlas of Sclera_

_Grandmother (father's side): ? _

_Grandfather (father's side): ?_

There had been other lines asking for further pedigree; great grandparents, great-great grandparents, great-great-great grandparents and so on. She had left each blank except for a question mark. This had gotten the Dean's attention and she was asked to go to his office after the first day. She had been requested to show off her skills and she had. She had lifted the ground, shot fire from her hands, made air whoosh their the office nearly making the hanging plants and books on the shelves fall and she had even made water from the fountain outside shoot up into the sky. That hadn't much impressed the Dean, he had asked he to show him more. She remembered that the Dean was a short Goblin-guy with blue skin with warts and large hairy ears, his nails were long and cracked and he had a forked tongue. She had shone him one more move; had shot a bolt of lightning at the ceiling which had exploded sending some of the concrete down in the office which had near infuriated the Dean. He had bellowed saying that she was not cut out for the Academy and was not going to be allowed to attend if she had nothing to show her worthy of such a fine school. She had gotten very angry and had shot an energy blast from the tip of her finger. That had impressed the Dean, although he had been angry about the hole in the wall, a nice big hole not a small one but a big one big enough for a tractor trailer wheel to fit into with no problem. She had been allowed to attend the school, assigned her teachers then had been left alone.

"And if not for that school I would have not lasted a lick on Earth against that cretin who calls himself my father." Angel said a loud.

The door to her bedroom chamber suddenly swung open, it didn't bang against the side of the wall making a fresh hole in the stone as it wasn't her father that had opened it. It was Kelso, he walked in quickly and bowed low. Angel wished that the servants in her father's palace would stop with the bowing, it was really embarrassing and annoying. Kelso had in his cloven hoof a large book with a brown spine, the pages between the covers were yellowed and swayed, it seemed to her that they were made that way.

"Will ya quit bowing like that ya wart!" she said to the goat-man.

"I apologise Princess..." Kelso said lightly, he stood up straight. "Something I have to do out of..."

"Yeah yeah, respect." Angel said, she made a circular motion with her good hand and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Angel's wrist had been tended to, it had been thankfully sprained, not broken like she had thought. The heavy bandaging ran around her hand, her wrist and up almost to her elbow before it stopped. It was itchy and she had a hard time forcing herself not to tear the bandages off and scratch it. Kelso stood for a second in silence then he shoved the book onto her lap. The book was big, and very heavy. The front flap was dark brown, almost dark walnut in coloring, and on the cover in dull gold letters was the name Vile.

"Thanks but no thanks," she said, she slid the book from her lap to the bed. "I have no interest in this family of his."

"Your father insists that you read it." Kelso said sharply, his breath came out fast. "He insis..."

"Look here buster brown I have no intention of complying with whatever he says!" Angel growled at him. "You just take this book back and say I said to you to tell him to take a hike and shove some poison laced brownies in his maw."

Kelso was deathly quiet for a while, his furry brown face grew lighter and his breathing got very shallow. He took the book with one trembling cloven hoof and turned, he was out of the door when suddenly he came back in. Lynster followed right after, his face was like stone and his blue eyes had a glimmer that she did not like at all. He, now, held the book in his hands. Kelso looked at Lynster for a short second before turning around, facing the door with his shoulders hung low.

"Now see here you little brat your father has ordered that you read this book and if I have to be looking over your shoulder the entire time you will do just that." Lynster said sternly. "Your choice, read on your own or with me over your shoulder forcing you to read it."

"You little rat!" Angel roared. "I wouldn't read anything he gave me to even if it was the last book in existence!"

"You'll read it or..." Lynster began to say, Kelso wheeled around and tapped his shoulder with the tip of his cloven hoof.

"If she doesn't want to read she doesn't want to..." Kelso started to say.

"Our good Master has ordered that you give her a book to read and she tosses it back," Lynster roared at him. "you have to be firm with this one not slow and gentle! Force her, she'll learn and if not she'll keep being the same. I'm tired of being the nice Claydo to her!"

"Then why don't you get your play dough ass out of here and out of my face before I rearrange it!" Angel screamed at him.

Lynster turned around and before Kelso could stop him he slapped Angel across the face with the book. Angel fell to the ground in a thud, her hand flew up to the side of her face that had the slash marks on it then took it down, the slashes had been opened and were now bleeding. Kelso stood with his cloven hooves up against his face, his mouth was in the shape of an O and his eyes were large in size. Angel got up from the floor and faced Lynster, her eyes were not full of tears but of a deep rage. When Lynster saw it he raised the book again and struck her hard, instead of falling down to the floor and looking up in shock Angel stood back up. At this Lynster tossed the book to her bed and with his hand cupped he slapped her. His claws dug into the three slashes on the side of her face and made the blood run fast. Angel let out of a scream of pain then lunged at him, he jumped out of the way and she fell when the chain grew tight. The blood from her now re-opened wounds flowed freely down her face, down her neck and down her chest. She couldn't see from her right eye, the eye that split one of the slash marks in half, the eyelid hung loosely now, was just a chunk of meat.

"Lynster! Stop!" Kelso shouted. "The Master..."

Lynster didn't listen, the defiance was still in her eyes and he wanted it out. He had been living under the roof of Master Vile's palace since Master Vile's first two children were born, had acted as a nanny to Rita and Rito and had assisted in making potions for Master Vile when he had needed them which wasn't too often as Master Vile was excellent in Potion making, the same as conjuring up charms and spells. After Rita and Rito had gone off to the Academy he had found himself fearing that he was out of a job but had found that Master Vile had already made plans for him to next tend to the horses in the stables and tend the library which he was glad for. The defiance, if he would have seen it in one of his own kids eyes he would have reprimanded and disciplined them, although in a more gentle fashion, but the red-head in front of him that was really an adult in a child's body he saw needed more than just a gentle way of discipline, she needed the harsh treatment. So, with that thought in mind he bunched his hand up into a tight fist and swung, it struck Angel right on the lip where it, again, split the stitches that held her top lip together.

"Now, if I come back in here in twenty minutes to find you are not reading that book," Lynster said to her through clinched teeth, he was knelt down beside her now. "you will get the same treatment."

As soon as Lynster had left Angel's bedroom chamber, slamming the door closed behind him, Kelso ran forward. He looked at the child in front of him and felt great dread and great anger rise up within himself. Angel wasn't crying, far from it actually. Her face was a bloody mess, a trail of blood ran down her neck and her shirt was bloody, she still wasn't crying though. The chunk of meat that hung in front of her eyes flopped whenever she moved her head, Kelso wondered if she would ever seen from that eye again, and if so how much would she be able to see after it was fixed up. He had a bottle of potion in his pocket that he had kept for such a occassion, it was a Healing Potion, was meant to heal wounds, but he wasn't sure if the potion would heal a wound like the one on the Master's face. He slowly took it out and unscrewed the top, he next placed his hand behind Angel's neck and tilted her head back, surprisingly she did not fight him. He poured the potion, the whole bottle, into her mouth which she promptly swallowed.

"I'll be back with a rag in just a minute." he said to her gently. "Hold on."

Seemed he was gone only a second, when Kelso walked back into Master Vile's daughter's bedroom chamber he saw that the potion had indeed taken effect on the wounds. The slash marks were now closed up, the blood was still there but the slash wounds were closed like they had been before Lynster's beating and the split lip had been healed as well. He finally let the air that had trapped itself in his chest out. When he knelt down beside Angel and she opened her eyes, he saw to his amazement that the defiance was still there, he had been so worried about Lynster breaking Master Vile's spirit and now the worry just escaped him. While he rubbed the blood from Angel's face and neck he thought to himself how tough the woman inside the child's body must be, she had not uttered a cry or allowed any tears to fall. She was just very surprised and tired.

"I'll have a bath drawn up for you." he said to Master Vile's youngest daughter. "That way you can clean yourself up."


	22. Chapter 22

Master Vile stayed away for a while after Lynster's beating, Angel didn't know if it was because her father had things to do on her home planet or if he was plain disgusted in her. She didn't know if he was still in the palace or not, she never seen or heard of him for quite some time but she was getting plenty to read. She would find a fresh newspaper from her planet on the bedside table every morning which she would read as soon as her eyes were fully open and she was fully awake. She found that her father had ordered that the ill, injured and pregnant on her home world be tended to, everyone else was still being treated the same. The Rangers, Ninjor and their small military and police force were still releasing captives, they were now on the east coast. Master Vile's monument was up fully near Mount Rushmore and the statue in Washington was almost completed and the papers were calling it a complete eyesore and she had to agree. Temples had indeed been built in China and Japan, and another was in works for Russia and India. As always, after she read the paper she would wait on her bed until Kelso would walk in to take her to the kitchen for breakfast then he would lead her back up to her bedroom chamber and leave her inside, sometimes chained up and sometimes not.

Lynster had distanced himself fully from her and whenever he did pop up Kelso would make sure to position himself in front of her, preventing him from getting to her. Lynster had reminded Kelso several times that he was in charge of her care, not him, and Kelso would always reply saying that if he didn't back off he would turn him into Master Vile for what he did to his daughter. That would always make Lynster snarl and then turn away and walk down the hallway, cursing under his breath. For the most part, it was peaceful. She had fully healed now except for her face and lip, she was also on her full strength. She practiced every night, her magical abilities had gotten stronger and weren't as sloppy anymore which she was glad, her transformation skills had gotten better too but with her current form she was still restricted on what forms she could change to. It was the morning after a long practice session when, suddenly, the door opened and Kelso walked in with a robe.

"What's that for?" she asked the goat-man.

"Cold in the palace this morning." Kelso replied with a bow. "Your father sends his love."

"Mmmmm gross." Angel responded.

"He has ordered me to take you to the library today." Kelso said, he held the robe out for her to get into.

"Ya'll need to get it through ya'lls thick skulls that I won't be reading that book." Angel said smartly. "Now, tomorrow or ever."

"Now now Princess." Kelso said, he had a hidden smile on his face. "I'm on strict instructions to take you to the library and have you read that book and no other. Now come on before it gets colder. The furnace is out."

Kelso took hold of her small hand gently in his cloven hoof and led her from her room, she had not been chained up the night before. She knew the library, it had been there that she had gotten the books that she still had hidden on Earth along with a few more vials of potion she had made to escape from her father's palace the first time. She liked libraries, they were places to rest, relax and read without someone telling you that you couldn't. When Kelso reached the tall double doors and swung them open Angel saw exactly what she had seen when she had first been transformed into a child.

The library was huge, the dark red carpet had a fine mist on top of it that near disappeared when she walked into the room, the shelves on the carpet loomed up tall and were full of books; large, small, medium, books that had worn out spines, books that looked new, books that looked to be on their last legs and books that were blue, red or brown. A built in bookshelf ran all around the first level, all around and were equally full of books, a staircase that was painted silver and had a carpet running up it that was black but had red stripes, the staircase ran up to the second floor which had another bookcase that was built in the wall which was also filled with books of all kinds. There was a chandelier of gold painted bone that held silver sticked candles hung from the ceiling. There was an oval table, with a gold V on the top, in one corner with a gold painted red cushioned chair near it and to the far side of the room was a long table with two silver painted chairs with dark blue cushions, a candelabra sat on the longer table with yellow sticked candles in the bases. Kelso led her to the oval table and gently picked her up and sat her in one of the red cushioned gold painted chairs. As always, the book that had he had been trying to get her to read for some time now was on the table in front of her and a glass of water was beside it.

"Now, lets see if you will read today." Kelso said, he took up a chair across from her.

Angel had been doing the usual routine for a while now, sitting in the library with the book that her captors were trying to force her to read in front of her with her hands neatly folded in front of her. This time she changed it up and sat with her legs crossed and leaned her chair back, she looked straight up at the chandelier and lost herself there. After an hour Kelso stood up and, with a deep sigh, left the room leaving her in. She wasn't sure or not if she had heard a key turn in the tall double doors that stood in the front of the library or not. She stood up and walked around some, just to pass the time, she went from one shelf to the next and looked at the titles of the books, each shelf was either lettered in alphabetical order or had a number. She next walked up the staircase, trailing her hand over the banister that sparkled so brightly in the chandeliers light, the bookshelf that was build all along the second floor of the library was labeled with words. A section was labeled with Spells, another with Charms, another with Potions, a small section for Transformations were on the first half of the second floor. When she walked all the way around the second floor of the library she saw to her great delight that the other half of the bookshelf that was built into the wall was full of Non-Fiction, Fiction, Science Fiction, Science, Horror, Romance and the small section that had books on how to raise children, be a good husband, be a good father, and how to do with children when they were not well. Angel guessed that this small section was what her father had set up for himself. It looked as if the books had been read recently, although none of the books in the library had a speck of dust on them these books were not standing like soldiers like the others but were sitting slanted. She reached her hand forward, curious as to what would happen if she touched one of the books she wasn't allowed to read, she got within half of an inch before pulling her hand back. There was an electric field just in front of the books, she guessed it was there to prevent her from reading anything but the book on the table on the first floor.

"Well then, how nice of a way to make someone read a book." Angel thought.

Angel went around the second floor to the staircase then descended, she walked to the table and sat down. The book in front of her, had she not left it closed? The front flap was open to the introduction page. With a sigh she pulled the chair up and flipped the pages, she was never one to read the introduction of any book. She read the first few chapters which told of her father's family's start, how they had started off on a good note, being the first in the universe to reach a status of having more money than most and then how the first of the clan had conquered a vast planet of what the book called riches splendor in Shai5. She flipped through to chapter seven, already knowing that her father was the son of KurukVile, who had married a lady named Irka, who was the son of one named DuruVile, the wife's name was never said in the book so she just skipped ahead. The next cahpter gained her attention.

"KurukVile was known well as a great teacher of his children, he would have his offspring in his personal training room perfecting their skills with magic and charms, he took particular interest in teaching his two sons the art of the sword while he let his wife, Irka, teach his only daughter the art of using Sai's." the book claimed. "The oldest child of KurukVile, Vile Vile, took a fancy early on with magic. He was considered a prodigy to his father and would spend almost all day perfecting his skills."

"Vile Vile, or better known as Master Vile, was disowned by his father, KurukVile, after KurukVile had returned to Gamma-Vile demanding that his son release hold and control of the planet which Vile plainly refused to do and thus gained the temper of his feared father. Originally Master Vile had agreed not to conquer the planet Gamma-Vile after he and his father had a small fight over traditions and why Vile should not conquer the planet but Master Vile decided to throw the agreement to the side and started his campaign which took a full year before the planet was in his hands."

"KurukVile was a known conqueror of worlds but he is also known to be strict with his children. In all, he had a total of five children, three with his mistress who would later be his wife, Irka. The three children that KurukVile had with Irka are; Vile Vile or better known as Master Vile the galatic worlock and warlock and feared conqueror of worlds, the excellent swordsman, Triskull and the speedy with the Sai's, Dara Dara who is also called by her loved ones DD. Dara Dara was the last of the three born to KurukVile through Irka, both Triskull and Dara Dara are thousands of years younger than Master Vile."

"The other two children of KurukVile were born much much earlier than Master Vile through KurukVile's mistress, Agola. These two children have since disappeared from the face of the galaxy courtesy of Master Vile himself when they stood up in battle against him for Gamma-Vile. These children, both female, had just one child each and although sources cannot say for certain, only one of those children are alive today. When the author of this book asked about this to Master Vile he did get the answer that, no the child is not alive but that the child did produce one child herself before passing on and who's child, a female, has also produced a child of her own who is still alive to this day. When asked about the name of the half sister that has produced his great-great niece was, Master Vile answered with Dione before excusing himself for better activities."

When the tall double doors had finally opened Angel had read through to chapter ten, her father walked in and he looked to be still very tired. Angel stopped reading, she watched as her father walked up the table, pulled one of the chairs out and sat on it, the chair didn't groan under his weight which Angel found interesting as he had to weigh quite a bit over two hundred pounds, if not reaching three hundred. He had dark bags under his eyes and his golden-yellow eyes wore lines of red that were very noticable, once or twice he would bring his un-gloved hand up and cover his mouth as he yawned. He was wearing a light gray robe with a Leopard-marking sash fully covering his shoulders, it was tied in the front. The belt around his waist was black, and was studded with precious gems, he had his light slippers on and the brown diamond ring that looked to be held in a claw on his finger. It was the ring that was on his index finger on his left hand caught her attention quickly. It was silver, very shiny and well made, the band was complete, the adornment on the ring was a full silver skull with gold fangs and ruby eyes, nothing really fancy but she liked it.

"Nice ring." she said, she had gone back to the book and was looking down when she spoke.

"Mmmmm, thank you." Master Vile must have been real tired because he barely heard her speak, he had been in the process of slipping into sleep. "I see you have been reading the book."

"What's that?" Angel asked, her father had spoken in such a soft and low tone she had not been able to hear him. "You're dozing off and I cannot hear what you're saying."

"I said," her father spoke a little louder. "I see you have been reading the book."

"Yes, somewhat." Angel admitted. "I read through chapters one to five while on Earth."

Master Vile nodded off then, his head slumped forward and near slammed into the table if not for his big shoulders. His loud, roaring snoring started almost immediately. Angel covered her ears quickly, she thought how tired her father seemed, he was sleeping in his own library for goodness sakes! She let him sleep for a few minutes before the snoring, that roar of a snore so loud it made her own ears feel like they were about to start bleeding, made her slap her hand on the table. Her father's eyelids fluttered a little, his snoring got a little less louder then picked up again. With a sigh, Angel made the water from the glass beside the book shoot up with her finger, when she pointed it at her father it sloshed him in the face and he pulled back suddenly, the chair under him groaned and creaked then.

"Angel!" her father said loudly. "You out of your mind! Not in the library child!"

"Then get out of here and get some sleep," Angel responded. "your snoring is enough to make my ears bleed and not to mention wake the dead!"

Master Vile's eyes were open wide in shock at her words and Angel thought she was in for another lesson that was almost daily for her since being transformed and forced to live in her father's palace like a hostage when suddenly he stood up and walked off. He was at the tall double doors when he turned around, he looked at her for just a minute before turning back around and exiting the library, she heard the lock on the door click. This made her mind swirl for a minute. Hadn't every time she back talked to her father he disciplined her? Hasn't every time she said something deemed disrespectable by him gotten her spanked or taken up to her room? Yes to both, it was odd that her father would just up and leave without saying a word to her on the matter, much less not reach forward and slap his open palm across her face. After a few minutes of her father not returning she decided to go back to reading the book.

"Master Vile, himself, is a father of two." the book claimed. "One of each gender, the older a female and the younger a male. His oldest child was given the name Rita Repulsa Vile and lived with both her father and mother, Scordida, until one dismal day when the wife of Vile slipped away into eternal sleep after birthing his one and only son, Rito Revolto Vile. Master Vile was asked by the author why the name Vile was dropped by these two offspring of his and he replied that it wasn't dropped, they still carried the name and he would not allow for them to drop it, that they just preferred to use their middle names when doing their conquests."

Angel thought it very odd about her two older siblings using their middle names and that her father would allow for it, the thought was cast aside quickly though. She, herself, went by her middle name but there was a big reason for it. She had never been given a last name, Bathilda, her half sister turned her mother, had not had a last name either and really, neither had her mother or father. They went by the name of where they came from for their surnames; Helen of Earth, Atlas of Sclera and Bathilda of Greece.

"Master Vile has no known grandchildren, but it is known that his only daughter and oldest child, Rita, is married and has been so for three years to Lord Zedd." she continued reading the book. "Master Vile has no nephews or nieces from Dara Dara or Triskull, his younger full siblings. Dara Dara and Triskull have both claimed that they never really wanted to settle down and never really had the thought of having children. When this information was brought forward to Master Vile he simply laughed and claimed that his siblings were not mature enough in any context for the duties that fell on the shoulders of parents. Master Vile then went on to say that he was thrilled at having children and was still very proud of his offspring, even though they hadn't done much in their conquests he added later."

Angel read on and on until she reached the end of the book and the light outside was dim, she figured that she had been reading for hours. When the tall double doors swung open, she was glad. She'd had enough forced reading for the day and her vision was blurry from having to read the black print on the slightly yellow pages. Kelso walked in and took her by the hand, she yawned slightly into her hand as he led her up the stairs and back to her bedroom chamber. She was tucked into bed, not a word had been spoken between the two of them, and she fell asleep almost immediately. In her dream's mind she was on Earth, running about on the grass very happily. Her father's monuments, statues and anything else he had built lay in a pile in the dump and the buildings were being repaired. Everyone was happy and jumping around, holding hands and laughing. She slept all throughout the night with a slight smile on her face.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry, bit a boring chapter but it starts picking up again here soon._

When Angel woke up the next morning she felt very funny, as if the person that was being woke up by Kelso was not her. She heard herself use the words _dad, daddy and poppa _a lot and she also found herself saying, to her extreme horror and disgust, _where is my daddy_? Kelso was also surprised by this, but he calmed down some and started acting like he was very happy. He had her dress in red blouse and blue jeans that had red stains on the knees and legs, she was also given a pair of red slippers to wear on her feet. When Kelso left her bedroom chamber she found herself following him, almost bouncing beside him and asking a million questions.

"What the hell are you doing?" her mind asked her. "You're using dad, daddy and poppa and asking where dear sweet daddy is? What is the matter with you? You sick or something?"

Her father was in the dining room, eating his breakfast when she walked around the doorway. Kelso had released her hand and with a gentle push with his cloven hooves had sent her on her way. Her mind literally screamed at her when she cried out daddy and ran at him, embracing him and inside her mind she puked when she planted a kiss on his cheek. Master Vile was acting like this was the normal thing for her, he embraced her and kissed her back and then picked her up and placed her in her chair beside him. If her mind had been puking after she had kissed his cheek it really hurled when she started eating fly infested pancakes that dripped in a mud-like syrup and when she drank a glass of red substance with maggots floating around in it. After breakfast her father led her by her hand to the stables and showed her Diamaou who was running around in his own pasture with a few mares and two foals that her father claimed were his. He said he would be back and had her sit down in front of the gate to Diamaou's pasture, once he was out of earshot she and her mind started fighting with each other.

_"Why don't you put on a Ballerina Tutu and dance around while your at it!"_ her mind yelled at her. _"What is wrong with you?"_

"Nothing wrong, I'm with my daddy is all!" she said.

_"Daddy? That miserable creature is not father of yours! He deserves no title!"_ her mind screamed at her.

"He's my daddy and I love him." she said to her conscience.

_"After what he has done to you!_" her conscience said. _"Think! He took you from your home planet, beat you and locked you up in your room and has been doing so since day one!"_

"Has not!" she yelled. "I was born here and been treated like a princess."

_"Oh boy what has that man done now!_" her conscience asked itself. _"Someone call a doctor and a shrink! My body has been stolen from me!"_

Angel's consience, her real self, screamed and puked and then screamed some more after Master Vile returned. She saw herself being picked up and carried off back into the palace to the auxiliary Throne Room where she was set down. She watched in stunned disbelief as her body, _her_ _body_, ran from one toy to the next, playing and then showing and then grabbing her father's hand and pulling him along to play with her with the toys which he did for a small period of time before going off and leaving her with Lynster.

"Where did daddy go?" she heard herself ask.

"He had to do something real quick." Lynster said to her softly. "He'll be back, don't you worry."

As it turned out, Master Vile did return and when he did he had two others following him, Rita and Rito in their child-forms. Angel's conscience watched, again in stunned disbelief, as she ran from one toy to the next, play tag, hide and seek and then played with elongated sticks. At lunch they ate in the dining room then were set down for a nap in the auxiliary Throne Room. Master Vile had sat himself in his throne and was watching them, a bowl of something that nipped at his fingers whenever he reached into it sat by his side. Angel decided right then and there to act, while at the Academy she had been taught that the conscience mind can be separated from the physical being if something unnatural is going on. This unnatural thing was most definately going on now, she didn't need to be told it, she could see it with her own eyes.

Angel separated, her fully adult self manifesting itself right in front of the small five-year old child that slept at her feet. She took one look at the smile on the child's face and turned away, disgusted. He father was in front of her so she walked forward until she was mere inches from him. She made her hands into tight fists and swung, both of her fists swung through her father and he didn't act like he knew that he had been swung at. While at the Academy she had been taught that, although the conscience mind can be separated from the physical body it could not act against other physical bodies, in order for that to happen she would have to find the problem that had happened to make her body change; act like the Princess her father wanted her to be, and change it before returning to her body. With a nod of her head she walked off, out of the auxiliary Throne Room and down the hallway. She couldn't open doors in this form, but she could go through them as if like a ghost. So, each room she came to she went into.

The first was just a sewing room, the second was an empty room as was the next three then she came to a door of wood. She went inside and stopped short, standing in front of her was Lynster. It was his workshop, his own personal work station, that she had happened on. There was a long wooden table with silver edges and a wooden chair with a yellow cushion in the center of the room. On the table was a long Chemistry Set, a microscope and some vials which were empty. There was also an open notebook when she looked at. Nothing suspicious, just the etchings and notes of Lynster about making a potion for his wife at home who needed something to help mature her garden and flowers. There were counters that ran all around the room, and cabinets built into the wall that held the odd and end things. Seeing as she had nothing to gain in Lynster's work station she left.

"Now that was a waste of time." she said, she knew that no one would hear her as she was not physical. "Now think. I don't think it was Lynster or Kelso that caused this to happen. It has to be that no-good father of yours. Look for his chambers; potion chamber, spell chamber even look in the bathrooms and his bedroom chamber! It all points to him!"

So, she bypassed all of the other doors on the first floor and the ones on the second, she went to the third and started looking around. The first room she went into was her father's office. It had a large stone desk near a large window where the drapes were pulled back letting the suns rays fall into the room. The chair that was behind the desk was a big one, big and almost black in color. The fabric was leather. There were a few papers on his desk, laws for Earth each were. A curfew was in order now, she saw, for 7 p.m each night and all of the schools, from grade to middle to high and then onto college, ran from 7 p.m to 6 p.m now. Pay for teachers and government officials was being lowered, she figured it was about time that the government officials be brought down in their pay as they didn't much do anything but make trouble but the teacher salary now was pitiful. The whole of the southern United States was to be used solely for agriculture while the northern was to be used for anything and everything else. South America was to be uninhabited now, no humans allowed to live there. Alaska and Antarctica were still a toss-up, she saw that much from her father's notes. Russia also had a large question-mark on it. Europe was to be training grounds for the military. The English throne, she saw, was intact. No one of royalty had been downgraded and would be, according to Master Vile's notes.

"Not much liking the school schedule and teacher salary." Angel said. "Not liking North America being separated like he has it written."

A class was indeed being prepared on her home planet for all habitants to take, the class was about her father. His accomplishments and his new laws. She noticed he had none of his failings on the test, she rolled her eyes on that one. Course not, he would not dare let anyone know that the Galactic Worlord, Worlock and the Most Feared Conqueror of Worlds had failings in his conquests. Shaking her head, she left the desk and went to the built in bookshelf that had his books on it. She saw business, law, ethics and a slew of books on specific spells. She found that one of the spells books was missing, an empty slot where it had been leaped at her like a bat coming out of a cave after the sun set. She quickly left her father's office, nearly tripping on the carpet which was as black as night but had two red evil eyes in the center. When she passed through the door she stopped dead, a memory coming to her fast from when she had been in the Academy.

_"One cannot be away from your physical body for long, at most three days before whatever the reason for separating from the physical body becomes permanent. So if one has to separate the conscience mind from the physical body remember this: Do it quickly."_

That made her go quickly, she checked all of the rooms on the third floor and the fourth, by the time she was headed up to the fifth floor the sky outside had changed to its full purple coloring. She was tired, her legs felt like rubber and she had problems keeping her eyes open. When her feet finally found the ledge that marked the end of the stairs she collapsed. She crawled as best as she could to the wall across from her and leaned up against it. She let her head fall, her eyes falling with it.

"A full day of searching and nothing." she mumbled. "One day lost, two more remain."

While she slept she dreamed. She dreamed of a purple crystal that glowed brilliantly, a crystal that looked like a crown, the sides rising and falling and pulsating in their energies. In her dream she saw herself trying to get to the crystal, she was in a dark cave and there were three stone pillars in front of her, all thin with a surface that was flat. Each of the pillars were separated by space and each were challenging. The jump between the main cave to the first pillar had no challenge and would be easy. A large axe swung between the first pillar and the second, a jet of flame was between the second and third and between the third pillar and the crystal was what looked like nothing at first but when a bird flew through it poisoned darts shot through the air. Before her eyes opened she heard a distant voice saying to her that whoever shall get through the challenges can claim the crystal of Dacops.

Angel could tell she had slept for a right long time, she could barely remember the dream she had except for the the crystal which had been so beautiful, the light from the windows looked darker than early morning light, more like mid-morning. Pushing herself up, stretching her arms and legs, she looked around. The fifth floor had many doors that led to rooms, but which one would lead her to the room that she wanted to find? She told herself that she had just two days before her conscience mind and physical body were forever separated, she had to find the room. She sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and thought, hard. When she had run through the palace the first time she had been brought here it seemed as if it wasn't as big as it was now, and she hadn't really been taking in the sights then as she wanted to get out so bad, as she still did now.

"The basement!" she screamed suddenly.

Of all the places her father could have a chamber to do spells, make potions and do charms, the basement was the logical one to have such a place. Before she had gone up the staircase to the second floor she had passed her father's Throne Room, not the one with all the toys and childish things in it but his real one, the one that had a red rug that ran from where the room started right to the chair that her father sat on and the room that had a chair that was wooden and was painted gold with bright red cushions and had arms ending in snakeheads with ruby eyes. When she had passed the Throne Room she had just barely seen a wood latch door sticking up from the floor, she was lucky to of see it as the floor was so heavily covered in mist. She sped off, raced down the staircase to the fourth floor then descended the staircase that took her to the third floor. She tripped going down the staircase between the second and third floors then, hobbling painfully, she went down the last staircase to the ground floor, the first floor of her father's palace. She heard yelling coming from the auxiliary Throne Room, a pained yelling as if someone was being disciplined and that someone, she figured from the sound of it, was a male. She slowed down some, favoring her ankle which she had fallen on after tripping on the staircase between the second and third floors. She saw the white pillars that marked the Throne Room's entrance and went to them, before she could go in she saw from the corner of her eye her body, her body as a five-year old, running out of the auxiliary Throne Room which was directly on the opposite side of the staircase with her older sister following her, she shook her head at the sight then went into the Throne Room. Behind her she heard her father yelling for her and her sister to come back to the room from where they had run out of.


	24. Chapter 24

The conscience mind of Angel, invisible to everyone but herself, walked into the Throne Room, her movements didn't make the mist that hung heavily on the floor move at all, it was really like she was a ghost in the palace. She went to the three steps that led up to the wooden chair that was painted gold with snakeheads with ruby eyes that had a red cushion; if she was complete, her conscience mind and physical body, she would have torched the chair and the room in her fury she was that angry with her father. The piece of wood that had been a latched door had been sticking up close by, she dropped to her hands and knees and felt around. She could hear her body in the hallway again, she was complaining to another female who had a child-like voice that she guessed was her sister, Rita about being bullied by Rito. Rita was telling her body to quit complaining, that it was the job of a big sibling to bully a smaller sibling. Angel's anger was near to soaring when suddenly her hand felt the ring on a wooden door. She couldn't open the door, she would only be able to if she was complete; her conscience mind and her physical self. So, she felt a little bit more until finally, she fell through the door.

"Ouch! I'm like a ghost but I can still feel pain!" she exclaimed. "Wonder if my physical body felt that as well or not."

She was in a corridor now, a long stone passageway that was lined every ten feet with a flaming torch. There was no carpet on the floor of the corridor, just plain smooth rock. If she had been complete with both her conscience mind and her body her footsteps would have sent echoes up and down the corridor. The air in the corridor was dank and cold, since she was not complete she wasn't much effected by it but she could feel it none the less. She walked down the corridor a ways before, suddenly, the dim light from the torches ended, plunging her into total darkness. She took small steps, careful of where she went and not trusting where she was. She had no idea how far she had gone when she felt the corridor turn ninety degrees. This new corridor that she was in was also dark except for light coming through the bottom of a door which was stone. She walked briskly to the door, which was almost halfway down the corridor, and then passed through it. It took her eyes some time to adjust as the light in the room behind the stone door was brightly lit.

"This... this is exactly the place that I'm looking for." Angel said aloud and in great wonder.

The room was very different from what she had thought it would look like. The room was similar to that of those Wizard programs were you'd see a wizard in a purple robe with stars or circles or other shapes that bright yellow designs on it standing in front of a black cauldron that spewed steam. The room had a cauldron, but it wasn't big enough to get into and be cooked in like in the programs, it was small and sat on a fireplace that was set in the stone wall. A long wooden table was in the center of the room, on it were all kinds of chemistry works, the tubes and beakers and vials and syringes and of course the wires that held triangular vials, circular vials and square vials that held blue, purple and black liquids that bubbled. She saw funnels and a large magnifying glass that was held up on a arched stand, and to the far side of the table was a large balance that looked very ancient, cork stoppers, a thermometer and a very much on its last leg Microscope.

The fireplace's fire cracked and roared, made her jump slightly and turn her head. It was exactly at that time that she saw a book, opened up, and a notepad on the table. She walked to the table and looked down, the book was the one that was missing from her father's office on the third floor of his palace, the page it had been left open on was on making a spell to make ones body do differently from the mind. The notepad before the book had her father's overly neat and fancy writing on it, it made her cringe just to look at it. Written on the notepad were instructions needed for such a spell to work and one of the instructions which was circled in red ink said crystal ball which is to be placed on a shelf and forgotten unless spell needed to be broken. In order to break spell crystal either has to be destroyed or the speaking of _Spelly Work Done Good Now Begone I Appreciate_.

Looking up from the table Angel saw that there was, indeed, a crystal ball on a top shelf of the built in bookcase, it was held in a gruesome claw-like handle. She went to it and, since she could climb the bookcase because she was just the mind and not complete, she stared. The crystal's swirls of cloudy blue mists drifted apart and she saw herself floating inside the crystal, it was like she was looking at herself sleeping, she saw her adult self lying down, floating in air, covered in a thin blue sheet. Angel couldn't destroy the crystal, not in her present state, so she turned around and left her father's Evil Magic Making Chamber, as she put it bluntly. She ran down the corridor which was still pitch black then turned instinctively when she felt the wall turn and went up the other corridor until she tripped on steps. She shook her head hard then got up and went up the steps to the latched door above and passed through it. The sky outside was darkening from it's dark green with its lighter green undersky to purple, the one sphere in the sky was changing colors. In total, her father's home planet had three spheres hovering above it; one light gray, one light green and one a mixture of silver and light yellow when it was daytime but when it was time for night to come the spheres all changed to a silvery color, almost like they had died. Being that the spheres outside the palace were changing color and plunging the planet into his darkness of night, it would be suppertime and she was sure that her body was in the dining room, eating supper. She raced from the Throne Room just as the last of the rays from the spheres disappeared, she ran down the long hallway with its small tables that held off-white skulls, black lines crisscrossing all along the skulls and with black eyeless sockets, that had red handled candles whose flames danced in the air of the hallways, she ran right into and through a very beautiful dark red vase with a black rose on the side with thorns the color of white, there were vases of all shapes and sizes all along the hallway and on the banister crowns incense burned, sending its gray smoke up and making the air have a scent of fallen leaves and roses and strawberries. When she ran into the dining room she found her body doing exactly what she thought it would be; eating. Her two older siblings were across from her, one quiet and looking rather sad and the other cheery. Her father was silent, and for some reason so was her body who wore a face of shame. Angel didn't waste any time, just as the stars came out in the purple sky overhead, she ran and then jumped, her conscience entered her body with a crack and a pop and made her physical body which had a spell cast on it pull back sharply, as if she had been punched by an invisible hand in the face. With her conscience returning to her in such a way, it was in fact her first time doing the split and she had never felt the sensation of it happening before, her father looked up sharply with a cloud of concern heavy on his face.

"Angel..." Master Vile said, he cleared his throat gently and reached his hand forward, placing it on top of hers. "you alright?"

"Yes daddy." Angel replied, she shook her head once then went back to her meal of badly burnt roast pig with sauced cauliflower, kale and spinach and almost cold potatoes as a side.

While her conscience had been away Angel's body had gone through an odd day, she had been glad that her conscience had quieted up, her father had led her siblings into the auxiliary Throne Room and had them play, Angel had played dolls, cards, had played tag and hide and seek and then had grabbed one of the long sticks that her two siblings had started playing with, Rita and Rito had been playing enemies, Rito had been the enemy and Rita was the one fighting him. Their father had warned them to be careful and to not hurt each other with the sticks, which they had all promised to do and had done for a small while before Rito had gotten a bit too rough. He had thrown Rita to the side and had knocked her down to the floor and slapped at her with the stick, swinging it down several times playfully before he forgot that she was younger and that the stick could hurt someone. Rito had slapped her across the face and then had jabbed it hard into her belly, when she had gotten up after a yelp of pain and after her father had yelled _Rito _Rito had rushed at her and with one strong motion flattened her to her back, he had placed a foot on her chest and pointed the stick at her. It had been at that point that their father had come in and snatched Rito up, Rito had been spanked hard and then sent to the far corner for a time out. Angel had watched the whipping and had shrank in fear afterwards when her father had wheeled around, pointing his finger at her and fiercely yelling at her.

"I told you three to be careful with them sticks!" he had bellowed. "Give me them now!"

So they had handed the sticks over, one by one with Rita bringing Rito's in along with her own. Master Vile, their father, had taken each roughly, with a look of disgust on his face, then had gone to his throne and set them behind. Angel had had enough and had ran out of the auxiliary Throne Room then, with Rita following. Their father had just turned after hiding the sticks behind his chair and sent out one resounding get back here at them, which Angel hadn't really heard and Rita just wasn't interested in listening. Rita, as it had turned out, had only followed Angel to pick on her some.

"Why did Rito have to start being mean?" Angel had asked, near to tears.

"He was playing, quit being a baby." Rita had said in a scratchy voice.

"He was bullying me." Angel had replied, a tear falling from her left eye.

"Will you quit complaining!" Rita had then shrieked. "It's our jobs as your older siblings to pick on and bully the younger sibling, it makes you stronger and it weeds out the weak."

The next few hours Angel had spent separated from her siblings, almost hiding behind her father who had seated himself on his throne chair. He had walked out of the auxiliary Throne Room and collected both her and her older sister and brought them back, he was none to happy about them taking off, especially her for some reason. She had tried to get him happy, get on his good side, but that hadn't gone well, he had just told her to run off and play. When she had tried again an hour later he had told her in no too good of words to scram. She hadn't and had received three spanks, she finally went off on her own, away from her siblings and from her father. Since she was missing her conscience mind she couldn't think, could only act. She felt somewhat hollow. Now, at the table eating supper some hours later, she felt whole again and could think. When her conscience mind settled into place, plugging in so to speak and reconnecting and catching up with the events of the day, she had felt peaceful and happy, fully complete and able to consider her actions now.

"Alright, supper's done now the three of you head up to the library." her father said to his three children. "Homework then bed."

"But daddy!" Rita and Angel had said together.

"No but's, go up and do your homework." Master Vile had said sternly.

"What about dessert?" Rito asked suddenly.

"Not yet." Master Vile replied. "Has to cook before it can be served, head up all of you to the library."

"Why do I have homework poppa?" Angel asked. "I'm not in school yet."

"Regardless child it is time for you to start learning how to use your magical mind and powers." her father had answered. "Never too early to start learning the basics."

With a scrape of the chairs, all three left the dining room in single file; Rita in front with Rito behind and Angel bringing up the rear. They heard their father behind them who was still sitting at the table say to them that one day they would thank him for the early lessons that he has already taught them, Rita and Rito near rolled their eyes as, before yesterday they had been fully grown adults havig a blast on their father's newly conquered planet; Earth, their baby sister's home planet. Before they had been transformed into children, nine years of age for Rita and seven years of age for Rito, they had been told that they were forbidden to mention Earth, the Rangers, Ninjor, Zordon or anything else adult-like to their sister, that if they did there would be dire issues to contend with. So, they had stayed quiet and enjoyed the unwanted vacation, and the extra and very annoying burden of their baby sister who was just as annoying as a bat that wouldn't stop flapping around your head. They left the dining room and went up the stairs, Rita and Rito had no idea that Angel had suddenly stopped, her face heavily furrowed and deep in thought.

"Hey now don't be glum." Angel heard her conscience say to her. "Go do your studying, your daddy has left a special surprise for you in his Chamber of Special Magic Studies in the basement. I've seen it, it looks so full of fun and you will be thrilled with it! So go on up, follow your brother and sister to the library, tonight you will surpass them in the magic department just like dear daddy wants you to do because you are his favorite; his little Princess Baby. Go on, go up the stairs, follow them, hurry now. Tonight after you go to bed your special Princess Task will begin."

Rita and Rito had reached the top of the stairs when suddenly Angel rushed up behind, she threw them back and ran on to the library. Rita shrugged her shoulders, as did Rito, then they followed her. Rita was thinking how annoying it was to have a baby sister, she had loved having a baby brother to take care of, to have someone younger than herself to look up to her, her baby sister was much different. Since she was really an adult and had attacked and injured their father, Rita desperately wanted to be rid of her and be back to Master Vile's only daughter. Rito thought similarly, only his thought was a bit morbid. He had the thought of his baby sister roasting on a fire, tied to a stick that was slowly rotating, with a tomato in her mouth and onions and greenery all over her body afterwards, a tasty treat for the beasts in the room that his father called The Bar that was in his palace. Both older siblings walked faster, closer to each other, with wide smiles on their faces. They knew that their ideas and wishes about their baby sister would never come true, but it was good to have their real minds and be able to think as adults.


	25. Chapter 25

Angel studied hard, did the written work that her father had written for her then went to bed, after what had happened earlier with Rito they were all to just go to bed without dessert. Rito had gotten another whipping for back talking and Rita had near gotten whipped when she moaned. Angel just nodded her head, she was disappointed in the missed dessert but she knew better. So, after studying and getting the work her father had written for her graded, it had gotten an exceptional grade and her a sticker of a purple skull holding a rose between its yellow teeth, she had gone off to bed. She had watched the crack underneath the door right after slipping between the sheets, she knew that once the torches along the hallway that her bedroom chamber was on, which also had her father's bedroom chamber on the far right and her siblings sandwiched between hers and his, that her father was in his bedroom chamber. It didn't take long, after the antique clock on the wall tolled eleven the lights went out and the footfalls of Lynster who was extinguishing all the torches faded. Once the footfalls of Lynster faded, she swung out of bed and dropped to the floor, slipping her feet into the purple skull slippers as she did so. Before she left her bedroom chamber she grabbed her purple night robe and slipped that over herself. When she opened the bedroom door a gust of chilly air hit her face, waking her up some.

"Okay, where is this place that daddy has set up for me to practice magic?" she asked her conscience.

"Got to the stairs." her conscience told her.

Angel did as her conscience told her, she walked down the hallway to the stairs then she descended them, slowly as she was tired. When she was down on the first floor she and her conscience had a slight fight; her conscience wanted her to go into her father's Throne Room, the actual one not the one that he went when she and her siblings were there. She remembered that when she was four her father had spanked her for going in, and disrupting a meeting, she didn't want the same punishment. In the end, her conscience won, she went to the Throne Room. She followed the directions fully then, although she was yawning quite a bit as she lifted the trapdoor up and walked down the four steps to the corridor that was underneath the Throne Room. She pressed her hands against the cold and wet walls and walked on, turning a the last minute to avoid walking into the wall. When she entered the Chamber of Special Magic Studies she was about out. She was very tired and wanted to sleep, it made her angry that her conscience kept telling her to keep going.

"Do you see that blue crystal sphere up on the shelf?" her conscience asked her.

"Yeeeessh..." Angel replied, slurring her speech some.

"Climb up to it." her conscience said.

"I... I can't!" Angel exclaimed. "I'm too tired and daddy won't like it."

"This is part of your special assignment though." Angel's conscience said after a second or two of silence. "Do you want to disappoint your father?"

That won the argument, Angel slowly reached up her hands to the shelf above her and pulled herself up, she used the muscle in her legs to push herself from the floor. She climbed slowly, tiringly, until, finally she was underneath the crystal sphere. She almost fell asleep sitting on the shelf, but her conscience suddenly rang out. It told her to get the crystal sphere, she struggled up to her knees and reached up, her hand wrapped around the crystal ball after she groped around twice. When she pulled her hand down, the crystal neatly tucked inside of it, she stared at it. She saw the light cloud-like blue mists drift apart after a while. A lady was inside the crystal, a lovely looking lady with long flowing red hair almost the same color as hers only brighter, it almost looked like it was on fire. The lady was sleeping, it looked, a thin blue sheet was over her. The skin of the lady's neck and shoulders were bare.

"Daddy wants you to read your fortune." her conscience told her. "Do you know how to do that?"

"No." Angel replied, she yawned and pulled the hand with the crystal sphere in it to her mouth, covering it as her father had taught her.

"You smash it." her conscience replied. "You can either smash it or you could drop it from here. The fortune, your fortune, will drift up to you."

"Are you crazy!" Angel shrieked at her conscience. "This is my daddy's crystal ball, he would be very angry at me if I smashed it!"

"I guess you are going to disappoint your father." her conscience sighed. "You cannot do his special assignment without getting your fortune."

"He'll be mad at me." Angel said, still arguing.

"How could he become mad at you when he wants you to do it?" her conscience said to her. "Such a shame, your daddy had such high hopes for you to accomplish your first special assignment."

That made Angel feel sad, she felt cold all over, she shivered and felt the hair on her arms stand up, she was sure she had goose-flesh but she didn't want to check. She felt tears fall down her cheeks, no, she didn't want to disappoint her father and no she didn't want to fail her first assignment. She held her hand out, it shook greatly, then she released the crystal. She watched, as in slow motion, the crystal fall. Watching the crystal fall almost made her cry out no, she went down one shelf then another, trying to catch up to it to catch it and save it from smashing to bits on the floor below. Her conscience was silent, she felt sweat pour down into her eyes, she was just one shelf from the floor when she held her hand out, the crystal passed just beyond reach, it touched her fingertips but that was all. Down to the ground it went, smash and crash, into a tiny pieces. A mist of blue swirled up from the blue liquid that surrounded the area were it had fallen, she heard voices. A crack, a pop, and then she dropped to the floor with a shuddery yell.

Master Vile's eyes shot open wide, an hour earlier he had taken in a good breath of vaporized water and spice and he was still a bit woozy from it. A few days ago he had done a spell to make his youngest daughter retract her disobedience, her stubbornness and her defiance, he had made it so that she would act as a five-year old who knew nothing, even giving her false memories, and not as an adult. Sitting upright, he clawed the canopy curtain to the side and looked out. That energy, he didn't like it. Fumbling around, he grabbed his under robe and slip it on, tying the strings as he slipped on his black slippers. He stood up and walked out of his room, down the hallway to the first staircase, something told him to head down and check the Magic Chamber. Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the fussiness of his mind, he walked down the stairs.

The smashing of the blue crystal sphere had not only broken her father's spell over her to think and act as a child, it had also changed her appearance. No more was she a five-year old with red hair that wasn't as bright as her adult forms, no more did she had painfully short arms and legs and no longer did she think and act as a child. Now, she was the full-grown adult that she had been before her father had worked his charm on her, now she was an adult who had her own mind and body back to the way it should. She was naked, as when she had transformed from her father's forced spell on her to be five-years old her silk gown of light purple had stretched and ripped, there were a few ribbons here and there that hung on her but that was all. She stood up, stretching her arms and legs which were stiff, she walked around the chamber until a sudden bang made her look at the door to the chamber. Someone, she heard, was coming and that someone was in a hurry.

Master Vile had walked into his Throne Room calmly, but his calm had ended after he had seen the trapdoor that led to his Magic Chamber swung fully open, mist flowing into it. He raced through his Throne Room, the mist dissipating as he ran across the black marble flooring, to the trapdoor, he didn't wait to see if anyone was down there he just went down the stairs and walked quickly down the corridor, the torches lighting as he went past them. He saw the door to his Magic Chamber, it was opened slightly, the light inside the chamber illuminating the corridor around it by about five feet on each side. Rushing forward, he wrapped his hand around the doorknob, his long nails scraping the stone door and making a loud squealing sound. He swung the door open and took a step inside before stopping fully. Staring eye-to-eye, no more than ten feet apart, was his daughter, Angel Irene.

"Angel..." Master Vile said in stunned disbelief.

"Well well well," Angel sang. "looky who we got here. My dear old pop."

"You should be in bed child." Master Vile said, his disbelief was being replaced now by anger and he had yet to see that his daughter was no longer a child but an adult.

"I am over two hundred years of age," Angel said, a hand on the flesh of her hip. "I don't take orders from you."

Master Vile took one step closer, the anger was now boiling inside of him and was about to erupt. Angel took a step closer as well, into the full light. It was then that he saw her, he truly saw her. His daughter, no longer a five-year old child but a fully grown adult as she had been before he had transformed her. His daughter naked as a jaybird, her nipples hard pointing out at him and a light pink in color, her breasts perky and unscarred, her belly smooth and well muscled for a female, her legs athletic and her trim arms. She still had the wounds on her face that had not yet fully healed, but that was all that he could see. It was like his and her fight near a month ago had never happened. His anger now exploded at this new defiance, this new disrespect.

"How dare you go against your father and break his spell!" he roared at her. "You shame yourself by wearing nothing..."

"Sorry, but I think you forgot to give me transforming clothing." Angel sneered. "No matter, I have no plans to stay here."

Master Vile rushed forward with a speed that belied his age and his size, he roared at his daughter and hand his hand held out ready to snatch her the moment he came near. Angel, just as fast as her father, raced around the table then threw her arms back, her hands held at 180 degree angles, when she shoved them forward the liquids that were in the vials, tubes and in the cauldron on the fire in the fireplace that was set in the wall shot forward, they created a wave and splashed on her father, making him stop his charge. He sputtered, coughed, sneezed then shook his head, Angel had no idea what the chemicals were that were in the vials, tubes or the cauldron, whatever they were they were burning her father. Smoke rose from her father's body where the water had hit. The shoulders of his under robe burned away and smoke billowed up from his shoulders, smoke rose from around his neck and smoke rose from his ear-like appendages. He started wiping his face with the back of his arms and that made the sleeves of his under robe burn away, the skin underneath burned slightly with it. Angel fought the laugh that wanted to escape, with one of her arms held behind her back at a ninety degree angle and the other held around her in the same angle, she twirled. Her father wiped the liquid that his daughter had used as a weapon against him from his face and rushed forward, reaching his hand out to grab her. It was too late, she teleported out. He took a step back then he walked forward, swinging his arms all over the place, hoping that she hadn't teleported out but just went invisible. When his arms didn't hit anything solid he stopped, his face was smoldering in his rage, the smoke that flowed around him from the wave of liquid from the vials, tubes and cauldron making him look even more angry. He hitched in breath after breath until he threw his head back, the veins in his neck standing out prominently against both the gold part of his neck and the dark blue, the roar that he ushered that night made not only his two still in child-form offspring wake with a start, but Lynster, Glog the Pig Chef, Galong and Kelso and could be heard all the way to the village of Dooshunka which was some ten miles away.

_Evil in Reverse is now complete, this story that I wrote some years ago is rather long and will probably take another 2 maybe 3 sequel to complete. Hope ya'll like it! Next sequel arriving soon!_


End file.
